A Family of Conviction
by Alyscia
Summary: A Woman Of Conviction Sequel. Bella has the love of her life with Edward. They have their seven kids, Happily Ever After feels real, but what if when it begins to rain it pours. Can they handle the stress as a family or is going to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back and I hope that you all enjoy this next adventure I have. I really hope you **_**READ**_** this AN, why because I am only going to give this information once. **

**This is going to make you uncomfortable, as I have been told. I dig into the teenage drama and exaggerate a bit. But I also took a lot of scenarios you will read from my own life. As I have discovered I had a different upbringing than most. So before you tell me that it's not possible or too exaggerated, well. *shrugs* this is fiction and I am using my right as the writer to do as I please and you wouldn't believe how much of my life was exactly like some of the things I write. **

**There are some triggers in the stories. I hope that I will remember which chapters and put the warnings accordingly but just in case I forget which I do a lot these days, ****_**Triggers****_** are involved in this story. **

**I am so blessed to have such an amazing beta to make this readable and tolerate my crazy ass. Thank You Metoeronamoonlessnight! **

**I currently have 12 chapters completed and betad and if I have my way I will be done with 13 here in a day or so. I will post every Thursday, that is the goal anyway. **

**See you after ;) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Life for the Cullen household is always busy. I run the center, and Edward is still in his tower office where he merges and invests. We have a house full of kids, three that are teenagers. One of my teenagers is going to make me prematurely gray here in the next few years. Damon is a strong-willed child that acts like he's already eighteen instead of about to turn sixteen.

I turn over to look at my sexy husband. I love to watch him sleep; he has a small smile on his lips. After all these years, he's only gotten more handsome. He sports a dusting of gray hair above his ears and laugh lines along his mouth and eyes.

"It's creepy how you watch me sleep." His voice is thick with sleep as he pops one eye open.

I chuckle. "Sorry, you just looked so peaceful."

He snorts as he throws the blankets off and reveals his almost naked form. I remind myself we have too much to do today for me to start our morning off in the shower, which would make us late. Chuckling echoes in the bathroom as I blush because my mind was in the gutter while he was already starting the shower. I must have said some of that out loud.

Despite reciting how much we need to do, I still walk into the bathroom stripping off my pajamas.

His eyes light up and his smirk is fully visible when I step into the shower. "I thought we had too much to do, love." He cups the curve of my ass.

I smirk, wrapping my arms around his neck. "About that. I think we're going to be too busy for the rest of the month, so..." I press my lips hard to his, invading his mouth with my tongue.

His answering growl vibrates his chest.

I pull away just a little. "We better get some now."

"Couldn't agree more." He lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he slides into me in one motion.

I moan loudly as I bite down on his shoulder.

"Fuck, Bella," he grunts as he continues to push into me over and over.

"Oh god," I moan. Just feeling him slide in and out causes tightening in my belly as he hits the spot that makes my toes curl.

Moments like this are scarce for us. With seven kids in the house and both of us working, we never have a moment to just be with each other.

"You feel so good," he moans as he captures my lips.

I moan into his mouth as my orgasm rocks through me. And just a few moments later, Edward's body tenses and he spills inside me. "I really miss this."

My legs are wobbly as he puts me down. "Me too, baby."

He chuckles, kissing the top of my head.

We finish cleaning up quickly and get dressed. I have to rush just a bit since I've made us both run behind this morning.

"Shit, shit, shit." I make my way quickly down the stairs with my heels in my hands, feeling like a shitty mom that forgot to feed the kids.

My husband, of course, is sashaying slowing down the steps, almost skipping with happiness.

I arrive in the kitchen prepared to get the kids fed quickly when I see all my little ones dressed already and eating. Lucian and Mike are tag teaming breakfast. One is helping Lilly, Maddie, and Masen, while the other is tackling Wyatt.

Edward kisses my cheek as he passes me to pick up his coffee. I narrow my eyes at my husband who is fully smiling now. He shrugs his shoulders. "I told the boys they needed to help you more in the mornings. Since you refuse to let me get a housekeeper, or any form of help."

I clear my throat. "Thank you, boys." I kiss them each on the cheek before noticing that we're missing a child. "Where's Damon?"

Lucian and Mike exchange a weird look before Lucian answers, "He took a morning shift. A friend gave him a ride."

After all these years, my kids still haven't learned to lie to me. They aren't good at it. Edward beats me to the reprimand. "Where is Damon really at?"

Lucian's shoulders sag. "He wasn't in bed this morning when I went to wake him."

I close my eyes and pray for patience. That boy is going to make me go bald before the others have a chance.

Edward sighs from across the room. "We'll deal with him later."

Struggling with my anger, I walk over to our calendar to see what we have to do today and tomorrow.

"Okay, Sarah and Julie need to be picked up tomorrow. I have a meeting, and so do you, Edward, during the times their flights come in."

Lucian pipes up, "I don't have to help out Uncle Jasper and Aunt Irina tomorrow, and Sam can't meet up with me 'til later in the day. I could pick them up."

Turning the idea over in my head, I think about the fact that he's a good driver and very responsible. This would also give them one-on-one time without us hovering.

"I could ride with him so that you won't be as worried." Mike smirks at me. It must be written on my face.

"Thank you, boys, that would be very helpful," I answer, ignoring the implications my adopted son made.

Lucian starts gathering his things. "I'll be at the center this afternoon. This morning Aunt Irina has some things for me to do."

I smile at my oldest son. His dreams are coming alive right in front of me. Since he was young, he always wanted to be a lawyer and having two of them in our family has made it easier for him to pursue it.

Jasper and Irina always have something for him and let him sit with them during court. If he were to take a bar exam now, he would pass. I'm sure of it.

He starts to head out, but not before I kiss his cheek. "Be safe and I love you."

His cheeks turn red. "I love you, too, Mom."

Edwards hollers his goodbyes as Lucian shuts the door, but he manages to say he loves his dad too before it slams shut.

I grab a cup of coffee and take a few sips before I realize the time. "Shoot, I have a meeting in an hour!"

Edward smirks. "Go, love. Mike and I will get the kids to their designated locations."

I walk over, kissing his lips quickly. "You're perfect."

Then I kiss Mike's cheek, which causes his ears to turn red. "Have a good day, Mike. Love you all," I call out. I enjoy making my teenagers uncomfortable. I'm still affectionate with them. I don't care how old my kids are, I will always kiss them and tell them how much I love them. I never want them to question it.

Not that Damon appreciates it; he goes out of his way to avoid any affection. I worry about him. We used to talk about everything, and if not me, then Edward. Over the last year, he's shut us out.

I pull into the parking lot and text my son, hoping that he really just had an early shift and had a friend take him. Not that it's going to help him get out of trouble. I arrive in my office in time to see Leah setting papers on my desk.

"Good morning. How are things going so far?" I ask her as I sift through all the papers that are piling up on my desk.

Leah and I grew close over the years, even more so when she asked to help out here at the center. Now, she's my right hand with everything. Though her focus is more toward the daycare, she tends to help me with whatever I need for the day.

"Stephanie is on her way to discuss participating in the work program. Seth has the numbers you were asking for, and I really think you need a more official assistant." She raises a brow at me.

I huff. "What is with everyone insisting that I need to hire people to help me."

She laughs. "Maybe because you do the work of twenty people, and you have seven kids."

I roll my eyes. "I'll keep that under advisement. Have we heard anything from that one mechanic's shop, um…" I snap my fingers, trying to remember the name.

"We heard from Bernie's Automotive Services and Your Family Auto. They've agreed to meet with you. Also, a few other places have called about the work program." She grabs a pile of pink slips and hands them to me. "I wrote them all down. This program is a big hit."

I can't help but smile. "That's what I was hoping for."

My thoughts go dark, wondering if all this work is what's driving Damon away. What if I'm not paying enough attention to my kids? "Am I a bad mom?" I ask out loud.

Leah scoffs. "You're the best mom those kids could ask for. Why?"

I sink into my chair. "Damon wasn't home this morning. He's been acting out. And I just wonder if…" I wave my hand around, indicating what I'm thinking.

Leah's face goes soft and she sits across from me. "He's fifteen with big shoes to fill. Mike and Lucian are big shadows and are pretty much the golden children. I'm sure he's just trying to find himself."

I press my lips together. "I just want to be there for him."

"He'll come around. Just keep doing what you're doing." She pats my hand and stands up. "Okay, let's get this work day going before I decide to go home."

My head falls back as I laugh. "Yes, let's."

**Damon POV**

I'm beginning to tingle as I continue to pound into her over and over.

"Shit, shit," I curse as I come.

The brunette screams, which is just annoying as fuck. I wish I'd gagged her.

"Mm, you are so good, Damon," she purrs as I pull out. I hurry to throw the condom in the trash and start yanking my pants up. I want to get away from her. I can already feel the crazy start to ooze out of her. I don't even remember her name.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I say cockily. The truth is, I better be fucking good between all the porn I watch and the amount of pussy I get. I better know what I'm doing.

She bites her lip. "When can we hook up again?" She finally pulls her pants up and puts her shirt back on.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I answer, "This was a one time thing, babe. I don't do repeats."

I can see it in her eyes as the crazy seems to be turning up. I pick up my bag, trying to get out of here quickly. I have to grab an Uber, considering I'm at some kind of dormitory. I think… I had one too many last night at the frat party. Advantages of looking older than I am.

I manage to dodge the shoe that gets thrown at my head as I run out of her room and out the door. I jog a couple of blocks before calling for a ride.

She was a last-minute hookup. As I was trying to leave the first one I met last night, I stumbled into her and, well... I couldn't pass up her perky tits. They needed my attention.

Smirking as I open my phone, I'm met with texts from Lucian, Mike, Dad and, lastly, Mom. My eyes roll on their own as I read their texts.

_I'm not going to keep covering your ass -Lucian_

_Text if you need a ride to your shift today - Mike_

_I don't care where you are, get to my office NOW - Dad_

_I hope you're safe. I love you, Damon. But you will be grounded when you get home - Mom_

I text Mike saying I need a ride and ignore the rest.

Dad is just going to lecture me on how I'm breaking Mom's heart with this disappearing act I keep doing. How I need to think about my actions.

My phone dings.

_Where?_

I have to text him the location info that I got from my phone, because honestly, I have to clue where I am. I trail my fingers through my hair as I look around. I know Mom would shit a brick thinking her baby was doing what I'm doing, but I can't help myself. It's so easy to fall into the cracks at home. She's always busy with my siblings and with work. Dad isn't as bad; he always seems to know what I'm up to, but I'm still able to sneak out.

Being Damon Cullen is hard. It's hard being a Cullen. Fuck, my dad owns half the city and a good ten percent of the rest of the nation. My mom is the saint running the center that helps so many people. There, Lucian volunteers, and so does Mike and every other family member. Then Lucian is the perfect fucking teen. He's a virgin, he has a job, and he's so smart it's sickening.

It's about half an hour before Mike pulls to the curb.

"Thanks," I grunt buckling in. "I can't wait 'til I can just drive myself."

My brother gives me a sideways glance. "That's if Mom or Dad let you have a driver's license."

I scoff at the idea that they would ever stop me. My mom wants to be a hard ass, but guilt is her Achilles heel.

I don't pay much attention to my surroundings until I see the familiar building. "What the fuck, dude?"

Mike shakes his head. "I don't know what your deal is with wanting to rebel, but Dad asked me to bring you here. That's what I'm doing."

I cross my arms and slump in my seat. My veins burn as we park. Dad is out front with his black power suit and black sunglasses looking like a secret service man instead of a corporate man.

"How pissed is he?" I mumble as I unbuckle.

Mike snorts. "Really, man?"

Rolling my eyes, I get my stuff and climb out of the car. "Hey, Dad."

His glasses slip to the bridge of his nose, showing the disappointment in his eyes. "Damon."

The _tone_. I hate that. I'd rather he yell and grab me like most dads do when their son does something wrong. Instead, Edward Cullen, my father, seeps disappointment.

I look away from him, training my eyes anywhere but at him.

I feel his hand on my shoulder but I still don't look at him, knowing exactly how he's looking at me right now.

"Are you okay?"

I nod, fixing my gaze to a rock on the ground.

"I've already told your brothers that we're going with the story that you had an early shift this morning. I don't have the heart to tell your mother you snuck out last night and stayed at a sorority house."

My eyes flicker to Dad, unable to believe what I just heard. "Why?"

Dad shakes his head and drops his arms. "She has enough to deal with. So, _I_ am going to deal with you. I'll be taking your phone, and you will be chaperoned everywhere you go. You will have a bodyguard assigned to you, making sure you're where you're supposed to be."

"No fucking way," I snap back. Immediately I regret the words as he gives me the look that means he's deadly serious and if I continue to speak my life will get worse.

"Do this shit again and yeah, that's what you get to look forward to."

As I swallow, my throat feels coated in sand. I nod my head.

He pulls me into a hug. "You have no idea how fucking scared I was. You can't just disappear, Damon. You're not an adult; you're my son, my kid."

All I can do is nod my head. "I won't do that again."

He sighs, letting me go. "You can be my secretary today."

I walk beside him as we go inside the office. "Isn't that why you have Angela?"

He smirks. "Alright, correction: you will be Angela's assistant today."

I groan. I just want to go home and sleep. I rub my temple with my free hand, wishing the headache would go away.

"I hope your night was worth it because you won't be having another for a while." Dad smirks as he enters his office. "Angela, you have a helper today."

She turns to me, her lips in a tight line and one brow raised. "Is that so?"

I nod, realizing the pussy I got last night really isn't worth this shit.

Clucking her tongue, she says, "Let's put you to work, then."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

How are you guys feel? How are you feeling about Damon?

Ok, so I will be switching POV. There will be 4 POV all together. Bella, Damon, Lucian, and Edward.

FYI TFN has a contest, Inked Contest going on right now till Sept 22nd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter 2!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucian POV**

Lily hangs from my shoulders, Wyatt cuddled in my lap while the twins are hanging around my feet as I read them a story. Nothing is better than this; just hanging out with my family. It also helps that Sam is sitting just a few feet away watching with an unreadable expression. She's smart and just gorgeous with red hair and a petite stature.

"The end," I announce, closing the book with an audible snap.

Wyatt giggles and lunges for the book while the others groan.

Before I can say anything, the door opens and Dad walks in with my brother dragging along behind him. _Dumbass_. He doesn't say anything as he makes his way past us and up the stairs.

"Hey, kids!" Dad calls out with his arms open as the twins and Lily lunge for him. Wyatt starts clapping his hands, making gurgling sounds and pushing his body across the floor.

He hugs and kisses them, then picks Wyatt up from the floor and gives him the same treatment. "I should just stay home and play with you guys all day."

I look over at Sam, who stares at my dad like he hung the moon. It's not the first time a girl has crushed on him.

I feel Dad's hand on my shoulder. I look up at him to find that his eyes are sparkling. "Hey. Did you have a good day?"

I nod, smiling. "Aunt Irina has me researching some cases. It's pretty awesome. She even said that I can sit with her on this one if I can keep up with her."

Dad's gaze lands on Sam. "Did my boy behave himself today?"

She giggles as her skin turns the color of her hair. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. You've raised a gentleman."

He laughs. "At least one of them got my skills."

The blush spreads to her neck and grows brighter. I roll my eyes at my father's antics.

"I'm ordering pizza. You'll stay and eat with us, won't you?"

Sam looks at me. "Yeah, if that's okay."

I smile, happy that she's staying for dinner.

Sam and I have been hanging out a few times a week for almost a month, now. We haven't broached the subject of whether we're just friends or if there's more between us. I want more.

My dad leaves with my siblings following as they all clamor for his attention. Sam and I are alone in the room.

I clear my throat. "I was wondering…" Before I can finish, Damon appears in the doorway with wet hair and no shirt.

"Hey, Sam." He smirks.

Unable to help myself, I watch as Sam's gaze flickers toward my brother. A faint blush rises in her cheeks once more.

"Have you heard of a shirt?" She rolls her eyes.

Damon rubs his hand down his chest. "What's the matter, Red? Does this make you uncomfortable?"

A groan erupts in my chest at my brother's blatant flirting.

Sam narrows her eyes at Damon. "Please, little man. The only thing that makes me uncomfortable is how big your ego is."

He clutches his heart. "You wound me, Red."

I'm unable to handle their banter another second. "Don't you have something you could be doing, like, I don't know, finding a way to make things up to Mom? Delinquent asshole."

I shouldn't be short with him but, for some reason, I can't get rid of my anger toward him as he flirts with Sam. I'm not as confident as my younger brother is. I don't have his gusto with women. Even being captain of the varsity basketball team, football team, and track doesn't give me confidence. I wear contact lenses, but occasionally I wear my glasses when I have to. I'm a nerd with a 4.5 grade-point average. I have no clue how to talk normally to a girl.

Damon is smart and just as athletic, but he has the charisma that I lack. I want to be able to walk in a room and just talk to whoever I want and be okay with it.

Damon drops his arm and glares at me. "Screw you, Lucian, not everyone can be as perfect as you with your vow of chastity."

Dad's lean frame comes up behind him. "Maybe you should take a page out of your brother's book. Then you wouldn't be on thin ice," he growls.

Damon's shoulders fall as he slips his hands into his pockets. "I'll be in my room."

My heart pangs a little watching my little brother get compared to me. But at the same time, Dad is right. Damon needs to stop being disrespectful to our parents with his disappearing acts.

It isn't much longer before Mom breezes through the door. She's better than Superwoman; I've always thought so, since the time I realized she gave up meals for us. I'm the luckiest kid to have Bella Cullen as my mother, and I make sure she knows it.

"How was everything today?" She sets her things down and takes a seat at the table where Dad places a plate of pizza in front of her.

I smile. "Uncle Jasper has me doing all the legwork for a case."

My mom smiles in return. "That's great. How about you, Sam? How was your day?"

Sam clears her throat and looks at me before answering. "It was a good day, Mrs. Cullen."

"Sam, you're basically a fixture around here. Please, call me Bella."

Sam blushes, nodding her head.

Damon finally comes downstairs and grabs some pizza. He tries to disappear, but Mom doesn't let him.

"Damon, come sit with us. Tell me how your day was."

My brother drags his feet back to the table and sits down. "It was like any other day."

Dad sighs, leaning back in his chair.

Mom narrows her eyes. "Did you have fun last night?"

We all freeze. Dad made the decision that Mom didn't need to know about Damon's whereabouts because she's been under enough stress.

Damon stares at Mom with a blank face.

"I've been trying to respect your privacy. I've been really good about giving you space to work out whatever it is you have going on. But today I couldn't handle that my child never texted me back, so I went on the website and pinged your cell phone. I know you were at some sorority house and then you were at Dad's office." Her gaze lands on my guilty looking father.

Damon's face reddens. "Seriously? Now you're spying on me?"

She raises a brow. "No, I'm a concerned parent that had no clue where her son was."

He shakes his head and leaves the table, stomping the whole way out of the room.

I watch my mom's face sadden as he walks away. It crushes my heart to see it. Dad tries to speak, but Mom puts her hand up and shakes her head.

That's the end of that conversation as Masen asks what we're doing for vacation this year.

*AFOC*

Sam hangs out for an hour after dinner and I still can't get her alone long enough to ask her out. Lily and Maddie are all over her, wanting to play Barbies and hear stories. I can't blame them since they're the only girls in a household of boys, but I really want to talk to Sam alone. After everything with my ex, I didn't think I would make a connection with anyone, let alone someone who gets along with my family so well.

Sam smiles at Mom as she hugs her goodbye. Dad winks, making Sam blush for the umpteenth time tonight.

"I'll walk you out, Sam." I take her bag, not allowing her to reject my offer.

I hear Mom muffle a giggle behind me. Sam's cheeks flush even more. "Okay," she murmurs.

We walk side by side to the door which swings open to reveal Mike walking in with his work shirt flung over his shoulder. "Whoa. Hey, guys."

I smirk at the hickey on his neck. "Mom's going to make fun of you until that's gone."

His covers it with his hand. "Shit."

Sam giggles.

"I'm going to see her to her car." I wrap my arm around her shoulders, praying that she doesn't shove me away.

He nods and lets us pass.

When we reach her car, she stops a little way in front of it and takes her bag from me. "Thanks, Lucian. You're a really great guy."

I tuck my hands in my pockets "So, um, Sam... I was wondering if maybe…" I drop my gaze to the driveway and shift my feet.

"Lucian, are you trying to ask me out?"

I look back at her beautiful green eyes. "Yes, I am."

She smiles. "I would love to go out with you. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

I start to step forward to open her car door, but she steps in front of me to block me. "Goodnight, Lucian," she says forcibly, but she doesn't open the door. She stands there blocking my view, but I have a good few inches on her and I can see inside her car.

The back seat is covered in blankets and pillows. There are boxes in the passenger seat.

I frown. "Sam, are you living in your car?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

You are going to get these a lot, no worries it will be addressed and sorted out before you know it ;) How do you feel about Lucian?  
So there are some things happening

1\. Inked Contest, Submission open till Sept 22 www. fanfiction u / 12199508/

2\. Twilight Fanfiction BotheredContest, m. fanfiction u / 12439505/ BotheredContest Lately, we've been seeing more and more Facebook threads mentioning things that bother people in the stories they read. So, this is for you. Give us your pet peeves. Give us all the cringey words you can think of. Perfect virgin sex with several screaming O's? Of course! Orgasms on demand? Sign us up! Tongues fighting for dominance? Get those tongues some weapons! Come one, come all – write and vote for the best of the worst and be 'Bothered' (uses best Rob and Fallon British accent). (FYI This is a fun sarcastic type contest to the threads that were popping up continuously in certain groups!)

3\. Babies at the Boarder is happening again, and I am donating a piece and if you want to read it then you can donate 10 bucks. Go to their FB Group to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that I didn't get back to any of your reviews I have had a blah week I haven't even been on my computer till today. But thank you all for reviewing I read every one and I just love how you all are getting into the story already. :)**

**Here is a character list and ages to help things hopefully. **

**Edward and Bella **Lucian 17 Mike 17 Damon 15 Maddi: 4 Masen: 4 Lillian: 3 Wyatt: 6 months** Half sisters **Sarah, Michigan, 11 Julie, Florida, 9 **Rose and Emmett **Emmie 6** Alice and Jasper **Jackson 5** Leah Tanya and Irina **Kenny 3 Thomas 7

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Lucian has been outside with Sam for a while, but I don't question it. I trust my oldest unconditionally because he has never done anything to make me feel otherwise.

We head to our room after we put the little ones down. I know I'm in for an earful after trying to hide Damon's whereabouts from Bella today. I know I shouldn't have, but she's been beating herself up since the day Damon decided he needed to be the rebellious one of our brood. I just wanted her not to stress for one day. She's been working so hard, and now she has this idea to open a clinic to help with family planning, sexual education, and some other stuff, too. She's going to work herself to death and beat herself up because she thinks she doesn't spend enough time with the kids. I wanted to save her from that. She spends plenty of time with our kids. But she really does need to hire someone to help her out before she has a breakdown from all the stress. Unfortunately, I know my wife too well; she doesn't like asking for help. She never has.

"You really should have told me what was going on, Edward." She sighs, pulling her shirt off and exposing her creamy skin. I try to keep my focus on our conversation and not the shower sex we had this morning.

I turn away, taking my own shirt off and grabbing my sleep pants. "I was just trying to save you from stressing too much, love."

Her teeth are clenched as she spits her words at me. "When it comes to our children, you should never keep anything from me, even if you think it's going to cause me to have a meltdown."

A long sigh escapes my lips, knowing she's correct. I walk over, wrapping my arms around her. I pull Bella to my chest, kissing the top her head and breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry, love, I won't do it again." I pray she lets it go. I know I fucked up, but I worry about her stress level.

Her body loosens up, and she wraps herself around me, letting out a content moan. "How did you punish him today?"

I chuckle, thinking about how my son was making copies and just all-around being Angela's bitch for the day, all while wearing twenty-four-hour-plus old clothes that smelled ripe. "I handed him to Angela, and he worked for her today. He wasn't allowed to nap or take a shower until I came home around four."

Bella pulls away, looking at my face with a smirk. "That is a pretty good one."

Some tension leaves my shoulders at her smile. "I also told him if he ever does this again, he'll have a personal bodyguard twenty-four-seven and he'll no longer own a phone. He won't need one because his guard will do all his communicating." I smile, pretty proud of myself for that idea.

She raises a brow. "Would you really do that?"

"I would. I'm done with his disappearing act. I'm _done_ with him fucking stressing you out."

She nods and climbs into bed, making sure the monitor is on so we can hear Wyatt.

"I'm going to say goodnight to our clan, then I'll climb in next to you." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She snorts and shakes her head at me. "You had your fun this morning."

I laugh as I walk out of our room, heading to Wyatt's just across from ours. For the time being, he's out like a light with one little hand balled into a fist. I bend down as gently as I can, kissing his head before leaving his door open a crack. Down the hall is Lily's room. Every stuffed animal she owns surrounds her. I take the stairs to the next floor where Masen, Maddi, and Damon are located. Masen is clutching his stuffed dog and little Maddie is wearing her pink tutu after I told her to take it off. I shake my head, letting it go. My girls have me wrapped around their pinkies; I don't even have my man card anymore. Not that I care, because my kids are everything to me.

Damon is still up, listening to music through earbuds. His eyes meet mine and he pulls one out. "Going to bed?"

I nod, leaning against the door frame and crossing my arms over my chest. "I expect you at breakfast, and you can ride with Lucian and Mike in the morning to pick up your sisters."

His jaw clenches and he blows air through his nose. "Fine."

I'm glad he's learning to just do as I ask. "I'm sure whoever you planned on meeting tonight can wait a day or two. Which leads me to my other thing; if you're going to continue being like this, then you're going to get tested, and you better be covering your shit. Last thing your mother needs is a grandbaby."

His gaze falls to his phone. "Fine."

I want to strangle him. "Fine." I walk away, leaving his door open for being a little shit. I love him, he's my boy, but his attitude is driving me insane.

I walk up to the last floor where Mike and Lucian crash. Mike is asleep, his book covering his chest. He's not the same boy that came and joined the Cullen football team all those years ago. He's come into his own. He's working and taking care of his girl like she is the sun to his moon. I worried about him for a while, considering how his mom passed and then his dad didn't want him.

I pull the book off his chest, set it on his desk, and shut the light off. I head to Lucian's room, where I find him pacing and mumbling to himself. I frown at my son; he's never this upset unless it's about an exam. "What's wrong?" I ask, startling him.

He jumps a little, widening his eyes. "I… um…. Nothing, Dad."

His shoulders fall and he won't meet my gaze. If this were Mike or Damon, hell, any of my other kids, I would pry, but Lucian likes to think things through before asking for advice.

"Okay, you know where to find me if you need talk, day or night."

He nods. "Love you, Dad. Good night."

"Love you, too. Get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow getting your sisters. Damon is going to ride with you guys, okay?"

Lucian smiles. "OK."

I close his door and make my way back to my gorgeous wife who is already out like a light. I snuggle close to her, thinking of ways to convince her to hire some help.

~AFOC~

Lucian, Mike, and Damon are already on the road to pick up Sarah and Julie. My wife is on her way to the center with all the little ones, leaving me alone in our kitchen to drink my coffee in peace. I look through my phone, seeing what I need to do today before our two-week vacation that starts tomorrow. I haven't told Bella I took off work for the full two weeks Julie and Sarah are going to be here. We need this; we've been so booked with work, especially her, for what seems like two years. Even last summer we didn't take any time off when the girls were here. She was just getting a grant from the state to help fund the daycare and I had a few mergers I was overseeing.

No, this year we're stepping away, and nothing related to work is happening while on vacation.

Eventually, I have to head to work. I find Emmett and Jasper nursing cups of coffee by the reception desk. "You two look worse for wear."

Jasper's eyes droop as he attempts to glare. "Jackson was up all night with the stomach flu."

Emmett shudders. "Same with Emmie. Better watch out, Edward, your kids will be next, considering they all play together at the daycare."

A whine escapes before I can stop it. They only have one kid each, the flu for them is nothing compared to what Bella and I go through if our kids get sick. It's never-ending because of course they can't have it all at once; no, it's one after another. It usually starts with Maddie, then Masen, and so on and so forth. It's hell.

They both laugh, walking away as I follow them while texting Bella about what Jasper and Emmett just told me.

She responds with, _I know, there are four kids out with it. Don't worry, we disinfected and the kids haven't been around Jackson or Emmie for a few days._

My head falls back. I pray she's right because we have two more kids joining our household, and I don't want six little ones puking.

Angela is waiting with folders full of papers for me to go over. Bella trained her on how to cater to my particular ways, but Angela is a stern woman who doesn't take shit. The moment Bella walked out and it was just the two of us, she told me I was a grown-ass man and she wasn't going to baby me. I love her, really. I wouldn't know what to do without her as my assistant.

"Hunter, Stiles, and Lewis have to be done today, and then you can leave. Everything else can wait until you get back."

I nod my head, walking into my office. "Angela, can you start looking into housekeepers and personal assistants? I want some names for when I take on my wife."

I hear her cackling at the phrasing I just used.

"Sure thing, boss."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

How much self-control do you think Edward has with Damon lol.

1\. Inked Contest, Submission open till Sept 22 www. fanfiction u / 12199508/

2\. Twilight Fanfiction BotheredContest, m. fanfiction u / 12439505/ BotheredContest Lately, we've been seeing more and more Facebook threads mentioning things that bother people in the stories they read. So, this is for you. Give us your pet peeves. Give us all the cringey words you can think of. Perfect virgin sex with several screaming O's? Of course! Orgasms on demand? Sign us up! Tongues fighting for dominance? Get those tongues some weapons! Come one, come all – write and vote for the best of the worst and be 'Bothered' (uses best Rob and Fallon British accent). (FYI This is a fun sarcastic type contest to the threads that were popping up continuously in certain groups!)

3\. Babies at the Boarder is happening again, and I am donating a piece and if you want to read it then you can donate 10 bucks. Go to their FB Group to find out more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey late-night update, but it's here!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I sigh, looking at the mountain of paperwork and callback slips on my desk. I'm barely ever out of my office anymore to interact with the people we help because I'm non-stop working. I feel like I'm organizing it more than actually doing it. I lean back. I think I'm in over my head. Shit, I think Edward's right. I need to hire some people to help. My brain is all over the place, thinking about the two weeks I'm off. Leah said she would fill in for me to make sure most of everything stays in order. But really, my mind is on my son and the deceit my darling husband tried to pull on me.

I close my eyes, rubbing my temples. Doing anything in the office right now is useless. I get up and start making my rounds of the facility. I check the daycare and preschool. My kids converge on me, wanting kisses and hugs. I hit up the WIC office and then over to the new space that's currently being added. My newest idea for a clinic is in motion. I'm funding the construction; well, Edward is. I know we're married, so it's our money, but I have a hard time seeing it like that because I don't bring any money in. Any money I earn goes into the center. I smile, thinking about all the good this clinic is going to do on top of all the other programs. Everything I've accomplished is more than I ever dreamed of.

"Mom."

I turn around, seeing my boys and my temporary girls walking up to me. I bend down, hugging Sarah and Julie. "You girls keep growing!"

Of the two girls, Sarah has the most characteristics of their biological father; chocolate hair and eyes, and uniquely tan skin. At just eleven, she's tall and thin. She could easily pass for a model. Julie is nine, but she shows almost no relation to him with her dishwater blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Mama B, I missed you so much. I wish I could live with you all the time," Julie tells me.

Sarah nods along with her, a serious look on her face.

I shake my head, chuckling. "Maybe one day when you're older," I say to appease them. I know it'll never happen because their grandparents love them way too much to ever let them leave permanently.

"How was the drive?" I ask Lucian, who's watching his phone like a hawk.

"It was good, no problems."

Damon scoffs. "Traffic was shit. Lucian actually cursed twice!"

Lucian glowers at his younger brother, and I can't help but laugh.

"Now that seems more believable." I hug my oldest before hugging Mike and Damon. Damon tries to dodge it, but I get him in my arms anyway.

Ignoring the pang in my heart that Damon's action caused, I say, "Thank you, boys. Please take the girls to the house. I'm almost done here and then I'll meet you at home."

Mike nods, taking Julie's hand while Lucian takes Sarah's. Damon rolls his eyes as they walk away. I wonder sometimes if this attitude comes from Jake's side. I just don't understand it at all.

Heading back to my office, staring at everything I know I won't get done, I finally give up and gather my things. I head home, ready to start my vacation now. I need time with my kids, and maybe this will help Damon with whatever he's going through.

I see Edward's car is already here. A sigh escapes between my lips as I think about my husband and the little stunt he pulled. I've forgiven him for the most part, but it still burns my ass that he thought he could keep something like that from me.

I head in the house, where all I can hear is kids laughing and running around like little heathens.

Edward holds Wyatt as he participates in our younger children's antics. Even Damon is running around tagging Sarah before running past me, almost toppling me over.

"What in the world is going on in here?" I holler over all the giggling, which seems to increase with my question.

Edward looks at me with a smirk. "We're on vacation, love."

As simple as that. I smile, toss my things to the floor, and grab our youngest from him. "You took time off, too?"

He rubs his nose against mine. "Two weeks of nothing but us and our brood."

My cheeks begin to hurt as my smile widens. "Really?"

He nods, kissing me gently before taking off after Masen.

We're finally on vacation.

*AFOC*

Our first family trip is to Wild Waves Theme & Water Park. We have the rooms booked and the entire clan is coming. Jasper and Irina had the hardest time getting time off, but the kids used their priceless puppy eyes and here we are. I'm positive we've reserved the entire floor of the hotel. Tanya gives me the stink eye as Irina and Edward unload the vehicles.

"What?" I ask.

She narrows her eyes more. "You and your damn ideas. Do you know how much crap I had to pack for this damn two-day trip of yours?"

I laugh in her face. "Woman, I have nine kids, four of them under the age of five. Don't you be complaining to me about packing."

She snorts, shaking her head. "I'll never win an argument with you."

My head falls back as I laugh. "Nope. I'll always win."

Lucian and Mike give Edward a hand as we head into the hotel ready to take it over with all these kids bouncing off the walls. The poor receptionist looks at all of us with wide eyes, not that it stops her from checking out not only my husband, but my oldest boys as well. The girl turns red when Damon gives her a wink.

"We have a reservation for Cullen."

Her head bobs as she types it into the computer. "Yes, the entire fourth floor is yours."

Edward, Irina, and Tanya snort.

She gets to work making key cards for each room on the floor as the rest of the crew shows up. First, Jasper and Alice with their few bags, then Carlisle and Esme with one bag, and then Emmett and Rose with three.

I look at my husband who has a twinkle in his eye as we look at our seven bags of crap for all our kids. Together we snicker as we get a luggage cart and hand bags off to the kids as we make our way to our rooms on the fourth floor. Edward and I are sharing a room with the little ones while the boys, Julie, and Sarah are taking the connected room right next door.

"Alright, once we get settled, we can grab something to eat, then off to the park we go. What we don't get to today, we can do tomorrow before we leave for home," I holler over the chaos.

I think I hear agreement; at least I know my husband heard me as he changes Wyatt's diaper. I supervise the bathroom rotation for Masen, Maddie, and Lily.

"Put your bathing suits on under your clothes just in case you decide to do the water rides," I tell the older kids as I change Lily and make sure Maddie and Masen have their suits on.

Lucian nods but doesn't look up from his phone as he waits his turn for the bathroom.

After about an hour and a half, all twenty-three of us decide to eat at a local diner before we hit the park. When we're all together like this, it's chaos. The kids all fight over sitting with Grandma and Grandpa, and the rest of us try to keep the little ones from disrupting other people. As we laugh and take pictures, I see Damon actually smile as he and Sarah take a selfie together. This is definitely what we needed.

Finally, at almost one, we enter the park. We decide to do our own thing and meet up in a few hours by the picnic area. I watch Julie take Damon's hand, dragging him to the nearest water slide. Lucian puts his arm around his baby sister's shoulders as they follow behind their siblings.

"Is it just me, or was Lucian warding little boys away from his sister?" Alice lays a towel down next to me as we let the little ones play in the kiddie water playground.

I snort. "It sure does look like that."

"This was a great idea, Bella." Rose sits down next to me as we watch our men hover around the little ones.

Tanya is in front of me holding Thomas, who is still very shy in public places. "I concur; occasionally, you have a few of those." She grins, watching Irina type on her laptop.

"Irina, get off that damn thing and enjoy the day," my mother-in-law scolds as she sets up a chair for herself.

Irina looks like she's about to argue, but glances at her wife and shuts the laptop. "Thomas, how about me and you tackle that ride right there." She points to the tilt-a-whirl.

He gives her a smiling nod, so she takes his hand and they walk away.

My eyes are on my husband; he looks toward me, indicating with his head for me to join them. I smile, getting up and walking over to him. I take my little boy out of his arms, giving Wyatt a big kiss on his chubby cheeks.

This trip was a pretty good idea.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXX**

I need a vacation like this one!

I am submitting two things for Babies at the Border! One is the first three chapters of Promises made and readers pick from my group titled Open Door. You can check out my teaser in the BaTB group, or mine! Alyscia's Fics. If you want to read them al you have to do is donate 10 bucks the selected organization! There are some amazing authors participating.

You can check out my blog for pics I have for each chapter! Alyscia's Fics.

Twilight Fanfiction BotheredContest, m. fanfiction u / 12439505/ BotheredContest This has just a few more go check out the hilarious stories!

Inked Contest, Submission open till Sept 22 www. fanfiction u / 12199508/ This is taking submissions till Sept 22nd! We have several stories already up and waiting for you to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here are the kid's names and ages current in the story. I really don't write birthdays if it's not really relevant and I am not big on trying to keep them all straight lol. Please forgive me. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, I am sorry I have not gotten back. This pregnancy is realy kicking my butt with exhaustion and being sick.**

**My beta rocks making this readable, but any mistakes are mine, and remember this is Fanfiction ;) **

**Edward and Bella**

Lucian 17

Damon 15

Mike 17

Maddi 5

Masen 5

Lillian 3

Wyatt 8 months

**Half sisters**

Sara, Michigan, 11

Julia, Florida, 9

**Rose and Emmett**

Emmie 6

**Alice and Jasper**

Jackson 5

**Tanya and Irina **

Kenny 3

Thomas 7

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 5**

**Damon POV**

I head out to the backyard, shutting the sliding door and thanking God that picture time is finally over. I would have lost my mind if I had to pose one more time. Mom made today picture day for the entire Cullen family, and I mean the whole fucking family. Two hours of posing and trying not hit the damn photographer; if he touched me one more time, I was going to deck him.

I look over at Lucian and Mike on the court shooting hoops with no shirts on, no doubt trying to get their girls hot and bothered. Mom wanted their girlfriends part of the pictures, too. God, she would adopt an entire fucking orphanage if she could.

Rolling my eyes, I walk over to the cooler where Dad and my uncles left the beer just chilling next to the grill they walked away from. I look around, being sly. I pick one up and I'm just about to pop the top when it's taken from my hand.

"What the..." I look up to see my grandma smirking at me.

She raised her brow, daring me to finish that thought.

"I was just grabbing one for Dad." I shrug, giving her my award-winning smile.

Grandma Esme snickers in my face. "Please, child." She sets the beer back in the cooler and takes my arm, dragging me away from the temptation and to the table where the adults are sitting.

"You won't believe what he was trying to do." She sits down next to Mom as I stand there with my hands in my pockets.

Mom looks at me and smiles. Just a second ago, she was so carefree. "Oh, I can guess."

My face heats up at being caught, but can they really blame me? I've been on my best behavior since my sisters arrived. I haven't even gotten laid, gone to a party, fucking nothing, in almost two weeks. I need to do _something_ before I combust.

"Sorry, Mom," I said instead, though I'm sure she heard the disdain in my voice.

Her brown eyes asses me. "You know, you can go out, you can do things. I would just like you to tell me what you're doing and where you're going. It's a parent thing, wanting to make sure your child is safe and knowing where they are."

I stared at her, wondering if she's bullshitting me, because Josh is having a big-ass party at his parents' empty estate. It's supposed to be the biggest party in the area. I straighten up, making myself tall, and ask, "Can I go to a party tonight?"

Her eyes narrow. "Where is it?"

"Josh Hammond's house."

"What time are you going, and when will you be home?"

"I wanted to go at about nine, and it'll be over close to two or three."

"How are you getting there and back?"

At this point, I feel everyone's eyes on me as the inquisition takes place. "Mike and Katie."

Her lips press into a thin line. "Mike is going?"

Dad leans over to her and begins to massage her neck. "Yeah, he asked me a few days ago. I said yes, but I forgot until now. Sorry, love."

Mom sighs, still looking at me. "Yes, you can go. See? Was it so hard to ask us permission?"

I roll my eyes. "I wish it was a yes or no kind of thing, but no, it wasn't that bad."

Everyone laughs at my statement, but it's the truth. I don't understand the third degree; she would never do this with Mike or Lucian.

"For the record, I did this exact thing with Mike asked to go." Dad stared at me hard, as if he could hear my thoughts. It would be fucked up if he could hear what I was thinking. Maybe I should think of weird porn scenes.

"Thanks for letting me go."

Mom nods. "I want you all to have these teen experiences, you know." Her voice is sincere, and her eyes look sad for a moment. It hits me that when Mom was my age, she wasn't out partying; she was taking care of Lucian and about to be knocked up with me.

I nod, walking away. I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I find myself wandering over to my sisters, who are taking selfies. They've been taking pictures of everything and anything since they got here. I'm sad they're going home in a few days.

Behind them are Katie and Sam, both staring at my brothers. I can't help but flop down next to them. "Ladies."

They laugh and roll their eyes.

"Damon, do you own a shirt? I swear to God, I never see you in one," Sam says as she keeps her focus on Lucian.

I laugh. "It's hot, and I like to keep up my tan."

She rolls her eyes but never takes them off my brother.

"I'm riding with you and Mike to the party tonight," I inform Katie. I fold my hands behind my head, relaxing in the sun as I hear my siblings laughing in the background.

*AFOC*

I finish buttoning the black shirt I'm wearing over a white tee, straightening it all out over my lucky black jeans. All that's left is a quick hand through the hair and I'm ready. I'm looking forward to going out and just letting off steam in the form of sex and alcohol.

I make my way out of my room, passing where my little sisters are staying while they're here. I hear the words, "You shouldn't be sending that!"

Unable to help myself, I open their door and see something that I will never be able to unsee.

"Sarah, what the fuck!" I snatch the phone from her hand at the same time that I close my eyes, wishing that I hadn't seen her naked picture.

Her eyes bulge and she screams for her phone back, which causes Lucian, Mike, Sam, and Katie to appear in the door frame.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucian looks between the three of us.

Sarah's eyes begin to water as she looks at me, clawing at my arm while I hold the phone above my head.

"Sarah is taking naked pictures of herself, and from what I heard she was about to send them to someone." Panic and disgust are clear in my voice.

Sarah begins to sob. "Please don't tell your mom and dad, they'll never let me come back."

Lucian takes Sarah into his arms as I lower the phone, but I refuse to look at it, afraid that more of the image will be burned into my head. The last thing her brother wants to have going on in his brain is that. I need to see what's been texted back and forth, but I know I can't do it without being further scarred. I look over at Sam and Katie. "You guys check this and delete the pictures, please." As I shove the phone into their unsuspecting hands, their eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't want to see her naked!" Sam scoffs, trying to hand the phone back to me.

Shaking my head violently, I say, "You're a girl, you can look at another girl naked. It's okay."

Mike laughs as Kate rolls her eyes. "You know that's not how it works, right?"

Katie looks at Mike to back her up, but I speak first. "Look, we're her big brothers; we don't want to see naked pictures of our eleven-year-old sister. Please, could you just..." I wave my hand in the general direction of the phone.

Sam eyes me, I swear I see something in her expression before she sighs and starts working on the phone. Katie watches over her shoulder while Sarah pulls away from Lucian and sits on her bed.

"Well?" Lucian walks toward Sam.

Tears streak down Sarah's face, but her eyes are blank. I know we need to tell Mom. She is, and will always be, the best person to address this.

"It looks like a guy around seventeen, someone she must have met at the water park. He's pretty much saying she needs to start showing him how much she likes him, or he's going to take his attention somewhere else."

My eyes bulge as Mike curses and Lucian just snatches the phone and looks at Sarah. "Some pervert pressuring you like this isn't okay."

Before she can respond, my mother speaks from the doorway. "What?"

Her voice is hard as she takes the phone from Lucian, looking at each of us. I see Dad in the hallway with my sleeping brother in his arms and the same hard look on his face. Of course, we all freeze at the sound of her voice and the look on her face. Her eyes flicker to the phone and her thumb starts to punch the screen.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Please let me come back." Sarah lunges toward Mom, hugging her fiercely. Mom wraps her arms around her, shushing her.

"Oh, sweet girl, I'm not mad. I am, however, disappointed." She turns to us as Sarah buries her face into her chest. "Out, of all you. Sarah and I are going to have a conversation."

We follow Dad out and the door closes behind us.

"Julie, will you help me put Wyatt down?" Edward puts his hand out for her to take. She glances at the door one last time before taking his hand.

"You guys have other things to do, don't you?" He raises a brow.

I hold both hands up in front of me. "I don't need to be told twice; let's go."

It takes us about half an hour before we arrive at the party, which is in full swing. I throw open the car door, needing to get out and just let go. I know it's only been two weeks, but to me, it feels like a lifetime of being locked up.

Cups are being passed around and I quickly grab one, scanning the room to see what my options are. There are plenty of them, too, but one in particular is a dark haired girl tucked in the corner sipping from a red cup. I swallow half of my own drink before walking closer to her. She nibbles on her thumb as she looks around the room. Her body language says she's new to this kind of scene. I can't approach her immediately without scaring her off, so I decide to hit the dance floor. Hopefully, she'll notice me first.

Feeling the beat, I sway on the dance floor and find some random chick to dance with. I'm a lot of things, but I won't ever force myself on someone that doesn't want me. I place one hand on the girl's hip as I hold my drink with the other hand. I press my hips against hers and we start a slow grind, moving to the beat coming from the radio. After a few minutes, she turns around. I press one leg between hers and her gaze flickers to mine. Her lips part, indicating what I already know based on the heat coming off her body. I smirk, griping her hip as we grind to the beat of the music. I know this girl would be easy for me to get, but what I need is the girl hovering in the corner. And now she's watching me with interest. I lean down, kissing my dance partner's cheek before walking toward who I really want. Her dark hair is brushed over one shoulder, one arm wrapped around her midsection. She's showing just a sliver of tanned skin.

I swallow the last of my drink, setting the empty cup down on a nearby surface. I'm not able to take my eyes off her, and she remains focused on me, too. I can't help but smirk at the lust slowly filling her gaze. Putting my hands in my pockets and leaning against the wall next to her, I say, "Hey, what's a hot woman like you doing chilling in the corner alone?"

Her cheeks flush and her eyes drop to the ground. "This isn't my scene; my cousin wanted to come, but she didn't want to come alone, so." She shrugs, finally looking back at me.

I notice she's a good foot shorter than me, meaning she has to look up at me. It makes certain parts of my body twitch to think how perfect she would look on top of me. Some of her hair falls in front of her face, so I brush it behind her ear. I swear I hear her breath catch, causing me to smirk more.

"Would you dance with me, beautiful?" I take her hand in mine and can't help gently pulling her closer to me.

She nods, allowing me to take her to the dance floor. She presses her back against my chest as we find our rhythm with the music. It doesn't take long for her to loosen up, turning and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I lean down, pressing my lips close to her ear. "My name is Damon."

She turns her face, returning the favor of her lips next to my ear. "Trisha."

I straighten up with a smile. Her skin is flushed and she grinds against me with a purpose. "Do you want to go somewhere with more privacy?" I ask, my voice colored with need.

She nods. I quickly take her hand, leading her through the crowd and outside with my arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me about yourself?" I ask her as I find a quiet place far from the house. We're going to need some privacy if this goes where I think it's about to go.

We sit on a short wall and I pull her onto my lap, not wanting much space between us.

She giggles before replying, "Um, I'm nineteen. I go to UDub."

I nod in approval. "Nice. What's your major?"

Her face lights up. "I want to be a special education teacher."

My own smile matches hers. "That's pretty cool."

She ducks her head, hiding behind her hair. "Yeah."

I lift her chin so she'll look at me. I watch her gaze as it bounces between my lips and my eyes. I lean in and kiss her gently. Pulling back, I look into her eyes. Does she want this too?

"What about you?" she quickly asks before I can kiss her again.

I smirk and throw out a quick lie. "I'm eighteen. I'll be attending Seattle Pacific in the fall on a football scholarship. I still have no idea what I'll major in."

I lean in again, just a few centimeters away from her lips.

"I've never been this kind of girl," she whispers against my mouth.

I lean away just a bit, allowing her the space to not feel pressured. "We don't have to do anything."

She dives for my lips and grinds against me. "No, I want to do this."

This ended up being a fucking great night.

XOXOXOXOXO  
I got lots of inspiration from RL events for this wonderful chapter lol. How are you all doing, next chapter we are back with Lucian and you can see what is going to happen with Sam. I know you all are worried so no worries next week you will get those answers :)


	6. Chapter 6

**To clarify a couple things, Sara and Julie are Jakes kids making them half-sisters to Lucian and Damon. They come for the summer to hang out with them. It was explained at the end of AWOC. But I hope that kind of clears a few things up. **

**I think this is the chapter most of you were waiting for ;) See you at the bottom**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

**Chapter 6**

**Lucian POV**

My feelings for Sam are so different from what I felt for Brandi. I planned a future with her, and it felt natural. But Sam puts my insides in knots. I want her in ways I told myself I can't have her. And knowing she sleeps in her car gives me nightmares of epic proportions.

I can't help but panic at the end of the day when Sam says she's heading out. "Please, just crash here. You can sleep on the couch in here; my parents won't care," I beg for the umpteenth time.

She closes her eyes, breathing harshly through her nose. She fists her hands at her sides. "Lucian, I can't stay here. Your family already does too much for me."

I repress a growl. "Sam, I care about you, and I can't sleep thinking you're out there in some abandoned parking lot. I end up conjuring these images of someone breaking into your car and hurting you." I grip the ends of my hair.

Her eyes narrow. "Not everyone grew up with a perfect family and a silver spoon in their mouth."

I fist my hand over my chest as my heart tightens. "You do _not_ understand how I grew up."

Her jaw tightens as her eyes narrow. "Come on, Lucian, you don't understand what it's like to grow up on the other side. Never knowing if you'll eat. I've been in so many foster places I lost count. You have no idea what it's like living day to day."

I throw my arms out. "All this is a new development. My mom had me at fourteen and my brother at sixteen. She got kicked out of her house when she graduated high school." I take a step toward her as her eyes widen." My mom worked her _ass_ off making sure she could feed us and keep a roof over our heads. She would go days without eating! She never bought clothes for herself until six, almost seven years ago, when the only man that deserved the title of Dad walked into our lives."

Her face drains of color. "I didn't…"

I shake my head. "No, you didn't, because it's not something we talk about. But I didn't think I needed to say that. I never thought you would think of me like that."

When I hear the stairs squeak, I turn to find my mom hovering. Her gaze bounces back and forth between us. "Everything okay?"

With one last look at Sam, who looks sick, I answer, "As a matter of fact, no. Mom, Sam lives in her car."

Mom steps into the den, moving toward Sam.

Sam wraps her arms around herself, tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

"Sam, hun, you'll stay here tonight, and in the morning we'll figure everything out." Mom wraps Sam up into her arms as she cries.

Unable to handle it, I go to my room. I turn some music on and lie on my bed while I overthink everything. I wonder if she really thinks of me that way, or if it was just anger over me pushing her to stay.

It feels like forever before I hear loud steps and my door is pushed open by a smug and disheveled Damon. "This is some depressing shit." His gaze roams over me.

I narrow my eyes at his towering form. "Leave me alone."

He scoffs, coming in and flopping next to me. "Mom is comforting your girl. She find out about her living out of her car or something?"

"Yeah."

He hums. "Why aren't you down there? Isn't that your thing, being romantic and comforting?"

"She thinks I'm some spoiled rich kid that would never understand what she's going through. It pissed me off, so in retaliation, I told Mom about her living out of her car." It hits me then that he knew. "How did you know Sam lives in her car?"

He shrugs. "Not that hard to figure out. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't positive until tonight when I saw her car. Everything she owns is in it."

I snort. "Figures."

"Look, I'm glad you told Mom, even if the circumstances weren't the best. She needs a safe place to live."

I don't answer him, thinking he's right, but I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It's not like we ever talk about our past. We mostly pretend that Dad has always been here and that Mom was never a waitress at Paul's Diner.

We don't talk about the nights mom cried herself to sleep, or the permanent circles under eyes and the years of sacrifices she made.

He gets up. "Well, I'm off to bed. I got buzzed, had amazing sex"—he smirks—"twice, so I'm wiped out."

I groaning in disgust, hitting him with a pillow as he leaves laughing. I hate his smug ass.

The next morning, I'm the first awake. I wasn't able to sleep through the night. Apparently, I'm not the only one, because a very sleepy Sam is sitting at the table with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them.

"Morning," I greet her softly as I start the coffee.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night. I was just angry and… and…" I can hear the tears before I see them.

I walk to her, gathering her in my arms. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just want you to be safe."

She hugs me back fiercely. "I would have done the same if you insulted me as I did you."

I sit in the chair, shifting us so she's sitting on my lap. "What happened after I went to my room?"

She sighs. "Your mom got me some blankets and pillows and begged me not to run. She told me again she would take care of everything."

I chuckle. "That sounds like Mom."

A small sigh escapes her. "You're lucky to have her."

My lips curve up. "You have her now, too, you know."

Her eyes widen, making me want to kiss her hard. But this can't be the right time for it, can it? We still haven't had our first kiss. I wanted that last night but drama happened instead. This can't be the right time for it. Most girls want a romantic moment after a date, right?

As my brain battles, I hear the many footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Little eyes!" Mike announces as he comes in with all our little siblings in tow.

I laugh, kissing Sam's nose. That's innocent enough, I _think_. She quickly slides off my lap.

"Pancakes for breakfast, our little minions." I clap my hands together, knowing my siblings need to eat and my parents need sleep.

Lily, Masen, and Maddie cheer, jumping up and down. Julie smiles, whereas Sarah just curls into herself and sits down.

Mike, Sam, and I easily work around the kitchen getting each of our little shadows a plate of food before sitting down ourselves.

Sarah is still red around the eyes as she moves food around with her fork. I lean back, putting my arm on the back of her chair. "You okay, sis?"

She leans against me awkwardly. "I feel stupid. Mama B told me she isn't mad, just worried."

I kiss the top of her head. "I love you, and if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

She nods as she takes two small bites. Mom walks in with her ear pressed against the phone, Dad casually walking behind her.

"Yes, Irina. You don't understand how much this means to me. Thank you. See you in an hour."

Dad leans against the counter next to the coffee maker in nothing but his PJ bottoms. "I really enjoy just waking up and having coffee. No running around like chickens with our heads cut off."

Sam's face is turning red as my dad sips on his coffee. Her eyes flicker to mine. "Do the men in your family not understand the concept of shirts?"

Dad laughs so hard he almost spills his precious life force.

Damon pops in, grinning. "Sorry, Red, we just like to show off the goods."

Sam rolls her eyes, but her entire face is beet red.

"Anyway," Mom chuckles, changing the subject. "Sam, your caseworker will be here in about an hour and a half. Tanya and Irina will be here within the hour. We would like to talk about a new arrangement for you."

It doesn't take much to figure out Mom's plan.

"It's all up to you and what you want to do, sweetie. I think you fit into our family so nicely, but it wouldn't be right for you to stay here while you have a relationship with Lucian." Mom sits down while Dad walks over, handing her some coffee and kissing her cheek.

They show so much affection, affirming how much they love each other. I want that. My gaze darts to Sam. Is she the one I want it with? Is this all too much, too soon? I'm only seventeen. There's so much I want first.

"If they want me, I would be happy to stay there," Sam murmurs, picking at her food.

I'm positive I missed part of the conversation while I was lost in my own personal dilemma.

"Good. We'll have it all set by this afternoon. Remind me to call Sarah's grandparents to let them know her phone will be in my possession until she goes home this Sunday." Mom claps her hands together.

Sarah hides her face behind her hair. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Mom answers decisively.

Quietly, my sister whines how unfair it is. I keep in the chuckle that wants to burst out. It's uncanny how similar she and Damon are.

*AFOC*

"Can you tell me what happened that made you run away from the Jamerson's?" The frog-looking woman stares at Sam, who is clinging to my hand.

My aunts are sitting with us while Mom and Dad are with all the kids out in the yard, giving us privacy. The caseworker wanted me to leave, but Sam begged me to stay with her. Ms. Paine wasn't thrilled about it, but Mom shut her down by immediately agreeing with Sam and ushering everyone outside.

She squeezes my hand. "Mr. Jamerson made me very uncomfortable. And when I tried telling you, you said I was being paranoid. So when I woke up with him hovering over me in my sleep, I took off."

My gaze flies to the ugly woman whose face is now red as all eyes are on her. "Well. I will get that investigated. Now, Mrs. and Mrs. Denali, if we can just..." She shuffles some papers in her beat-up binder.

Aunt Irina's jaw clenches and her lips are pressed tightly together, but it's Aunt Tanya that speaks. "You ignored her. She told you something important, and you ignored her. Because of that, she's been living out of her car for six months. You realize that for almost three months it was fucking cold as shit!"

My aunt's bold statement causes Ms. Paine's eyes to pop out. "Well..." She looks like a fish out of water.

Aunt Irina cuts her off. "Once we have Sam settled in our home, I will contact your superiors regarding the way you seriously dropped the ball, causing a seventeen-year-old to run away because she didn't feel she would receive adequate help. You can leave now," Aunt Irina dismisses Ms. Paine.

Sam burrows her face into my arm. I can feel her body shaking, I just can't tell if she's crying or laughing.

Irina scoffs at the caseworker's hasty exit and turns her attention to Sam. "Now, we just want to go over a few things like expectations."

"I'll be outside when you're all done, babe." I kiss the side of her head, knowing I'm not needed for this.

Walking out onto the porch, I see Mom with tears slowly falling down her cheeks and the phone pressed to her ear.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Dun Dun Duuuunnn Yeah I did that lol, unlike the Sam situation you will learn about what happens next week. **

**How are you guys feeling about this? My purpose to waiting was as teens and the fact how much Lucian likes Sam that he would cover for her for a while before confessing. **

**The Inked contest is still accepting submissions till Sept 22 we have several entries that you can go read and check they are some really good ones. **

**Twilight Bothered Contest is accepting votes you should go read the stories there are hilarious and amazing. **

**You can keep up with teasers and what I am working on on my FB Page Alyscia's Fics and I post pics there and on my blog with the same name. See you all next week. **


	7. Chapter 7

**RL is getting very hectic. I read every review and I love how you all are getting into the story. I am sorry for not responding like I said a lot going on currently. **

**See you at the bottom. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I miss my wife. It's been a long time since we've been apart for more than a day. It's now been four days since the call that changed our happy family vacation into a massive upheaval.

Sarah's grandparents passed away in their sleep from carbon monoxide poisoning. We don't have all the details because their deaths are still being investigated. Sarah is putting on a brave face, but I know she's hurting. That's more my wife's area, but she's in Michigan along with Irina, getting everything together for the funeral.

The first hurdle to deal with is custody of Sarah. Linda and Barry's will states they want Sarah to come live with us. It's not an issue to us; it's mostly a formality for the caseworker. Bella has to deal with that plus funeral arrangements to the specifications left in their will.

My hurdle is taunting me from the bed; four half-packed bags for our children under five. I need to pack for at least ten days. _Ten fucking days_, and was I given specifics of what I needed to pack? No, I wasn't. At least the oldest kids have been helpful. Damon has stepped up with helping me when he isn't hovering over Sarah and being her shield. To be honest, it's as if they had a meeting and each one took assignments. Lucian cooks, Mike cleans, Damon watches the little ones, and Julie does what we ask of her.

My phone dings as I'm shoving more clothes in each bag. I answer quickly, my sexy wife greeting me with tired eyes.

"I thought I would never get on the phone with you," my love greets me.

"Rough day?"

She gives a humorless chuckle. "You could say that. Sarah's birth mom is giving us trouble about custody _and_ contesting the will. Linda and Barry left everything to Sarah, and Gail is just…" She scoffs, looking off screen. "Selfish, she's really selfish, Edward. I'm pretty sure we'll end up going to court. Right now we have custody of Sarah; we won that battle. But Gail is fighting tooth and nail for the estate and any inheritance they planned for Sarah." She growls, running her fingers through her hair.

Trying to lighten the mood, I say, "Well, she might change her mind when we all show up tomorrow."

Bella snorts. "I can only hope so, because I worry about how this will affect Sarah."

"Whatever it is, we'll help her together as a family."

"Damn straight we will. When do you land?"

I double check the flight information laying on the dresser. "Around ten. We take off at five."

She relaxes against a pillow. "How's the packing going?"

I narrow my eyes. "All the older kids are good to go. I suck at packing our youngest children's bags."

She shrugs. "As long as there are two nice outfits, the rest doesn't matter."

I scoff. "Remember you said that when you see what I packed tomorrow."

Bella laughs. "It'll be fine, baby. Oh, before I forget, Julie's grandmother said she can stay for the rest of the summer. They need to talk to us once we get home from Michigan."

My brows furrow. "Did they say what about?"

She shakes her head. "No idea, but I can't worry about it right now. We have to get through this."

I nod. "Okay, I have to finish packing and then go to bed. You should do the same, love. You look like you're about to fall asleep."

Her eyes droop down for a moment before opening back up. She gives me a wry smile. "All right. I love you, and I can't wait to see you and my babies tomorrow. I miss you all so much."

"I love you, too. Try to get some sleep, love."

She nods, blowing me a kiss and ending the call.

The alarm goes off way too early.

I chartered us a private jet to take us into Detroit where Irina and Bella are picking us up. It's a long five hours. As we get off the plane, it takes a lot for me not to kiss the fucking ground. Wyatt cried for the first hour, Maddi and Masen wouldn't sit still, and my little Lilypad whined about her ears. Lucian and Mike did their best to distract the twins while I tried calming Lily and Wyatt the best I could. Tanya had her hands full. This was Thomas and Kenny's first flight, and Sam was helping keep Thomas busy as Kenny clung to Tanya.

Once inside the airport, the kids scream in glee as they run to their mom. Bella's face breaks out into a smile, bending down to hug all the little devils while Wyatt tries squirming out of my arms to get to her.

"I missed all of you so much."

They all talk over each other as she stands up, taking our youngest away from me and pecking my lips. "Are you ready for this?"

I smile. "As I'll ever be."

*AFOC*

There's a decent crowd during the viewing, and it remains drama free. I couldn't help be thankful for Sarah's sake.

But our luck isn't with us today as Sarah's mom shows up during the service. Sarah is sitting between Lucian and Damon with the latter on the end closest to the aisle. He's not having it when Gail tries to squeeze in between him and Sarah, who clings to Lucian.

"She's _my_ daughter," she hisses loudly.

"Bitch, please," Damon snorts, blocking her from sliding past him.

Her eyes pop out at his dismissive manner. "Listen here, you little bastard."

Bella stands up, Irina and Tanya right behind her. "This is not the place for this," she growls, trying to put a lid on the building explosion.

Gail stomps her foot but finds another seat. Damon's eyes remain forward, but his body tenses, his hand clenching into fists. Bella takes her seat next to me, leaning on my shoulder. "I was hoping she wouldn't show up."

"Let's just get through this so we can go to the house and figure out our next move," I whisper in her ear as the priest begins the service.

Our little ones stay put for the forty-five minutes for the service to take place. Sarah, Bella, Lucian, and Damon go in the stretch limo to follow the hearse to the cemetery. The rest of us follow in our rented vans.

Sarah still clings to Lucian, her eyes red from all the tears as we watch the caskets being lowered in the ground. I do what I can by getting Mike and Damon to help me with the little ones so Bella can support Sarah.

When we drive up to the house Sarah grew up in, Gail is standing there visibly shaking and looking like she'll lunge at any moment.

Bella and Tanya approach her, and I pass Wyatt off to Damon and join them. When I pass Irina, I see she has her phone up to her ear.

"Ms. Goldsmith, I have already told you that everything was left to Sarah. You can't be here." My wife's tone is low and controlled.

"This is bullshit! If I can't be here, then neither can you!"

From where I'm standing, I see her dilated eyes. "Bella, maybe we should just stay at the hotel and come back tomorrow with the cops. Today has been too much on Sarah as it is."

At the mention of cops, Gail pushes past us in a sprint, leaving without another word.

"That won't be the last of her." Tanya shakes her head, walking back over to Sam to take Kenny from her.

Bella buries herself in my chest as I hug her. "Sarah really wants to stay here with us tonight. Irina has already let the authorities know of our current predicament."

"Okay."

Sarah shows us around, telling us all about her memories of growing up here. She drags Julie, Lucian, and Damon around more to show them her room and the clubhouse that her grandpa built when she was little.

Mike and Sam volunteer to watch the little ones while the adults work on packing things and making piles such as Goodwill donations, what we want to save for Sarah as an adult, and Sarah's current belongings.

Days go by like this. After about the fourth day, my siblings go home, leaving my parents, Tanya, and Irina here while we clear out the house. Most things we're sending to a storage place in Seattle for Sarah when she's older. We'll keep the house in case Sarah wants it when she's an adult, or she can sell it.

Gail stayed away after we called the cops when she tried breaking in.

By the fifth day, we've cleared out the house and a moving company comes to take Sarah's things to our home in one truck and the things to the storage facility in another one.

"Can I have a goodbye party so I can see my friends before we go back home?" Sarah asks.

Bella looks at me. "What do you think?"

I look at my newly adopted daughter who has big brown eyes; Puss in Boots comes to mind. "Let's have a pool party at the hotel."

She cheers, hugging me tightly before grabbing her phone. "When?"

"Friday night. We can book a couple more rooms and some of your closest friends can stay the night."

She squeals as she types into her phone; I assume she's inviting people.

Bella chuckles as we watch Sarah run off to Julie.

"We better start buying stuff for the party," she muses.

"I'll do that. I have to make some phone calls, make sure the office isn't on fire since I've been gone almost a month."

Bella groans. "I know, Leah called to tell me I better hire a PA and a receptionist because the grant came through for the clinic and the works program is in full swing."

"Housekeeper, too," I add to her list.

She growls and gives me a look. "It's too much."

"It'll help when school starts."

"Fine! We can do a housekeeper. But our three teens and a preteen will help clean. We would only need one a few times a week."

I internally fist pump. "I have a list of people you can interview for PA and housekeeper. I'll ask Angela about receptionists." I quickly kiss her and take my leave before she can yell at me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**How do you guys think they handled this curveball?**

**See you all next week. **


	8. Chapter 8

I love all your guy's responses to the story. I am sorry that I didn't get an update last week. If you arent in my FB group, I am going through something either its hormones or just depression maybe both but its been hard to do anything I love doing. I have up to chapter 12 completed and beta'd and I have sent off chapter 13th finally after two months. I am going to update every other week until I can get myself better.

Thank you all for being so amazing. See you at the bottom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I'm distracted; my focus should be on what the person in front of me is saying. They're describing why they would make a good personal assistant, but I'm too in my head about the phone call I just received.

"_I'm just going to get to the point, dear. We hope that Julie can live with you."_

Nine kids twenty-four seven, that's not too much, right? I know in my heart we have room and more than enough money to support her. Julie already fits in like a glove, but that's an extra person in the house. Can I give her the attention she needs; that all my kids need? Will I stretch myself too thin? I know in my heart what I want to say, but I need to talk to Edward and to our kids.

I try to focus on my interviewee. "Amanda, what would you say your strongest attributes are as a personal assistant?"

She answers with very detailed examples as my mind wanders again.

It's been nonstop since we got back from Michigan. Edward has been pulling extra hours to get caught up from being away for a month. I've been on the phone nonstop with contractors, donors, businesses and corporations. The boys have begun football practice, Sarah's practicing for cheerleading tryouts. She's been flourishing with the transition. Sarah had a few bumps at night, or when she went for the cheerleading squad; she wanted to call her grandparents and remembered she couldn't. She shut down for a couple of days, but mostly she's happy.

Will Julie adjust as Sarah has? Their circumstances are different; Sarah didn't have a choice, her grandparents were taken from her. Julie's grandparents are giving her up, just like her mother did. Jake wanted nothing to do with her either.

I force myself to the present.

"Thank you for coming in. I'll let you know my decision by Friday." I quickly shake her hand.

I sigh, looking at all the resumes on my desk. I have three for the housekeeper, two for personal assistant, and four for the receptionist position. Angela really did a marvelous job gathering up to ten candidates per position for me, earning her a bonus.

The housekeeper position I think I'll send over to Edward to see what he thinks, considering it's as much his decision as it is mine. With the position of PA, I think I'll do some social media research and see what they're like when they aren't being interviewed. I don't need them to be perfect, but I want them to have similar views as mine for this to work. And I'll call Leah in to have her input for the receptionist job to see what she thinks.

A rap on my door forces my eyes from my desk to where Sam is standing with some papers.

"Mrs. Cullen, Leah wanted me to drop these off." She holds some papers up for me to see.

A warm smile spreads across my face. "Yes, I assume those are the hourly logs. And, you can call me Bella."

Sam nods, ignoring my request to call me Bella here at the center yet again. She places the papers in my outstretched hand.

"How are you liking the daycare?" I ask.

After being with Tanya and Irina for just a few weeks, I can tell a difference in my son's girlfriend. She is still a regular fixture around my home, but she's not as intense as before. Sam's volunteering at the daycare which gives her the hours she needs for her senior year volunteering requirement, and it buffs up her transcripts.

Her eyes brighten as she answers. "I love working with the kids. It reinforces me wanting to get into social work."

I can see why my son is fond of Sam. She's her own person who has dreams outside of marriage and a family. His ex was always dreaming and planning a future where my son was the breadwinner, but Sam, well, she has her own plans.

"That's great. I know Leah really loves having you. Not a lot of the younger crowd likes to volunteer there."

Her cheeks turn red. "She's cool."

I chuckle. "Thank you, Sam."

I know she's not my daughter, but she's definitely a young woman I'm rooting for. If I'm lucky enough, someday she'll be my daughter-in-law.

Of course, more depressing thoughts occur when thinking of my children. Damon is doing better, but, as always, he's pushing the boundaries of my self-control. He constantly asks to go to a party every Saturday, and at least every Wednesday he asks to go somewhere; he doesn't come home until late at night. I know I shouldn't allow my fifteen-year-old son to just do what I'm certain he's doing, but my thinking is that at least I know where he is compared to the alternative. And it's not as if I say yes every time.

Why do I feel I'm just making excuses for myself?

I shake my head, grabbing my phone to take on the next part of my day. I have to get the clinic ready, and I make a mental note to make sure I sit down with Edward about the phone call I received.

*AFOC*

Coming home to loud voices is not a homecoming you want as a mom, especially when said voices are of your husband and one of your children arguing.

The anger in Edward's voice startles me. "She was eighteen."

"It's not like she knew how old I am until you interrupted."

"How could you be doing that at work?"

I walk into a hostile standoff between Edward and Damon.

"What's going on?"

Edward turns his red face to me. "Mike called and said Damon needed a ride home. I get there, and Damon is on the receiving end of a blow job with an eighteen-year-old woman."

My heart sinks as I look at my son; he doesn't look ashamed at all.

"How do you even know she's eighteen, Dad?"

Edward closes his eyes for a moment. "She shadowed Angela for two weeks."

Damon shifts on his feet. "She didn't know how old I am, please don't get her into trouble."

I shake my head, not understanding where I went wrong. "Damon, please go to your room. Your dad and I need to talk about what to do with you."

"Sex is a normal thing, Mom. It's not like I did anything wrong."

I glare at him. "You told this girl you were at least of age. You manipulated a poor woman to perform a sexual act on you. This is serious! I could prosecute her for statutory rape, Damon."

He casts his eyes down. "I didn't think of it that way."

I shake my head. "No, you didn't think at all. Please, go to your room."

Edward stomps off to the kitchen, and I quietly follow.

"Where are the other kids?" I ask, sitting down at the table as I watch him bang things around the kitchen until he has a drink in his hand.

He takes a sip of amber liquid. "Lucian and Mike took them out for pizza."

A few moments pass of him sipping his drink and me breathing. The tension is thick; neither one of us wants to address what we're going to do.

"If Damon is just working to hook up, I don't think he needs to be working there anymore."

I know my husband is right, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to think of Damon giving up the job he begged for the moment he turned fifteen. "What should we have him do, then? We can't have him bored enough to find other ways to be promiscuous."

His eyes are hard when they land on mine. "He can volunteer at the daycare, and/or work at my office."

I close my eyes, agreeing with him by nodding my head. I have to bring up the other issue. "Okay, this is such horrid timing, but there's another thing we need to talk about."

His jaw tightens as he closes his eyes. "Bella," he grinds through his teeth. "I can't take anymore disappointments from our kids today."

I ignore his comment. "Julie's grandma called me today."

His posture loosens up and he meets my eyes. "What day does she go home?"

"That's that thing." I brace myself. "She wants Julie to live with us permanently." I launch into the conversation I had with Ellen.

He sits there sipping his drink. "Okay, so we move Damon to the third floor with Lucian and Mike. Sarah can take Damon's old room, and Julie can take over the summer room."

It seems so simple the way he just arranges things like what's happening is no big deal. "You don't think it's too much for us?"

I look at my husband, trying to think of the last time he and I had a moment for us. We always told ourselves once the girls go home, but now they _are_ home. I hate feeling selfish, but I really miss my husband.

Edward sweeps his gaze over me, and I see his need. "She's family. It's only too much if we let it be."

His warm words take all the worry away. "Are you sure?"

"Couldn't be more sure," he answers simply.

A small smile graces my lips. "Since that's done, let's go give our son his punishment."

My husband jumps up and makes his way up to Damon's room. I get the impression he'll enjoy doling out this punishment.

Damon is laying on his bed, his headphones in, and all I see is Jake when we first met. My heart sinks. What if no matter what I do or say, Damon just has too much Jake in him? I shouldn't be thinking like this; I'm a horrible mom.

I feel Edward's hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at him, finding his eyes searching mine as I wipe away tears.

"Damon," Edward calls.

His looks up at us and pulls out his headphones. "So, how long am I grounded?"

Edward growls at our son's uncaring response. "We don't think grounding you will be enough for you to understand the seriousness of what you did."

Damon sits up, looking between us. "You aren't serious about getting the bodyguard? Dad, come on. I mean, I haven't snuck out. I've been asking." His voice gives away his worry.

I take a breath. "No, you'll put in your two-weeks' notice at Buckle, and you'll either be at the daycare with Leah, or in the office with Dad in your spare time."

He jumps up. "That isn't fair!"

Edward steps toward him. "We don't care. You're fifteen; you're supposed to be working, not getting your dick sucked."

I blanch at his blunt words. "This is happening. Tomorrow, me or your dad will take you up there so you can tell them you're quitting, and then we'll make a schedule on what days you're with Leah or with Dad."

I watch as his face transforms from the little boy I've loved and raised and sacrificed for, into an angry teen that looks too much like his father. "He isn't even my fucking dad! This is bullshit!"

My heart shatters as my husband leaves the room shaking.

"Damon." I turn away, clasping the door handle and trying to keep my tears at bay. "I'm sorry you're angry, but these are the consequences of your poor choices."

I shut the door behind me. It doesn't take much to find Edward in the den with a drink in his hand. His face is broken as he blankly stares at the T.V.

"I'm not in the mood to discuss it, Bella."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXo**

**I am not going to lie this chapter made me cry. How did it make you guys feel?**

**TFN is announcing Inked Contest winners on Oct 4th. **

**TFN Last contest of the year is 911/First Responders. **

**The Trick or Treat contest is accepting submissions till Oct 11th. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! Sick kids and lots of doctor appointments. Just hang with me while I continue to sort things out. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 9**

**Damon POV**

The nurse's gaze roams over me as she takes my blood. The tsking and loud sighing tells me everything I need to know about what she's thinking. It's along the same lines as my dad, who's silently sitting in the corner.

He won't meet my eyes. I'm sure he's two parts angry from last night and three parts livid from just an hour ago. The manager that accepted my two-week notice was the one I'd had sex with recently. I saved her from charges by promising I won't go back for my last two weeks.

The heat of embarrassment floods through me as the nurse hands me a paper gown and asks, "Have you noticed any lesions on or around your urethra or testicles?"

_Fuck, kill me now_. "No," I answer in a voice gone high pitch.

She asks more questions like how many partners I've had in the last six months, etc. I answer in the same squeaky voice.

"The doctor will be in momentarily." She closes the door behind her.

I look at my dad, who's now standing. "If you're okay here, I'm going to wait in the car."

Relieved that he won't be here for more of my humiliation, I tell him, "Yeah, I'm good."

I put the stupid paper gown on after Dad walks out, getting it on just in time for the doctor to knock.

He walks in and shakes my hand. "Hi, Damon, I'm Dr. Stevens." He drops my hand and fires off questions. "No blisters, spots or lesions? Any discharge from your penis, painful urination, painful ejaculation?" He doesn't wait for an answer before he grabs my balls and says, "Cough."

_Fuck my life_. "No, to all the above," I answer while coughing.

He continues his investigation, prodding me and asking more questions. I answer each question as quickly as he asks. _God, you end this now, I will never have sex again_, I pray.

The doctor takes his gloves off. "Okay, Damon, it'll be a couple of days for the labs to come back."

I nod. "Am I good to go, then?"

"Yes, you are, and I suggest you get yourself screened every three to six months if you're going to keep up the sexual activity."

I ignore him, wanting him to leave so I can get my clothes on and get the fuck out of here. He finally does, and I quickly get dressed and all but run out of the clinic.

I slide into the car, slamming the door out of pure rebellion for the bullshit I just had to endure. Dad sits quietly, not starting the car. I hear the minutes tick by and it starts to worry me. "Dad?"

"What did the doctor say?"

I shrug. "That it would be a few days before my labs come in."

"Everything else okay?"

Seriously? "It was _fine_, Dad. He fondled my balls, asked me about my dick." I look over at him, angry at the entire situation. "This experience put me off of sex. Mission accomplished, I am scarred for life. Maybe I'll hold out until marriage like golden boy Lucian."

He slams a hand against the steering wheel. "You know what, Damon, considering the age of the women you're having sex with—" He cuts himself off with a shake of his head and breathes deeply through his nose. "I'm glad everything looks good. I hope the tests come back okay." He starts the car. "I'm taking you over to the center; Leah wants you to start training."

I nod my head, still angry that he made me go through that shit.

"I know you're angry and that you hate me. You made that clear last night when you said I wasn't your real dad. But guess what? I might not share your DNA, but you are my son, and I love you." His hands are tight against the steering wheel.

I want to take back the words I said last night, but no matter how much I didn't mean them, I can't. Instead, I mumble, "Love you, too, Dad."

He says nothing, but I see a partial smile appear as we pull into the center's parking lot. When I walk in, Aunt Leah is there waiting for me with her hands on her hips.

"I will only tell you once." I wait for her to continue, looking at the aunt I don't have the best relationship with. I show her respect, but when she looks at me, I feel as if she doesn't see me.

She takes a step closer to me, her brown eyes narrowing. "If I see or hear anything, or even _suspect_ you're having sex while you're supposed to be working, you're gone. I don't give second chances."

Words escape me. How the hell do I respond to what she just said to me? "I won't have sex here, Aunt Leah."

She rolls her eyes. "You better not." She walks away, and I feel shame overcome me.

"Are you okay?" I jump, turning to see Sam standing there with her bright eyes appraising me.

"Yeah. It's my fault this is happening."

She tilts her head. "Yeah, it is. It's big of you to admit that."

I snort, "Yeah, red, really big of me."

*AFOC*

Everyone is at the dinner table which gives me the creeps. There are only a few occasions that Mom has made us all eat at the table together. It's big news or an event of sorts. I know there isn't anything special happening, meaning they have news.

Mom clears her throat. "Your father and I want to discuss some things that are changing around here. I know we've been busy after getting home."

I stay quiet. My opinion would not be good here, not after the last couple of days.

"Julie's grandparents called me. After some discussion, your dad and I decided she can come live with us permanently."

Julie squeals, hugging Sarah. They scream in delight, and the twins and Lily jump up and down. I look at my older brother; he's smiling, too, along with Mike. Their smiles appear genuine. I don't feel happy; I feel frustrated.

"I know this is exciting, and we're so happy to have you here, Julie, but this means a few new arrangements." Her gaze turns to me, and I just know it's going to affect me the most.

I scoff. "Yeah, let me guess. I'm giving up my room."

Dad clears his throat. "It's not like you won't have a room. You're going to the empty room on the third floor with Mike and Lucian."

"That room isn't empty, it's being used for storage," I argue.

Dad leans back in his chair, and the table goes quiet other than Wyatt's babbling. "It's all being moved to the space above the garage. Sarah will take your room, and then Julie will stay in the room she and Sarah are sharing currently."

What a well laid-out plan. "Yep, sure, maybe I should just get started." I storm off to my room and immediately turn my music up to blaring. I can't believe this.

"Damon," I hear a soft voice at my door.

"Come in." I sit down on my bed as Julie opens the door, her eyes trained on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Damon." Her voice trembles, and it breaks my heart. "I thought you'd be okay with me living here."

I pat the bed next to me and she timidly walks over, taking a seat next to me. I look at her and see how different she is compared to my other siblings. Sarah, Lucian, and I all have Jake's skin tone and brown eyes. Sarah and I have his attitude, from what I've heard. But Julie is pale with blue eyes, and she's so sweet; almost more so than Lucian's golden boy routine.

I know she had things rougher than even my brother and I had when we were younger. Her mother didn't want her, Jake didn't want her, and now her grandparents are ditching her.

I wrap my arm around her, pulling her to me. "Aw, sis, no. I'm super excited to have you here." I take a deep breath. "I've just had a crappy day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"That's what Daddy E said. He said you had a rough couple of days and that we should give you space. But I just want to hug you and tell you that I'll help you move your stuff. I'll even help paint your room if you want." Her bright eyes look at me with so much hope I can't help but smile back.

"Thank you, sis, but I got this. I'll come ask you if I change my mind." I kiss the top of her head, realizing she's just too good.

She leaves, and then Mom shows up in my doorway. "How was your day?"

I shrug. "Leah doesn't have a high opinion of me, but it's whatever. Mom, I really don't want to talk tonight."

I watch her eyes water as she nods her head. "Okay, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

I hate this feeling of disappointment. I know I disappoint her and everyone else. I'm just a big old pile of disappointment.

What feels like an eternity of time passes, and I think it's just me and maybe Mike that are awake when my phone starts going off.

_I need to see you _now ~Trisha

My mind turns over, trying to place her... Shit, the shy girl from the party.

_When_, I type back.

_Now_

I go to Mike's room to see if he can give me a quick ride, but his door is shut and the light is out. Shit.

"What do you want?"

I turn and see Lucian leaning against his door frame with his glasses falling down his nose. "I need a ride, can you help me out?"

He pushes off the door, crinkling his nose. "Dude, it's like, midnight. I'm not giving you a ride so you can go have sex."

I roll my eyes. "Man," I growl. "Please, I'll give you some money. It shouldn't take too long, and it's not for sex."

"Fine," he concedes.

The ride is quiet as I give him the location where I'm meeting up with Trisha. She's as cute as I remember her being. She's leaning against her car, then as I watch, she paces back and forth, chewing on her thumbnail.

Lucian side-eyes me. "I have a terrible feeling, Damon."

My stomach flips as I nod. I feel it, too. I think I truly fucked up.

I get out of the car, thinking I hear Lucian get out, too. "Hey, Trisha."

Her face is blotchy as she stops and her eyes tell me before I hear her say it. "I'm pregnant."

_Fuck._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_How are you all feeling about that? I know some of you called it a few chapters ago? _**

**_TFN's last contest of the year is 911/First Responders. Submissions are open till December 22._**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its been longer than I promised for an update but other than lame excuses I just been having RL hormones and being stressed and worried about doctors' appointments that updating has just slipped my mind. **

**Thank you for your patience and I do read every review I just haven't been able to get back with you guys. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 10 **

**Lucian POV**

The beginning of school is two weeks away, but we've already started football practice three days a week with two of those days being double practices. I love football, but I miss being at the office with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Irina. They keep me distracted more than throwing a ball and running does.

A hard smack to my helmet brings me to the present. I look up to find Mike glaring at me. "Dude, I got a date tonight, and if you don't get it together, the coach will make our practice longer. And I _will_ let Katie kill you."

I grin. "All right, all right, let's get this over with."

I keep my focus as much as I can during practice, and it seems to help everyone else stay focused. This allows us to get through two more plays and into our coach's speech on our game against the juniors. The coach drones on, and I can feel someone staring at me.

I turn my head enough to see Sam waiting against the fence, watching me with a big smile and giving a small wave. Her hair looks like fire as the sun lights it up from behind her. She's so beautiful.

A familiar hand smacks the back of my head. "Dude, coach is about to strangle you."

I glance at the coach and the vein on his forehead is throbbing against his darkened skin. "Now that our captain is paying attention; be here on Friday at eleven. We play at four."

We break out and Mike and I rush to change. We still need to pick Sarah up from practice, and Damon is riding with us, too. He practices on a different field in the same complex.

I find Sam leaning against my car wearing cut-off jeans and a crop top. "Hey, handsome."

I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek. "Hey, baby, I thought you were working late at the daycare?"

She shrugs. "They were overstaffed today, so Leah let me go."

Her gaze bounces from my eyes to my mouth. "Screw it." She grabs my face, pulling me down and smashing my lips against hers. I freeze for a second, then I grip her hips and my mouth falls into sync with hers. My blood is pumping loudly in my ears, and my heart is pounding against my chest as I pull her closer, needing more.

We're both gasping for air as we pull away.

She laughs. "I couldn't wait for you any longer."

"Get it, red." Damon cheers her on as he opens the passenger door behind us.

My cheeks flame as Sam laughs. "I wanted to do that and also ask if you want to go out later after you get your siblings home."

I pull her to me, kissing her hard. "I would love that. I'll text you when I'm ready."

Sam nibbles on her numb as she walks backward away from me with a smirk full of promises. _Shit_. Quicker than normal, we pick Sarah up and make it home, much to Mike's pleasure.

We walk in the house, and I notice Dad's home early. He's holding Lily on his hip and the phone against his ear. Wyatt repeatedly rams him in the ankles with his walker, laughing every time Dad jumps.

I quickly follow my brothers up to the third floor before Dad can see us and ask for help. Not that I don't want to help, but with the addition of my sisters coming to live with us and Mom opening the clinic, it's been nonstop babysitting. I really want to go out and forget that my little brother knocked someone up.

I collapse on my bed, my head swarming with everything I'm avoiding. My time has been so split between my siblings, football, the center, the firm, and what little time with Sam I can muster. Am I selfish for ditching my dad, knowing he needs some help? That could be a very important phone call.

I push off the bed to go help, but Damon stops me in the doorway. "What do you need?" I ask him, trying to hold in my annoyance.

"Sam and Julie are helping Dad, and Mike is all but out the door." His gaze never meets mine as he shifts his weight from foot to foot.

I take a deep breath, willing for patience. "What do you need, Damon? You don't darken my doorway for shits and giggles."

He huffs. "I need a ride to the appointment."

He need not elaborate further. I know exactly what he's talking about. "Of course, you do." I let my head fall back. "Let's go. I don't want to be late for my date tonight."

I have no idea what I should say. Should I be the nice brother and be there for him as his life changes, or do I be the brother that tells Dad and let _him_ take Damon to this appointment? What I wish I could do is stay out of it, but how do I do that when I'm stuck taking him to the damn appointments?

We make it to the door before Dad's thunderous voice stops us. "Where do you two think you're going?"

I glance at my brother, who puffs up and stares down our father. "I have an appointment, and Lucian is giving me a ride."

Dad shakes his head as Wyatt pulls at his tie. "No, reschedule it. I need one of you here with the kids. There's an emergency at the office."

Damon growls, looking at me like I can fix it. _Jesus_. "He really can't, Dad."

Dad narrows his eyes at me before turning back to Damon. "I thought you said the doctor cleared you."

My brother groans, shoving his hands in his jeans. "He did. This is for something else."

Dad steps closer to us, glaring hard. "What the hell is going on?"

My eyes meet Damon's; neither of us has a good enough lie that would pass his inspection. Partial truth it is. "Dad, Damon has to go to this appointment. Sarah and Julie can watch the little ones until Grandma or Grandpa can get here. Later, we can sit down, and Damon will be happy to tell you what's going on." I feel his eyes boring into my skull as I put him in the hot seat.

Dad's face pales slightly as his eyes bounce back and forth between us. "Fine, go. But you both will explain everything later."

We don't need to be told twice. We scramble out the door and into my car where Damon gives me directions.

*AFOC*

I text Sam, letting her know I'm with Damon at this appointment. I haven't told her the predicament he finds himself in. I don't even know if there is anything to tell. For all I know, she might not keep it, or she'll put it up for adoption.

After an hour and a half, Damon and Trisha walk out toward my car. My window is down, so I can hear them.

"Do you want to come out with me and my brother? He's meeting up with his girlfriend. We could get our own table and talk." My usually smooth-talking brother is rambling.

I hide my growl as Trisha shifts her feet and answers yes. Damon turns to me. "Where are we going?"

I look past him and talk to Trisha, ignoring my brother. "You heard of a little diner a few blocks from here called Seth's?"

She nods her head, looking between Damon and me.

"That's where we're going."

Trisha gets into her car to meet us there. I quickly send a text to Sam, letting her know the change of plans and hope she doesn't take too long to get there. It's going to be awkward as hell.

Sam texts back with a one-word response, a telling response to her opinion on the change. I gotta make this up to her before school starts, hopefully.

Seth's isn't what it was six years ago. Seth bought it from Paul and made massive changes.

"I'm getting Sam and me a table. Let me know when you're ready to leave." I rub the back of my neck as I peer at all the open spots on a late Wednesday afternoon.

"I will, thanks." Damon pats my back, walking away with Trisha.

I'm thankful for small favors; at least the entire diner will be between us.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam joins me in the outfit she had on earlier today. I have to adjust myself discreetly. She's so gorgeous and perfect.

"Hey, Lucian." She pecks my lips before sitting across from me.

I lick my lips, tasting the cherry lip balm from hers. "I'm sorry for the change in plans."

She shrugs. "It's cool, though it shocked me. I didn't realize Damon had the capacity to take a woman on a date before getting them to bed."

I snort into my menu. "Well, to be fair, it's not that kind of date."

I watch her look over at his table before training her questioning gaze on me. "Why else would Damon take a woman out?"

I shift in my seat, trying to focus on the menu in front of me to avoid answering her. I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to be talking about my brother getting someone pregnant, but she _is_ my girlfriend and she's part of the family. If I ask her to be discreet until Damon tells Mom and Dad, it should be okay.

"She's pregnant, and it's his." Her eyes widen. "Don't say anything to anyone, though. You and I are the only ones that know. I'm hoping after whatever happens during their talk here, Damon will tell our parents."

She slowly nods as her gaze find its way back over to Damon and Trisha. Mine follows as a feminine voice yells out, "What!"

Damon tries to shush her as her face drains of color.

"Should we intervene?" Sams asks me as we both watch the train derail on the other side of the diner.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out because I don't know that we should. I'm positive I know what happened and, honestly, I really don't want to help my brother. He made his bed and now it's time for him to lie in it. But, he's my brother and I should always have his back. "If it gets worse, then we'll step in."

"Okay."

It isn't long before I see Trisha stand up and walk out with Damon hot on her heels. Without a second thought, I get up and Sam and I follow behind them.

In the parking lot, Damon is trying to reassure Trisha.

"You won't go to jail, and my parents won't take our child away from you. Please, just have dinner with us this weekend. You can bring your parents, and we can talk about all of your concerns. Please, Trisha, I want to be part of this."

Her face is red and puffy as Sam and I step up next to them.

Sam smiles gently. "They're nice people, and I can assure you they'll have far more anger at Damon than they will you."

Her words must sway Trisha because she agrees to dinner on Saturday with her parents and ours before leaving.

"I'm sorry for ruining date night, Sam," the dick apologizes to my girl.

She hugs him tightly. "It's okay. You can make it up to me later by switching days so Lucian and I can have a real night out."

I roll my eyes as he laughs and gets in my car. I turn to her, kissing her hard. "I'll call you later."

Sam smiles. "You better."

I wait until she pulls away before starting the car. "Are you ready for the firing squad?"

Damon falls back into his seat and his body deflates. "Not even close."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**How was that for you guys? **

**TFN Last contest of the year is 911/First Reposnders submissions are open till Dec 23rd. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thank You for your patience, I am trying to get back into things but as I am sure you all know how RL doesn't always let you do that lol. **

**Lots of love to Meteoronamoonlessnight for how amazing beta she is and friend. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

Paper is scattered everywhere as I try to salvage accounts and projects. I knew I should have never taken the afternoon off to stay home. I rely on Angela so much, I never prepared for the moment she would have to take a leave of absence immediately. She had to fly out to be with her mom who had a stroke; it's unclear when or if she'll be back.

I reassured her that everything will be fine and, if she returns, her job will be here. Until then, she'll still collect a check and keep her insurance.

But this leaves me without anyone, and I can't survive without an assistant. She was everything and more for me. I should have made her COO, considering that when I asked a few departments heads to step in, they adamantly declined, asking why Angela didn't do it. I need to give her more money and pray she comes back.

I growl in annoyance, deciding to call my wife and see if she can help me. It takes a few rings before the manly voice I've come to despise over the last week answers.

_Fucking Jared. _"Bella Cullen's phone, Jared speaking, how can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Bella, please."

I hear shuffling. "She's busy at the moment. May I take a message?"

I'm her fucking husband and douchebag fucking knows this. I never call like this unless it's urgent. Fucking Christ. "No, now hand the phone to my fucking wife."

"Right away, Mr. Cullen." His tight voice tells me how he feels about me. I really don't fucking care.

Only a second passes before I hear the voice I need to hear. "Edward, what's going on? And what did you say to Jared? He seems upset."

I close my eyes and ignore her comment. "I need your help."

She groans. "Edward, I'm swamped. I'm supposed to be having a meeting with the clinic staff right this moment."

Keeping my voice as calm as I can, I explain, "Angela's mom had a stroke and she had to leave immediately, leaving me with no one. My department heads are useless." I scoff, mentally tallying who I want to fire. "It's a shit storm over here with her abrupt departure today."

I hear the sharp intake of breath. "Okay, I'll send over Angela's last intern, Veronica Valentine. She shadowed Angela the entire time you were out of the office. She'll be a perfect fit, at least temporarily." I hear typing from her end of the phone, and I can't help but feel relieved before the rapid-fire questions ensue.

"How's Angela? Is her mom okay? What's been done for her?" She gives me a solution and then interrogates me all in one breath. I just want to kiss her.

"First, thank you, I really need her like a fucking hour ago. And second, Angela was frazzled when she called me. I assured her everything is okay, and whatever she needs, it's hers. I wasn't able to get any info on how her mother was doing because the kids were clinging to me while I was trying to talk to her. You can text her later and see how things are going and if she needs anything. You were always better at that shit than me."

"Any time, now I have to go. Love you, see you tonight."

The phone clicks before I can respond in kind. I know she's busy; we're always busy. I miss the time we were on vacation and just being with each other. I miss my wife in every way. We've had no time for one another. I'm trying to remain positive that this hectic schedule will calm down once the clinic opens and the kids are in school.

I'm in the middle of rescheduling meetings and smoothing things over with a few clients when sin incarnate walks into my office. She carries herself well, wearing a red power suit that hugs her curves in all the right places. Her clothing shows off just enough skin to make me want to take it off in a slow pace as I leave a trail of kisses. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a tight updo, practically begging me to take it down and wrap it around my hand, pulling her tight against me before taking her from behind.

She puts out a hand. "Mr. Cullen, my name is Veronica. With what should I get started?"

Smiling, I take her hand, thrilled she wants to get straight to it. "You can get started with managing my schedule and my phone calls, and we'll go from there."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen." Her voice is sultry, and as she turns to walk away, I can't help but check her out further.

It's almost six thirty when I call it quits and send Veronica home. She's going to be a perfect fit for me; she didn't need directions, barely asked questions, and my schedule and emails were in perfect order.

Bella is pulling in at the same time I am. I move quickly so I can open her door and help her out.

"My hero." She giggles as she leans in for a kiss.

I moan, missing my wife so much at this moment, but unable to help the brief flash of my new assistant coming to the forefront of my mind.

I pull away and guilt fills me as my wife looks at me with so much devotion.

"How was your day?" I ask, trying to get rid of the guilt.

Her eyes widen as her lips pull into a wide smile. "It was perfect. The clinic will be officially open and helping people by September first. Jared has been a godsend with all the paperwork. The only reason I'm so late is that we had a celebratory drink."

My jaw muscles tighten to the point of pain upon hearing that she was having a drink with her assistant instead of coming home to relieve my mom of babysitting duties. It must be nice.

"That sounds nice," I manage to say in a neutral tone.

I take her things as she threads her arm through mine and we enter the house.

We're greeted with silence. "Hello?" I call out.

Damon pops his head out from around the kitchen door. "Um, Grandma took Julie, Sarah, the twins, Lily, and Wyatt for the night. Mike isn't back yet, and Lucian is up in his room."

I raise a brow as I assess my fifteen-year-old son, then what happened earlier today flashes in my mind. "What was that appointment about today?"

Bella inhales sharply. "What appointment?"

Damon avoids my gaze. "Maybe we should take this to the table."

My stomach drops as I take Bella's hand; we forget our things at the door and follow Damon into the kitchen, taking a seat across from him.

Damon shifts his weight in the chair, puts his hands on the table, then pulls them off, anxiety thick in the air as we wait for him to talk.

"Damon?" Bella's voice shakes a little. I put my arm on her shoulders, trying to give her some comfort.

He sighs harshly. "I got a girl pregnant."

I take in a single breath, feeling adrenaline course through my veins. I'm ready to throw a chair and start screaming, but I let out the breath and just stare at him. One of my worst fears for Damon is happening.

He leans on the table. "It was a freak accident. I wore a condom, and she was even on the pill." He looks perplexed that such a thing could happen under those circumstances.

I lean away from the table, pinching the bridge of my nose and praying for strength. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Trisha. She's a freshman at UDub."

I stand up so quickly my chair hits the counter behind me, creating a loud bang that makes them jump. "Are you kidding me? Does she know how old you are?"

"She does now, but at the time, she thought I was eighteen. I told her tonight how old I am." His eyes finally meet mine, determination flaring in them. "I promised her nothing will happen to her because she didn't know."

"We wouldn't press charges against her for anything. You, on the other hand..." Bella drifts off, looking at me.

I shake my head. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said everything looks good. She's due sometime in the spring. I, um, set up a dinner on Saturday with you guys and her parents so all of us can talk and maybe you can reassure her you won't put her in jail and take the baby away from her." Hope laces his tone.

Bella nods her head. "I think that's a good idea. I want them to know that we'll do whatever we can to help with medical expenses and child care."

I can't help but worry about the shouting match that will ensue between us adults on Saturday. "I'll see who can take the kids; that way, if it gets loud, we don't have to worry about them."

He nods. "I'll text her and let her know."

*AFOC*

Sitting at my desk, my gaze follows Veronica around the office. She had my coffee perfect and ready for me when I showed up this morning. Ms. Valentine beat me to the office on her second day. As much as my mind wants to play sinful and guilty scenarios with her dropping a pen, it's focused on last night.

Bella was all glass half-full. She's excited to meet Trisha and her parents. She thinks that we'll get on so splendidly with only a couple of bumps because we want what's best for them and our grandchild. She believes we'll have a glorious talk and work everything out in one sitting, and they'll forget that our child lied to their child about his age. _Sure_.

I'm not so naïve. How did she come to the conclusion so quickly that she was pregnant with his child? How do we know she didn't trap him for money? For our Cullen name. As much as my wife ignores our notability and I keep us out of the spotlight as much as I can, I'm easily worth a billion dollars. Not to mention her work with the Cullen Center.

I'm so frustrated with her lack of realism about the situation. I'm pissed that Damon put us in this fucking situation to begin with. I slam my hand down on the desk, thinking about her last words before she went to sleep.

"Not everything is about you."

I know she said that because she was pissed I told her she was being naïve and we need to ask these questions on Saturday. Bella informed me if I tried to bring them up, I would sleep in the den for a month.

I sigh and get back to my emails about the time I hear a light knocking on my door frame. I look up to see Damon standing there.

"Is it your day here?" I question as I get back to my work.

"Leah didn't need me, I guess, so I took an Uber here to see if I can do anything for you."

My eyes flicker up to him. I really look at him, trying not to let my anger color my observations. And for the first time in a long while, I see the scared kid I met many years ago trying to stick up for his brother and be strong for his mom. But there's no bravado here, just the haunted look of a teen needing someone to tell him it will be okay.

As much as I want to berate him and yell at him, I can't. Leaning back in my chair, I decide to give him a break. "You want to talk about anything?"

He tenses up as he falls into the chair on the other side of my desk. His eyes are guarded as he assesses me. "What would there be to talk about? I fu… messed up. No surprise, right, it was bound to happen. I'm a screw-up, a disappointment."

My heart breaks hearing him talk so badly about himself. Is this something I've done to him? Does he think so little of himself because I've been so hard on him? He was rebelling and I just yelled and punished. In the last year, when was the last time I sat down and talked to him? When was the last time Bella just sat down and talked to him?

My mind blanks; I can't think of a time. It's been all Lucian, Mike, the little ones, and now our two new kids living with us. Damon was never a complicated kid; sports were his way of life, then he turned fourteen and he started lashing out. When he turned fifteen, it got worse.

My body sags as I realize I failed my son.

I look at Damon and remember the time I blackmailed Charlie so he could meet Jake. I remember being there when he had his first wrestling meet, baseball tryouts, and the moment when I had to tell him about the birds and the bees. No, I am not disappointed in him, but with myself. "Damon, you are not a disappointment. You could never do anything to disappoint me. Was this the biggest fear your mom and I had? Sure, but it is what it is, and we'll deal with it as a family."

His eyes fill up with unshed tears as he nods but stays quiet.

"I think you can help my new assistant. We're still behind on paperwork and such."

He peers out my office door at Veronica and chuckles. "I'm so okay with that."

I snort. "I'm sure you are."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Just to answer you now, no there will be no cheating, misunderstanding yes, awkward situations absolutely. All part of real-life marriage things that happen that I like to exaggerate.

Winterward Card contest is taking entries till Dec 20th

911 First Responder contest takes entires till Dec 23rd

If you haven't heard, TwiFandom Meet Up is in Austin 2020. It's going to be amazing you can check out the info in the TFMU Group on FB.


	12. Chapter 12

**RL is kicking butt! **

**See you at the bottom!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Our house is in chaos as we head out for the game between the junior and senior teams. This is as big as any rival team game; bragging rights are important, according to our teenage boys. We're decked out in school colors and the boys' jersey numbers. Some are wearing Lucian and Mike, and others have Damon. Esme and I are wearing all their numbers on our shirts.

It's divided in our house now that Damon is the captain of the junior team and Lucian is the captain of the seniors. I hate it because they're both stars in my eyes. But, in reality, my mind isn't even in the game, into cheering and being happy that we have this family time. No, it's on tomorrow night and the unspoken fight between me and Edward.

It's not just the fight; lately, there just seems to be such a disconnect. We had this moment of strength when we agreed to take in Julie, but then it was havoc. It's been non-stop for me at the center, and he's been at work constantly; we're barely able to make time to be with the kids. I wonder if they know how much I love them. They're the reason I work so hard.

But that doesn't leave much time for us. It hurts that all our conversations are about work or what Damon has done, and what's happened with him breaks my heart. I don't want to watch my son struggle the way I did. I know there's a difference; I had his brother, and my family didn't have the money that we do now. I won't abandon him in his time of need. I'll make this dinner tomorrow perfect for Damon. I'll show the girl and her family that we're not these horrible, rich, snobby people, just people, and we're in this together. I mean, we'll share a grandchild.

We arrive at the school and unload the vehicles. Sarah grabs Julie and runs over to a group of kids. Edward holds Lily and Maddie's hands as I take Wyatt and Masen and head to the bleachers to get a spot close to the field. I need to keep an eye on the girls and their friends that seem to be more boys than girls. We see the rest of our family already taking up a third of the front row with spots reserved for us.

"Give me my little man." Esme takes Wyatt from me as Masen goes over to where Jackson and Emmie are playing with chalk.

Lily and Maddie clamor to Esme as well, leaving Edward wrapping his arm around me and tucking me into his side.

I relax into him, relishing this moment. It feels like forever since we could just relax with one another and enjoy something together. There doesn't seem to be an end in sight for our stress.

The game finally kicks off with the juniors on the receiving end. It's not long before we're up screaming for the boys. Emmett and Edward are cheering on Damon, and Carlisle and Jasper cheer on Lucian. Good Lord, they all have money riding on my boys.

I look over at Sarah, who seems to have a fan club of at least four boys, all wearing jerseys.

"Don't worry about them. They're just hanging with her hoping to meet the famous Cullen brothers." Sam snickers.

I turn to her. "What?"

She leans closer to me. "For the sixth graders, Lucian, Damon, and Mike are gods. So, when they found out Sarah is their little sister, they started to hang out with her, hoping she'll introduce them."

I chuckle, looking at them again. I can see how Sarah dismisses them as she practices cheers with Julie and another girl. I shake my head, paying attention to the game again; the seniors are up by one point halfway through the second quarter.

Unexpectedly, I see Jared scanning the crowd, looking lost. I raise my hand, calling out to him. "Jared?"

Edward curses next to me as Jared walks up to us with a lazy smile. "Hey, boss."

"Hey, Jared, what brings you out here?"

"Lucian invited me," he answers, looking sheepish.

"That's great. Come sit with us." I move over and so does Sam to allow him to climb up and sit with us.

Jared is a great guy and such a Godsend to me. He has truly made my day-to-day work so much easier to get through. He has a knack for smoothing things over, especially if he's dealing with women.

The female staff at the center are obsessed with my P.A. I side-eye him; he's dressed in a hoodie and jeans. With dark eyes, wavy brown hair, and facial scruff; yeah, I can see it.

"Love, it's halftime, want to get some junk from the concession stand for everyone?" Edward brings me out of my Jared trance with pure love and devotion showing in his eyes.

"Yeah," I say, overly enthusiastic. I'm trying to hide the fact I was checking out Jared with my husband right next to me. I'm going to hell.

Edward pulls on my hands, helping me up, and something passes between him and Jared. I look at Jared as his eyes bounce to Edward, who's staring at him with a raised brow, and Jared smirks, leaning back.

I feel the tug as Edward pulls us through the crowd, but I can't help but feel confused. "What was that?"

Edward turns to me. "What was what?"

I scoff. "With Jared."

He rolls his eyes. "Nothing, Bella."

I want to argue with him; I know he's lying. I don't know why he would, but I don't like it. We never lie to each other. But I'm tired, too tired for this fight. It's probably nothing; maybe there was nothing, and I thought I saw something out of sheer exhaustion.

"Okay." I take a few items as he takes the rest and we go back to our crew.

The kids are having fun. Wyatt is curled up with Edward on his lap trying to fight sleep as we cheer. In the last quarter, down to the last thirty seconds, Damon scores the final touchdown, winning the game by a single point.

Edward jumps, startling Wyatt in his arms, hooting and hollering. "Give me my money!"

Emmett high-fives Edward as they collect from Jasper and Carlisle. I shake my head as we gather our things and the kids. Jared leaves, giving me a hug and telling me he'll see me Monday.

We head over to wait for our boys, Sam and Katie with us. Katie is in her cheer uniform, and Sarah is clamoring for her attention. She gives it to her with happy enthusiasm.

I bite my bottom lip, worried that the boys might be fighting because the juniors beat the seniors, but when they came out Lucian, Mike, and Damon have their arms slung around each other, laughing.

My heart swells at the pride that's clear as day on Damon's face. I haven't seen that in a long time.

*AFOC*

All our children are at their destined locations for the night as we prepare for dinner. My hands shake as I put the finishing touches on the pot roast. Wanting to keep the atmosphere light, I decided to wear a plain t-shirt and leggings with flats and asked Edward to wear something similar. My hope is if they see that we're relaxed that the appearance of the lavish lifestyle won't intimidate them.

Damon is pacing around the house, straightening already straightened things and wiping his brow. I want to take him in my arms and tell him everything is all right, but I can't promise him it will be. I can't even convince myself as their arrival time grows closer.

Edward is already setting the table and taking sips from his drink. I wish I had something for my nerves.

The ringing doorbell echoes off the walls, sounding like the bell toll before an execution. I let Damon get the door as Edward and I stand in the background. I cling to him; my life raft.

The door opens, revealing a petite girl with long dark hair, a good foot shorter than Damon. Her eyelashes frame her eyes, giving a childlike innocence. It's ironic that she looks so young and my son looks older. Next to her is an older man with wrinkles around eyes that scan our home with skepticism. He's clearly been in the sun more often than not; his skin is overly tan and pitted with scars.

"Hey, Trisha, welcome." Damon's voice is smooth and unwavering, his previous nerves gone.

"Hi, Damon. This is my dad, David. Dad, this is Damon."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mathews. Um, Trisha." He gently takes her hand and walks over to us. I put on a welcoming smile and pray.

"This is my Mom, Bella, and my Dad, Edward. This is Trisha."

I take her outstretched hand. "I'm so happy to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with us."

Edward rubs my back. "Yes, thank you. We're pleased to have you here. My wife has pulled out all the stops for dinner, making her famous pot roast with all the trimmings."

Trisha smiles, pulling her hand out of Damon's as she turns to her father, who eyes us with contempt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is my dad, David Mathews." He reaches out to Edward, who shakes his hand with a controlled smile.

He ignores my outstretched hand; I keep my smile in place, though, and direct everyone to the dining room table.

"Would you like a drink?" Edward's voice is abnormally controlled.

David is oblivious to my husband's tone as he gives a sardonic grin. "I bet what you drink is only the best, too."

Edward's shoulders tense as he smiles, taking a sip and making a show of it. "Of course."

"Sit, please. I'm going to get the food."

"I'll help, Mom." Damon follows me to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I hand things to Damon in silence. The tension from the initial meeting has already told me how the rest of the evening will be. Our eyes meet, and I see the scared boy wanting me to reassure him. I can do this for him, even if all positive thoughts are out the window.

"Hey, everything will be fine. He's probably waiting for the other shoe to drop, but there is none to be dropped." I smile, praying this comforts him.

He nods, waiting for me to take the lead with the main course to set on the table.

"This looks amazing, love." Edward kisses the back of my hand.

I smile, giving a small thank you.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, this looks almost too good to eat," Trisha compliments as she fidgets with her sleeves.

Her father rolls his eyes. "I'm surprised there isn't a staff to be doing these menial things."

An awkward chuckle escapes my lips as I take my seat. Edward takes a long sip of his drink before smiling. "You would think so, wouldn't you?"

His statement hangs in the air as I dish out the pot roast.

We tuck in with happy eating noises and gentle sips of drinks, but all good things always end.

"As much as my naïve daughter wants to believe you don't plan on pressing charges, I want to know what your agenda is."

Damon's face flames as I stare into the man's eyes with heat. "There is no agenda. I wanted to get to know you and your daughter; we're going to be in each other's lives, now. I thought it would be nice to get to know one another and start a rapport."

He scoffs. "Sure, because a rich family like yours doesn't have something up their sleeve."

"Dad!" Trisha's voice is thick with embarrassment.

"You're so naïve, and such a whore. If you want the baby, it's going to cost you." His gaze bounces between me and Edward.

I'm beyond disgusted with this man. I can barely reign in my anger.

"We aren't after the baby," my husband grits out. "Whatever you need, we will help and provide for you, I assure you, Trisha." Edward ignores David's scoffs and eye-rolling, only addressing her. "We're just here to help where we can. I hope the horrible mistake my son made that put you in this situation will not hinder him being involved with the pregnancy and the baby's life."

Damon clears his throat. "I know I'm young, but that doesn't mean I can't help. More than just money, I can be there for everything, if you'll let me."

I grab his hand, giving him a reassuring smile before smiling at Trisha. "We just want to help give this baby a good, loving life."

Trisha smiles. "Thank you so much."

The rest of the meal is spent getting to know her more as her father continues to make snide comments about our wealth. When he wasn't commenting on that, he was demeaning his daughter. I had to hold both Damon and Edward back from pummeling him. I wanted to let them, but I wasn't sure how much influence he had on Trisha. Until we can assess that, we have to play nice.

Damon escorts Trisha and her father out, while Edward and I clean up the kitchen.

"That was…" I snort, placing the dishes in the washer.

Edward laughs. "Yeah."

**XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Who wants to punch the guy? Yea me too.

So lots of things happening in my neck of the woods, so my updates are going to be crazy for a bit.

We have TFN contest list for next year up in the group Twifandomnews you want to check it out. Our first contest is Where the Wild Roses Grow, a contest all about Rose!

Super excited about it!

I hope you all have a Happy Holiday and see you in 2020!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I know its been too long for an update. I want to thank you all for your patience and hopefully, I haven't lost too many of you guys with the long updates. This pregnancy is messing with me so much lol. I get distracted easily and I am beginning to start the nesting stage I swear. **

**I want to thank everyone for your reviews they are everything to me. **

**Meteoronamoonlessnight is a blessing and I am so grateful for her eyes to make my work better for you guys. See you at the bottom**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 13**

**Damon POV**

I can hear all the kids from the backyard yelling and laughing over the pumping music. It's our family barbeque, signaling the end of summer. We always have it the weekend after our first week of school. Our entire family invites friends and coworkers along with my aunts and uncles. It's a pretty big deal. The number of people seems to triple every year.

I invited Trisha to come; she said she would if she felt up to it. She's having a rough time with morning sickness, though she complains it's not right calling it morning sickness when it lasts all fucking day. Her words, not mine.

She did text me an hour ago saying she's coming. I got the special crackers and Sprite that Dad always got Mom during her moments of morning sickness, hoping it'll help her if she gets sick here.

My mom wanders into the house, spotting me pacing by the front door. "Damon, what are you doing?"

Rubbing the back of my neck, I answer, "Um, Trisha said she was coming. I wanted to make sure I heard her when she arrived. I don't want her to get lost or something." I'm so fucking lame.

She smirks. "Well, when you help her through the maze and defeat the minotaur, please bring her over to me. I want to see how my unborn grandchild is treating her."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Mom."

It isn't long after Mom joins everyone out back that I hear the doorbell. I fling the door open before the chime ends to find a very wide-eyed Trisha on the other side with her finger still on the doorbell.

"Hey!" I grab her hand, pulling her inside the house. My whole body is vibrating as I look her over. Her face is pale, but there's a faint blush on her cheeks as she stares at our hands.

I clear my throat. "How's your stomach?"

Her face looks like she ate something sour. "It's okay for now, but I don't know how long it'll last."

I squeeze her hand before she pulls away, putting her hands in her sweater pocket.

"Well, I got you some crackers and Sprite, they seemed to help my mom a lot when she had morning sickness."

She nods her head. "Thanks."

I lead her through the house to the back and watch comically as her eyes grow bigger as she observes everything.

"Wow, does your family always do barbeques so…" She gestures to the chaos in my backyard.

I chuckle. "Occasionally." As a large family, we overdo things. Especially with Dad and my uncles.

I steer her over to Mom who's surrounded by the Cullen women. My mom's eyes sparkle in the light as she sees me and Trisha walking over to her.

"How is my grandchild treating you?" Mom's voice is delighted as she stands up to greet us. She takes Trisha's hand, pulling her over to the table.

Trisha looks back at me with comically wide eyes. I snicker, shrugging my shoulders. My family is just enthusiastic.

"I'm over being tired and sick all the time, but just a little longer and it'll be over, hopefully."

Mom plus my aunts and grandma all give her a sympathetic look only women can share.

I clear my throat. "Now that you got to inspect her, can I take her around and introduce her to other people?" I itch to wrap my arm around Trisha's shoulders and walk around with her like a proud peacock.

"I'm not stopping you." Mom chuckles, sitting back down.

I pull gently on Trish's sweater so she'll follow me. She gives a small wave before she follows me around. I introduce her to my uncles, cousins, and my younger siblings before she sits down near Sam who is sunbathing, Julie laying next to her.

Sarah is with Kate and two other girls from her school doing some weird cheer moves. I spot Lucian and Mike at the basketball court.

"You have a big family."

I turn my head toward Trisha who seems to hide in her hoodie while looking around the yard. I nod, understanding how intimidating my family can be all in one space. Hell, it took me at least two years to get used to having uncles and grandparents.

"I don't have a big family, my mom died giving birth to me and my dad never told me about that side of the family. His parents and sister have all cut me out. My cousin tries to be there for me, but her mom has threatened to stop paying her tuition." Her voice hitches at the end as tears trickle down her cheek.

I don't know what to say; what do you say to that? I know it's my fault. Everything that's happening is my fault.

"They're so disgusted with me because I'm a pedophile and a whore." Trisha turns to me with utter despair on her face.

"You are not a whore or a pedophile," I growl. "Your family is crazy."

She shakes her head. "But I _am_ a pedophile. I screwed a fifteen-year-old kid."

I want to cradle her and tell her everything is okay, but I doubt it'll help her, considering I _am_ the fifteen-year-old kid.

I grab her hands, making her really look at me. "You wouldn't have slept with me if you knew. You didn't know. I look eighteen; shit, my brother Lucian looks twenty." I nod my head toward my brother. "You're not that kind of person. And I know that saying sorry isn't enough for what you're going through. But I will be there for you every step of the way; my family will be there for you too."

She squeezes my hand. "I would never deny you or your family to be part of this baby's life, but that's all. You're the father of my baby. There will never be anything more between us."

*AFOC*

Trish enjoyed the rest of the day with my family. I tried not to take it personally that she didn't like me touching her after she told me that nothing will ever happen between us.

I'm currently hiding in my room listening to low beat music, trying to sort out my feelings. I feel the bed dip next to me, pulling me out of my musings. I look over and see Sam lying next to me with an unreadable expression.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

She snorts. "I don't know. I just needed a break for a moment and I figured you could use some company."

I turn toward her. "Trisha says she only wants me to be the dad to the baby. That nothing will ever happen between us otherwise."

Why am I confessing to my brother's girlfriend? Like it'll help me. Fucking Christ.

She sighs. "Did you really think there ever could be anything more? Better question; do you really want something more with her because of her, or because she's having your baby and you think you need to have something more with her?"

I grunt, ignoring her insightful question with a question of my own. "Why do you need a break from my brother?"

She rolls over onto her side, propping her head up with her hand. "Your brother is so perfect it hurts to be around him sometimes. And what's worse, he doesn't even know. He just is."

I laugh, unable to help myself because for once someone other than me sees it. "It's fucking irritating, isn't it?"

Chuckling, she answers, "Yes, I know he doesn't try to be perfect. He's blissfully unaware. But damn, listening to him talk to your uncle and aunt about his plan. I just…" she trails off as she picks at my blanket.

"Yeah, I know. He just is. But he loves you."

She smiles, looking up at me. "And I love him. It's okay to love someone and still need space for yourself."

My head bobs as I agree with her. "I don't know why it bothers me that Trisha said nothing more will happen between us. I like her well enough, but I don't know, maybe it is because she's having our baby, and I just don't want to be like Jake."

"The fact that you're worried about it already proves you're not."

We hang out for a while longer, listening to music until Lucian comes for Red.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**How are we feeling about Damon now? Think he is changing his ways?**

**TFN has begun taking submissions for Where the Wild Rose's Grow, a contest for Rose! Submission end February 13.**

**Join over on Fandoms for Hope and Relief! They are raising money for the Australian fires by creating a compilation.**

**Another contest taking submissions till February 10, 2020****A PICTURE IS WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS: A TWILIGHT IMAGE CONTEST!" THIS IS THE VALENTINE EDITION **

**See you all soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know its been way too long since you all got an update but I hope this one will be worth it. I am working on chapter 15, I have been so focused on my FAGE piece that I let AFOC fall on the back burner but with FAGE being just a couple of days away I can go back to working in it. I also been having issues sitting at the computer for long periods of time. Being 37 weeks prego has not been kind lol. But that means I am closer to popping out my mystery baby. **

**Meteoronamoonlessnight is the best and she helps makes this story readable for you. See you at the bottom!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Chapter 14**

**Lucian POV**

"Shit, Sam." I groan as she grinds into me. Her shirt is tossed to the floor, and I'm cupping her breasts as we ride out our high.

Her head falls to my shoulder and my hands slide down to her hips as our breathing evens out. I'm relieved we're at my house because I'm so uncomfortable in my pants.

"When I marry you, our wedding night is going to be something for the books," I joke, kissing her neck.

She chuckles, prying herself away from me to grab her shirt as I grab clean boxers and head to the bathroom. I'm thankful we're on the third floor and my brothers are busy with their own things.

Damon is with Trisha at a doctor's appointment and ultrasound, where I guess they'll be able to see what they're having. Mike is working, and my younger siblings are outside with Dad enjoying the leaves that have fallen, signaling early October.

When I return from the bathroom, Sam is relaxing on her stomach with her homework. "I'm wondering if we should take our study habits down to the kitchen since we have a hard time keeping our hands to ourselves."

I snort. "But I like our new study habits."

She laughs before changing the subject. "So, how are the applications going?"

I'm surprised she picked this subject since she's been avoiding the discussion altogether. "Decent. Havard, Columbia, Yale, and Princeton are finished, I just need to mail them."

"Those are some big names," she breathes.

"Yeah, I mean, they're good schools. I'm applying to some local colleges, too," I mumble, trying not to start _the_ argument. The argument that I better not change my college plans for her. Even though I think she can get into any of those schools I listed. But she argues she can't, that she isn't smart enough, and she can't afford it anyway, if by some miracle she could get in based on her academics.

Hoping she didn't hear the end of what I said, I quickly ask, "How are your applications going?"

"Good. I'm working on my essay for Western Washington University, Evergreen State College Central. I have everything done and will mail by next week to Washington University, Seattle University, and the University of Washington," she answers matter-of-factly.

I try hard not to get annoyed, but I can't help it. "You're really not trying for any schools outside Washington?"

Is it so wrong that I want to be with her in college; that I think she's smart enough to come with me to an Ivy League school? Hell, I could pay for her tuition and mine with just a third of the ridiculous trust fund I have. My savings alone could support us, we could get an apartment the second year; it's not like money would be an issue. We could get jobs if we needed to.

Her fingers turn white as she grips the book tightly. "No, I'm not. It's too expensive to go out of state."

I shake my head. "My aunts would help pay for you to go to a good school."

She looks up from the pages of her book and narrows her eyes at me. "They probably would, but I don't want to depend on them to do so. They just let me live with them a few months ago, it won't even be a year by the time I need money for college. I will _not_ take advantage of them."

I bite my cheek to keep from growling. The idea that anyone would think she's taking advantage of my aunts is laughable. How doesn't she realize they already love her and think of her as their own?

"I think you should at least apply to out of state schools so you have the options. Just in case you change your mind." It's a reasonable request, I think. But this is also Sam, and she's fiercely independent about these kinds of things, which is why we continue to have these same discussions since we began the application process.

"I think it's unreasonable that you keep pressuring me to do something I'm not comfortable doing. And you giving up your plans in order to stay with me during our college years is too much pressure on me." Her voice hitches at the end of her verbal spew.

I swallow hard, turning everything she said over in my mind. "I think you make some good points, and I don't want to make you feel like I'm forcing myself on you or making you do something you don't want to do." My throat tightens as I process her words more and more, though I know it's probably irrational to feel this way.

I hear her sigh. "I want to be with you forever, Lucian, don't think I don't. But I also know we need to take our own paths to get what we want. You've always dreamed of Harvard and being a hotshot lawyer. You shouldn't sacrifice the hard work you've done to get you there because you fear leaving me behind."

I nod. "I don't care how far apart we end up or where we go. You will always be mine. I will marry you after we graduate college." Under my breath, I mumble, "I still think you should apply to one out-of-state school."

She chuckles. "I need a snack, so let's go raid your fridge."

She must be changing the subject before it gets too heated between us.

Heading to the kitchen, we find Dad in there handing out snacks to my siblings.

"Hey, I was just going to look for you guys. I want to surprise your mom with a date night tonight. Think you can watch the kids?"

I know Mom and Dad have been having a rough time with all the new changes around here, plus Mom's newest project. Even though the clinic has been open for a little while now, she's still tying up loose ends and making sure everything is running smoothly. I think she has a micromanagement problem.

"Absolutely, Dad. Maybe you can talk her into hiring the right amount of staff and be home more," I joke.

He snorts, running his hand through his hair. "That's the plan, actually. I've already been making some changes, such as I'm working nine-to-five-type hours. We have more than enough, we don't need to be working this hard anymore."

He gives hugs and kisses to my younger siblings before patting my back as he makes his way out the door.

*AFOC*

I put my younger siblings to bed, having to read three stories to Wyatt before he would fall asleep. Walking into the den to watch a movie for a bit, I see Damon lying in Trisha's lap reading to her bump. Trisha's face is reading all kinds of uncomfortable.

I lean against the wall. "Damon, what are you doing?"

"Reading to the baby, what does it look like?" His snarky tone makes me chuckle. I know my brother; he's just trying to show off.

"And you have to cross into Trisha's personal space to do that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Does this make you uncomfortable, Trisha?"

Her gaze roams across his bare chest and the tips of her ears turn light pink. "I think I should get going."

Damon hops up, helping Trisha to her feet, then leans down to the small bump. "Now, little one, be good to Mommy. No middle of the night snacks sending her out looking for pickles and hot chocolate at two in the morning."

Her face pinkens more as she tries to hide her smile at my brother's antics.

I snort. "Goodnight, Trisha."

She waves as Damon escorts her out. I watch as her gaze lingers on his bare torso before meeting his cocky smirk.

I'm about to get comfortable on the couch when Mom walks in with Damon trailing behind her.

Her face is red and puffy. "Have you guys seen your dad?"

Before I can answer her, my phone rings. The display shows it's Dad. "Hello?"

Mom's eyes lock onto mine as I hear him slur into the phone. "Hey, could you and, um, shit, and, um, fuck, Mike, come get me and—and the—the car, please?"

Never in all the years that Edward has been my dad have I heard him so drunk. My heart stutters as tears fall down my mom's face. "Yeah, Dad, I can do that. Where are you?"

It takes two minutes for him to not quite coherently tell me which bar he's at. I call Mike down from his room to ride with me, taking one last look at Mom. "Do I even want to know what happened that sent Dad to a bar to get so hammered I have to pick him up?"

Mom shakes her head. "This is between me and your father."

Damon scoffs and leaves the room. All I can do is walk out to my car and make the drive to pick up Dad. Mike and I pull up to the place he said he's at, and I cringe. There's a red neon sign with only two letters working. People hanging around the entrance are smoking, and I'm sure I see things passing between two of them. I can't believe Dad is at such a place.

"I think Dad stopped at the first place he saw that had booze," Mike comments before opening his door.

I look around once more before following him out of the car and into the bar. It isn't hard to spot him; he's the only one with a five-hundred-dollar suit slamming back whiskey as he slurs something at the bartender who seems more interested in anything else than a drunken man's ramblings.

I keep my head down from all the people staring at me and Mike as we make our way over to where Dad is.

"Dad?"

His eyes are unfocused and so bloodshot. I'm sure he's seeing triple at this point.

His hands stretch out with a drunken smile. "Boys, thank you for coming. I am very ready for bed now."

Jesus. "Okay, let's give Mike your keys, and I'll drive you home."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**How are we all feeling? What do you all think happened? And what about Lucian and Sam's conversation think Sam has a point?**

**I have no idea when I will get the next chapter, writing anything these last nine months have been really hard but now towards the end hear I am getting more inspiration and hopefully I will get more chapters done before my little trouble maker arrives!**

**If you would like to keep up with me you can join my FB Group Alyscia's Fics I also have a blog where I post pictures that have inspired different chapters. **

**Till next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! Remember me yeah it has been a few months. **

**Now I have a 3-month-old baby girl and I am just getting through all the crap going on. **

**So Enjoy see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I don't want to move, but I need to stop the waves roaring in my ears. I need my stomach to calm down before I throw up. The light on my eyelids gets brighter, forcing me to sit up and face my raging hangover.

Making only slits with my eyes, I find my way out of the den and into the kitchen where I smell coffee and I see some pills out on the counter waiting for my consumption. I slowly pour some coffee and grab the white pills and swallow them down with the black goodness.

I rest my hands on the counter as glimpses of the previous night play in my head. I remember Jared kissing Bella. I remember her pushing him away. I went for him, but she told me she would handle it, and told me to take a walk.

Take a walk. As much as that upset me, it was the romantic setup on the desk behind them that really got to me. He was confident enough to set up a romantic dinner at work and then kiss her. Is my relationship with Bella that bad off?

I lay my head on the cool counter; yeah, it's that bad. I can't remember the last time I went to the center to surprise her before last night. When was the last time we went to bed together or had a romantic dinner?

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

Holding in my grunt, I turn to face her, holding my lifeline close to my chest while trying to keep my eyes open. I say nothing as she sits down at the kitchen table. Our eyes never stray from one another.

"What was that last night?"

I can't hide my sigh from her as I slowly move to a chair across from her. "I decided for the first time in my life to drink until I forgot that someone wined and dined my wife and then kissed her."

"Edward, it wasn't like that."

I snort, then wince. "Bella, he had fucking wine poured into fancy glasses."

She closes her eyes. "I didn't see it that way. Maybe I should have seen the signs."

I close my eyes, trying to think of anything but the turning in my stomach. "Have we really come to the point where other people think our marriage is failing enough that they can make moves like that?"

She gives me a hollow laugh. "I don't want to say yes, but I can't think of the last time we were alone like this."

I clear my throat, seeing the opening for what I wanted to talk to her about last night before it went to shit. "I've been rearranging stuff at work so I'll only be at the office forty hours a week. Maybe less, but basically, I'm tired of working like I need the paycheck."

Bella stares at me with a blank face.

"Jesus, you know our net worth is close to a billion dollars. We're part of the one percent, yet we act like we aren't. Bella, most people with our money have staff, they have nannies and drivers. And, God, they don't work the hours we do. And they vacation a lot. We barely take a vacation every two years." Opening my eyes, I look into her teary brown ones. "I'm so tired, Bella. I'm tired of missing our kids grow up. I'm tired of not having a date night with you. We can't keep doing this. I don't want to do this anymore."

She swipes the tears off her cheeks. "I don't want to, either. I'll start adding department heads and getting more help so I'm there a lot less. Maybe just three times a week for a few hours." She shakes her head. "You know, we barely had a party for the twins, and Wyatt is almost to his first birthday but we've got nothing set up for it. You're right, we can't keep doing this."

I reach out and grab her hands. "We'll give each other two weeks. And in two weeks, we will have new work schedules. We'll make time for us and our family."

She lets out a shaky breath and nods. "Bad timing, but I have to go to Florida with Julie this weekend to finish up the paperwork for her to live with us. If I don't, they'll take her away."

"Fuck, all right. I forgot all about that. I just assumed it was all set."

"Apparently, they need in-person signatures, plus it'll give Julie time to say goodbye in person and grab some stuff out of storage that she might want to bring home."

She sighs, and I see the dark circles under her eyes and the dullness of her hair. All the signs of being run down. I can't believe I haven't seen it before. I wonder if I looked just as down as her.

"With our new schedules, things like this won't slip through. More time with the kids. I really want more family dinners. Getting to know Trisha and setting up things for the baby." Jesus, the baby. My head is going to explode.

Bella smiles. "I think we can wait 'til you aren't looking like death to make any more serious plans."

I wince as I snort at her comment. "I feel like death, to be honest. I've never drunk so much."

"I know, you scared Lucian and Mike. Though, Mike felt pretty badass driving your car."

"What?" I ask, confused. What the hell was Mike driving my car for?

"How do you think you got home?"

I blink a few times as my wife smirks at me. I honestly can't remember anything after asking for my fourth shot of something. Fuck, I can't even remember what I asked for.

Her brow raises just slightly. "You called Lucian asking for a ride and to bring Mike so he could drive your car home."

A brief flash of Lucian's face comes to mind, but everything is fuzzy or just not there. "Fuck, I am such a bad parent."

My eyes close as I let my head fall back. It isn't long after that I feel her hands on my shoulders and her hot breath in my ear as she whispers. "I'd rather you called for a ride than attempt to drive home and get the phone call that you aren't coming home."

I kiss her cheek. "Good thing we're rich; we can pay for their therapy sessions. Now I have to go check out my car because I know how our son drives, and it's not well."

*AFOC*

"You have plans this weekend, boss man?" Veronica says as she leans against my doorframe.

I look up; she's wearing a little black dress. I would describe it as the type of dress you can wear for any occasion, but mostly for first dates. "Not much, the wife will be in Florida and most of the little ones are having sleepovers."

I go back to my paperwork, dismissing her. After she flirted a little with me last week, I decided being cold and dismissive is the best approach 'til I can get a return date from Angela, who assures me she wants to come back.

"Okay, well I'm done for the day. I'll see you later."

I wave my hand as I finish up some emails. I have almost everything in order so I won't be in the office as much. I can feel the weight lifting off my shoulders.

I close everything and head home. The only ones there are Damon, Lucian, and Mike.

"Hey, it looks like two of you have dates."

I take in Lucian with his fancy jeans and blue button-up shirt and Mike is wearing tailored pants with a dark button-up. My oldest boys are dressed to the nines. "Is it a double?"

Mike looks over to Lucian with the tip of his ears turning red. "No, just a coincidence."

Damon laughs. "Yeah, Mike wants to get laid and Lucian will argue with Red again about college."

Lucian glares at his brother. "Shut up, you're just mad cause Trisha told you no again when you asked her out on a date."

"Go out, have fun. Lucian, leave poor Sam alone with her decisions. It will only make things worse in the long run. Mike, be safe. Damon..." I look at him with his cocky smirk but sad brown eyes. "Want to split a pizza with your old man?"

"I need to do a phone interview with Seth, but after that, I'm so down for some pizza."

The boys scatter while I check in with the other kids and the guardians for the night. It's odd being all but alone for the evening.

I get into my comfy clothes and flop down in my den, ordering the pizza. For the first time in what feels like years, I'm fully relaxed and ready to have an evening with one of my kids.

I hear the doorbell so I get off my ass. Waking to the door, I grab my wallet to pay the pizza guy. But on the other side of the door is not the delivery boy. "Veronica?"

"Hey, boss, can I come in?"

Confused, I move out of her way, letting her in. A million scenarios run through my mind about why she could be here on a Friday night. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just thought I would keep you company tonight. Maybe give you some release." She drops her jacket off her shoulders, revealing naked skin.

"Dammit." I quickly turn away, praying that Damon comes down to save me but also praying he doesn't come down so he won't get the wrong impression. Fuck. "Veronica, I don't know when I gave you the impression that this would be okay, but I can assure you, it's not." My voice is strained from her stupidity. Jesus, I've been purposely ignoring her to make sure she doesn't get any of these kinds of ideas.

I feel her stand close to me. "Edward, it's okay. I know you're having problems. Let me help you. No one will have to know."

I let out a humorless chuckle. "There won't be anything to fucking know. This isn't happening. Please put your coat back on and leave."

I feel her hand on my arms as I clamp my eyes shut.

"I can make you feel so good," she purrs in my ear.

"Dude, my dad told you to leave. And if you don't, I'll call the cops to haul your sexy, crazy ass away." Damon's voice startles me, forcing my eyes to open. He's standing there with his phone in his hands.

"Oh God." She grabs her coat and puts it back on. "I thought you were alone."

I scoff. "What does it matter? You need to leave. And come Monday, we'll discuss your career."

Her eyes bug out of her sockets. "Edward."

I put my hand up. "No. I won't have an assistant that disrespects my family like this. Now, you need to go."

She flees out the door, almost knocking over the poor pizza guy.

"Damn, Dad, who knew you still had that much game?"

I smack the back of his head. "Your mother will be so pissed."

* * *

**How do we feel about Bella and Edward? They making some headway I think. **

**I have a few chapters ready. I'll be doing every other week posting. So every other week on a Thursday. I have a group you can come join and hang out see some teaser and other works that I am doing maybe even gets some fun recs and what now. Its called Alyscia's Fics.**

**There are several things happen. TFN is hosting The Golden Onion Awards again, you can find the nomination page on the website twifandomnews dot com. **

**The Perfect Date contest poll is open to go vote for your favorites**

**A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words Contest is up and waiting for your entires, check out their FB group for a better description for the contest. **

**See you Soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love the reviews! You all are awesome!**

**Enjoy! See you at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

During the trip, Julie is withdrawn, as if she doesn't want to be here. I don't want to pry by asking her what's wrong, so I just help with packing the few things she picked out and get the rest ready to ship.

She doesn't ask to see her grandparents or even any of her friends. I should worry why she doesn't, but she's in such a hurry to just go back home. She seems miserable during the time we spend in Florida, but I don't want to make it worse by asking too many questions.

Now that we're on the plane home, I figure it's a good time to ask. I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

She shrugs. "Are you and Edward officially my parents in the eyes of the law now?"

"Yes," I answer slowly, confused about the direction the conversation is now taking.

"So, I can call you Mom, and Edward Dad?" Her voice trembles, showing her vulnerability.

_Oh_. I squeeze her close to me, kissing the top of her head. "You can call us whatever you feel like. It would be an honor for you to call me Mom if that's what you decide."

She snuggles closer. "I love you, Mom."

I wipe off the tears trickling down from my eyes. "I love you too, sweetie."

I can't wait to get home to Edward; this will make his week. I close my eyes and know this is the win we need. We need to hear that we haven't totally fucked everything up, that we're going in the right direction with this recent decision.

Jared kissing me really woke me up to everything I was doing. I was trying to prove something; all this work at the center was me needing it to be perfect. To prove it was worth living there and not being with my kids. I was so used to having to do everything, I didn't know how to let go.

But I'm ready now. I've scoured resumes and asked current employees if they're ready to take on more duties. I'm trying to wipe my plate clean so I can drop down to three days a week in the office, and the rest I can do from home if I really have to. I'm hoping I won't.

"Julie, why didn't you ask to see anyone while we were down there? I'm sure they would have wanted to see you," I said gently.

"My grandparents didn't want to see me, and none of my friends answered my texts." The hurt coming from her makes me squeeze her tight.

"Well, their loss is our gain. You know everyone is missing us back home. And when we get there, I'm thinking lots of junk food and a funny movie."

She giggles. "That sounds awesome, Mom."

Lucian was waiting for us at the airport, nibbling on his bottom lip and not making eye contact with me. My son was concerned about something. What could have happened while I was away? Edward said everything was fine. There are a few things we need to talk about when I get home, but he said not to stress about it.

"Hey, Mom." Lucian wraps his arms around me for a quick hug.

"I thought your father was picking us up?" I ask as he takes the bags from us.

His body goes rigid. "He and Aunt Irina had to go to the police station."

An icy dread creeps up my spine and drops into my stomach. "Why?"

He shakes his head as he tosses the bags in the trunk. "It's all crap, Mom, so don't believe a fucking thing."

"Lucian, tell me what's going on?"

His hands ball into fists. "His assistant is claiming sexual harassment and assault."

My stomach bottoms out. "What?"

"Let's just get home, and you and Dad can talk about it. But don't worry, it's not true, and Dad has the evidence to prove she's just angry that he won't give in to her advances."

I nod, trying to digest every word as I climb into the passenger seat.

Julie is quiet, looking out the window with her headphones on. I pray she hasn't been listening.

Edward isn't home when we get there. I unpack and start dinner, needing to keep myself busy so I don't overthink everything. And by everything, I mean whether my husband is guilty. I know I shouldn't even entertain the idea, but I can't help it.

Damn it. I need to think about something else.

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Bella," his velvet voice washes over me.

I turn to him; he has black circles under his eyes and a few days' worth of stubble taking over his jaw. His lips are pulled down.

"Edward." I rush him, throwing my arms around him. "How bad is it?"

He sighs. "She dropped everything once she saw that Damon recorded what happened Friday."

I pull away. "What the hell happened Friday?"

He rubs his face. "Veronica showed up asking to come in. I thought something happened at the office, so I let her in. She told me she would help me release some stress and dropped the long coat she was wearing. She was naked."

I shake my head, struggling to breathe. What the fuck. What the actual fuck is happening? Did we fuck up some kind of karmic balance?

"I didn't look. I closed my eyes and turned away from her, telling her to leave. I told her we would discuss her career Monday. When she put up a fight, Damon told her to leave, and she did." He runs his fingers through his hair, his eyes carefully taking me in.

"So she went to the police?" I ask, trying to hold in the rage I feel for this woman.

"Yep, and tried to say I told she had to come over and have sex with me if she wanted to keep her job. And when she got here to just talk to me, I forced myself on her, but before I could fuck her, my son interrupted. Fucking bitch." His jaw tightens. "I swear on our kids, Bella, I did nothing of the sort. I wanted nothing to do with her. Damon recorded everything before he announced his presence."

My body shakes as I walk to a chair and sit. "Okay."

"Mom and Dad are keeping the twins and Wyatt, and Sarah is at a friend's house. Lillian wanted to stay with Alice. Mike is at work, and Damon is with Trisha looking at cribs." He takes a seat next to me, taking my hand into his.

I nod my head, thankful someone is thinking straight. "What happened at the station?"

"She recanted once I produced the video. Then I requested a restraining order and Irina is now taking over any communications with her."

"It's over?" I ask, confused with all the emotions warring in my body.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it on Friday, but I just wanted you to focus on your trip. I didn't realize it was anything serious to concern you about."

I grip his hand tight, needing more. I need more of his touch. "When did it become something to worry about?"

"This morning."

"Nothing ever happened between you?"

"Never, Bella." He tilts my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes. "I love you so fucking much. I love our family, and not for a fucking second would I jeopardize our family like that."

I grip his hands tightly, holding back the tears. "We must have been so far up our own asses we didn't see how far apart we've grown. So much so that other people thought we were available."

He presses his lips to my forehead. "It'll never happen again. I love you, and we will do better."

This past summer, I felt that we were on top of the world. We took a month out of our lives for vacations and settling in Sarah, but yet here we are. I was kissed, and Edward was propositioned.

"Change can't come quickly enough," I murmur.

*AFOC*

After everything with Veronica, Edward put up cameras and let HR know about her. He's giving her two weeks' severance pay, and that's it. Originally, he told her he would give her a recommendation, but for the obvious reasons, that isn't happening anymore.

Angela is due back on November first, just a little over a week away. Edward is thinking about promoting her to COO. She did everything in the job description. Edward only ever signs the paperwork and attends a few meetings.

I have promoted Leah to Child Care Director. She's in charge of anything related to the daycare and preschool. I set up department heads for each program that needed it. I hired two more accountants, one that did the payroll and the other was in charge of the budgeting.

My job was to just come in, make sure they were doing their jobs, and help put out any fires. I can do that three days a week from nine AM to one PM.

I'm starting my three days a week schedule on November first. I hope to give everyone time to adjust, including me, to this big change.

I wander out of my office and go over to the clinic just to see how it's going. I see a familiar face walking out. "Trisha?"

Her face turns crimson. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen."

"Everything okay?" I look around to see if my son is with her.

"I felt a few sharp pains. I thought I better get checked out, but I didn't want to worry anyone." She rubs her stomach, and I can't help but smile.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Lucian, I was paranoid at every minor thing." I smile at the memories. "Of course, I was fourteen when I was pregnant with him. I feared everything that was happening to my body."

Her eyes widened. "Fourteen?"

I wave my hand. "Long story for another day." Then I think about her being alone, and I wonder how often that happens. I know Damon said something before about her family disowning her.

"What are you doing this evening? You should come over for dinner. I'm sure Damon would love to have you join us."

"If it's not too much trouble. I know you guys have a lot going on." Her gaze never leaves her hands, making patterns on her stomach.

I snort. "It's not too much trouble at all. I'm ordering pizza."

Trisha gives me a slight smile. "Your grandchild won't allow me to pass up pizza. I'll see you later, Mrs. Cullen."

"It's Bella, sweetie. We're family now."

"Okay."

At home, all the kids are there, and I order enough food for our army. Edward and I stare at each other from the opposite sides of the table, and I know this is the changing point. We'll be okay.

Sam is next to Lucian, Trisha is by Damon, and his hands are on her belly as he tells the baby all about pizza. I can't contain the smile on my face. Yes, we will be okay.

* * *

**How are you all doing? I know that probably wasn't the conflict resolution you wanted but that how they wanted it to go and I'm just the middle man. **

**A couple of things**

**1\. TFN Golden Onion is taking nominations check out our FB to learn more about it and go to our site twifandomnews dot com and click the golden onion link to submit some nominations. **

**2\. I am part of some awesome woman that is helping raise money for one of our twi sister to help with medical bills due to her having the corona virus. For five dollars you can talk to an author via Zoom! I will be participating so five bucks and come talk to me or any of the others. For more information to keep up with who and when Author 411 on FB.**

**3\. ****A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words has a few more days accepting submissions check them on FB as well! Pretty awesome contest!**

**4\. Beginning July 1, TFN For Richer or Poorer Contest will begin taking submissions.**

**You all are awesome see you soon!.**

**Oh you all need to go check out Black Widow by MissLiss15 its freaking awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I have read all the reviews sorry I have a lot going on so it's hard to sit down and respond to them all, plus with FF not giving alerts when you get messages is still not working! Blah**

**Alright, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Damon POV**

My arm is slung over the back of Trisha's chair, and I'm so happy she's here having dinner with us. I know she's been lonely with no one in her family talking to her and her roommate giving her shit about the baby stuff I keep giving her. I don't give a shit; she's having my baby, and my baby will have all the best I can afford for them.

I'm trying to figure out how to approach her about letting me get her a car. Her current one is a piece of shit so I worry she'll get stranded somewhere and give birth to our child in the back seat. I get some serious visions of what the hell could happen with that crappy car. I despise that car.

"Are you guys going to find out what you're having?" Mom asks us.

Trisha chuckles. "We tried to find out at our last appointment, but our little troublemaker is refusing to let us see what they are."

Mom laughs. "I want to apologize, because the baby gets their stubbornness from Damon."

"Hey, I'm an angel." I try to keep a straight face, but Sarah laughs and I can't help but join in.

"How are things going with Mike?" Mom asks with a smile.

Mike has been talking about colleges in Cali versus what Katie has decided.

"NYU is amazing, but are you okay with being on different coasts?" Dad asks, swishing around his beer. His question is to Mike, but his eyes are on Lucian and Sam.

I put my hand on Trisha's belly, hoping to feel a baby kick while my older brother tries to outmaneuver Dad's set up.

"I'm okay with it. It's her dream, and my dream is in Cali. We're solid." The conviction in my brother's voice is just short of amazing.

I peek over at Lucian, who is scowling at his food. Red is smiling.

"Look at that, babe. Mike and Katie are solid; they know being in different states and schools won't ruin anything," Sam digs at Lucian.

"Sam, the difference between them and us is that you don't think you can afford to go out of state."

Before Red can say anything, Mom pipes up. "Lucian, a college choice is between her and your aunts. You should support her in her decision, not make it harder for her. And you better not change your school choice to stay near her. You've had your heart set on Harvard Law since you were eleven."

Lucian closes his mouth, pushing away his pizza. "Yes, Mom."

I snicker, covering it up with Trisha's hair.

"You think it's so funny, don't you?" she whispers to me.

"Yes, watching my golden brother get a verbal slap is the best thing."

Trisha rolls her eyes. "I need to get home soon. I have to study."

"Study here. We can hang out in the den. I'll work on stuff while talking to our child, and you can over-study for your test Monday." I give her my best smile, hoping she'll cave again.

"Who said I brought my stuff with me?" she challenges me.

"You've been working at the library because your roommate is a bitch from hell who can't keep her legs closed. What do you say; stay here?" I take a breath, ignoring how quiet the table has gotten.

She bites her lip. "I'll hang out a little longer and study with you. Just study."

"Of course." Like there could be anything else. She's made it clear to me more than once what she wants, and the rules of our friendship and the co-parenting that we'll do. No sex, not even kissing. I have blue balls so bad, but I don't want anyone else, so my hand is just going to hold me off for the next several years.

We ignore the quiet as we stuff our last bites of food in our mouths and leave the table. I grab her bag from her dingy rust bucket, vowing to get her a better car.

Mom and Dad have started getting my siblings ready for bed. It's so nice seeing that again. Mom has been working so late the last several months, it's only been Dad putting the little ones to bed.

Trish and I set all our stuff on the table in the den, and Julie comes in with a book and headphones, snagging the recliner.

"What are you reading, Julie bug?"

She pulls out an earbud while shrugging. "Canine Body Language."

I smile at her choice of book. It's no secret she wants to be a vet. "Awesome. Is it worth the read?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, now leave me alone."

Trisha snuggles next to me on the couch with her books propped on her legs. I place my hand on her belly, amazed that I helped create a tiny little human who is now growing under my hand.

"Should we talk about names?" I keep my eyes on her stomach, trying to will the baby to kick my hand.

"Mm, if it's a girl, Felicity Jane, and for a boy, Weston Allen," she quickly spouts off.

I look at her, and she's blushing. "Nice, I like them." I really do, though I can't help but wonder if our baby will have my last name. I don't know how to ask. I should just wait to see if she brings it up.

Lucian and Mike walk in, Sarah behind them. Apparently, it's a party in the den tonight.

"How's college life, Trisha?" Lucian falls onto the couch.

I feel her shrug. "It's okay. I like my child Psychology 101, it has some cool projects."

Sarah is chewing her bottom lip.

"What's on your mind, Sarah?" I can't help but ask.

"Is it true you look like Jake?"

Heat creeps up the back of my neck, and I can feel Trisha's eyes on me along with everyone else's.

"I guess, maybe. It's what Aunt Leah says, anyway. But you would have to ask Mom or Lucian more about it. I only have one memory of him." I've been wondering when Sarah or Julie would ask about him. After a few years, they've been warming up to this.

I have no thoughts about the man. I know I won't become him. I won't be an absentee dad, just knocking up women whenever my little heart desires. I am not him.

I hear Lucian sigh. "Damon has his build, but we both have his coloring. Mom has a box of stuff with his pictures in it if you want to see what he looks like."

Lucian hates Jake so much that I'm surprised he would willingly give up that information. Mom kept a box of his things just in case we might be curious about him one day. Not that either of us ever has.

"Please, what was he like?" Sarah takes a seat.

Lucian goes to the closet and pulls out the old ratty box that followed us from the grungy apartment. His shoulders tighten up. "I really don't have a lot of memories of him. He wasn't nice. Jake only ever wanted Mom to agree for him to give us up."

My thoughts go back to the day I met him. "He told me he wasn't father material, that he wanted to give us up so a man that deserved to be our dad could be."

Lucian grunts something unintelligible as he opens the lid and Sarah and Julie sit around it, pulling out the different pictures. One has Lucian frowning. It's a picture of a boyish man who could be my twin holding a baby with our young mom next to him.

"That's Lucian just a few days after we got home from the hospital." We all look up to see Mom in the doorway.

I know I'm wearing a sheepish grin; I feel bad that we were digging into this box with mom and dad here.

But Mom is wearing a wistful smile. "He was on cloud nine for the longest time. He was so proud he had a son that he bragged to anyone who would listen."

Sarah and Julie soak up Mom's words as she continues with a few more stories about Jake.

Lucian disappears, and I tuck Trisha's sleepy form into my side. I listen to the few things he did before he got bored with Mom and traveled around giving us more siblings.

I tune out the words when a brilliant idea comes to my mind. "Hey, want to go shopping tomorrow?" I nudge Trisha a bit as her sleepy eyes look at me.

"For what?"

A car, but I know I can't say that to her yet. "Clothes for you and some stuff for the baby." Not a total lie. A car could be for the baby. And also, I just want to spend time with her. I want her to see me. I know she won't be my girl, but I can lay a foundation so that maybe when I'm eighteen and she sees that I'm a good guy and a wonderful father to our kid, she'll give me a chance.

"I don't have the money for a shopping spree."

"I'm buying."

Her eyes narrow. "Damon."

"Listen, I have the money, and you need maternity clothes. Also, I need some baby stuff for my house, too. It's not a big deal, okay?" I stop her before she can try to give me excuses.

Rolling her eyes, she says, "Fine, but we won't go crazy."

I smile. "Of course not, it's not in my nature to go crazy."

The girls continue to ask a thousand questions and Mom tries to answer, but I just keep my hand on the small bump, feeling the lightest kick beneath it.

*AFOC*

The next day sitting in her car, I say, "You know, while we're out we can look at some used cars."

I feel her gaze laser focus on me. "Is this really why you wanted to go out today?"

I don't really want to lie. "Maybe. I mean, this isn't exactly safe for a baby."

"You know, you spoiled rotten ass hat, not everyone can afford to buy whatever they want. We have to work really hard to afford shit."

"I work hard! My parents don't give handouts. I work with my dad and at the center, and before that I worked in retail at Buckle. My dad used to work eighty-hour weeks and my mom did the same," I bite back at her.

Her shoulders slump as she pulls up to a stop sign. "I'm not ready for that kind of hand out from you."

"It's not a handout, T, it's making sure you and our child are safe. This bucket of shit isn't safe."

"Damon."

Her voice, my name, is the last thing I hear before the screaming and loud bang of metal on metal.

* * *

**Yes that happened. I will tell you now that after this point it's angsty, it's going to trigger people if you want cliff notes before pm me I will tell you. **

**TFN For Richer or Poorer Contest has begun taking submissions (Rags to Riches and vise versa) **

**TFN Golden Onion is taking nominations till the 31st**

**I am doing Author 411 you can pay 5 bucks to Carey Williams GoFundMe and join my zoom. I am not the only one there are some amazing authors that have signed up! Go check out the FB group for more info. **

**For teaser and any other craziness that is me, you can join my FB!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Took longer than I wanted to upload today! had some RL issues **

**Love all the reviews! I'm sorry I don't get back personally. But know I get them and I love them!**

* * *

**Chapter 18** **Lucian POV**

I'm not getting the support I expected when I came over. Instead, I'm getting my ass handed to me by my aunt.

"Lucian Ira Cullen, you need to worry about your damn self. This is between us and our daughter," Aunt Tanya scolds me.

Sam's cheeks turn pink from my aunt's declaration.

"I was just..."

My aunt's hand comes up to stop me. "No, you need to stop. You're being a sexist pig coming up in here saying, 'I'll pay for her college. I'll do this and that.' You are a seventeen-year-old boy. You'll do nothing but focus on Harvard or Yale; whatever big-name college your heart desires. Sam will tour the different colleges here in Washington until her heart decides which one she wants. Then _we'll_ help her pay for that college. Period!"

My shoulders slump as Sam's face gets redder. "Yes, ma'am."

Before we can say any more, Sam grabs my hand, dragging me to her room. "I love you, but if you can't stop with this obsession about where I go to school next year..." her voice trails off.

I know she, my mom, and aunts are right, but that doesn't stop the rock in my gut. "I'm sorry." I collapse on her bed.

The bed sinks next to me. "I love you, babe, and we have months before we have to worry about being apart. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

I tug her on top of me and cup her face. Her cheeks and nose are lined with cute little freckles, and she has the brightest eyes that pop out against her flaming hair. I'm the luckiest guy in the whole freaking world.

"Just promise me you'll say you're done and not start doing shit behind my back."

Her eyes widen a bit before she leans in, pressing her lips against mine. "As long as you do the same, baby."

We kiss until my phone goes off, making me pull away. I hit the green button to answer it. "What's going on, Mom?"

"Damon's been in an accident." Her voice catches on his name.

I don't even think of anything else but getting to them, to my brother. "Where are you guys?"

"Almost to the hospital; I need you to grab the kids and get them over to Grandma's."

Frustration seeps into my voice. "I want to be with you!"

"Do this first, please." Her voice breaks, and I hear Dad cussing in the background.

It's not good. Dad never cusses like that. _Shit_.

"Okay, but after that, I'll be there." I hang up, frantically grabbing my things. "I have to go. Damon's been in an accident."

"Oh God! Go! Go! Call or text once you know more. I'll tell your aunts."

I give her a quick kiss and run out.

Jesus, he has to be okay; he has to.

I head home first, grabbing the SUV so I can get all the kids at once. My first stop is the daycare to get the twins, Lily and Wyatt. Aunt Leah must have gotten the same call because they're all ready and sitting at the gate for me. I text my other sisters to be ready when I pull up to their friend's house. I want to avoid delays in getting to the hospital. I need to be there. For Mom, Dad, and my brother.

On the way to our grandparents', Sarah won't stop asking what's going on. How am I supposed to answer that?

"Damon's hurt. It's nothing to worry about, though, okay?" I try to answer as honestly as possible.

When I open the door to our grandparents' house, it's just Grandma Esme waiting for us. Her eyes are bloodshot.

"Where's Grandpa?" I blurt once Wyatt is secure in her arms.

"He's at the hospital."

I didn't even wait to hear anymore. I just leave. I have to get to the hospital.

The first thing I see is my dad's bloodshot eyes. My mom's face is buried in his chest. My stomach tightens. It hurts to breathe as I take each step closer to them. "What's happening?"

Mom pulls away from Dad and takes my hand. "All we know is that he and Trisha are in surgery."

"The baby?" My voice shakes, thinking of the worst possibilities.

Dad shakes his head. "We don't know; we're not next of kin. Hopefully, they'll show up soon."

"Is Grandpa in with Damon?"

Mom answers. "Yes, he's trying to get some information for us. He said he would try to see what's going on with Trisha and the baby, but he wasn't positive he could find anything out."

I nod and collapse in a seat. "Where is everyone?" I ask, realizing that it's just the three of us in the waiting room.

Mom sits next to me, taking my hand again, and Dad sits next to her, stretching his arm across her shoulders. "I told them to stay home, that if anything changes, we'll let them know. You shouldn't even be here. I'm sure Grandma could use your help."

Shaking my head, I insist, "No, I want to be here."

As time seems to be at a standstill, all I can think about is the times we were in that tiny apartment. Mom would skip meals, but Damon and I swore to each other to always take some of our food and make her eat it. Damon would tackle bullies that would tease me because I was different. He's my younger brother, but he always protected me.

Have I been there for him like he was for me? No, I haven't. Instead, I got jealous of his charisma. I got upset that he kept sticking up for me before I filled out and shot up. We promised each other in the dead of night to always be there for each other. I think I dropped the ball, and it might be too late to be a better brother.

My phone goes off occasionally with Mike, Julie, and Sarah all asking for updates. I'm sure that's why Mom and Dad's phones are going off, too.

We're all waiting to hear something. At the same time I recognize a girl as Trisha's cousin, she spots me. I stopped by with Damon a few times when she was there on the DL to visit Trisha.

She walks up to me. "Hey, have you heard anything?"

My mom straightens up. "Who are you?"

She visibly swallows. "I'm Trisha's cousin, Diana. She has me listed as her emergency contact and next of kin."

My mom grabs her and pulls her into a hug. "I want you to know we're all in this together."

My dad clears his throat. "All we've heard is that they're both in surgery."

She nods and takes a seat with us. The four of us sit quietly, waiting for anything.

After another hour, my grandpa's tired face finds us. "Damon is out of surgery. He'll be fine. His tibia snapped in half and they had to put a rod in there. He broke his arm and his shoulder was dislocated. Everything else was mostly bumps and bruises. Nothing a few stitches and rest won't cure."

I don't wait. I quickly shoot a group text to my siblings, letting them know Damon is okay and that's all I know.

Diana grabs my hand. "And Trisha?"

His blue eyes flick over to her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to go in with her. I'll see if I can find something out now."

She nods. I feel bad because I'm relieved. My brother's okay. I can make up for not being the best brother I can be. Trisha has become family, and not knowing if she or the baby are okay replaces the knot in my stomach where the worry for Damon was.

Before Grandpa leaves the area, another worn-out doctor with sad eyes comes into the room. "Trisha's family?"

Diana stands up again. Mom and Dad flank her on each side. "That's us."

"Follow me, please. We'll want some privacy to discuss Trisha's condition."

Whatever he's about to say won't bring relief, I just know it deep in my soul. We follow his lead into an empty room. He shuts the door after all of us have taken a seat. Mom takes Diana's hand, like the caretaker she is, giving her the support she's going to need.

Whatever is about to be said will change all of our lives forever.

* * *

**How are we all doing so far? **

**We have lots happening in the fandom, Author 411 ( I have signed up for Aug 2nd!), The Golden Onion, For Richer or Poorer Contest!**

**See you in two weeks**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, there is several possible Triggers in this chapter. **

**I want to thank the wonderful ladies for helping me out giving me feedback and making this readable. **

**Alright, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
****Edward POV**

There are few things in life that cause any dad to drop to his knees and beg for mercy. One is the phone call telling him his son was in an accident. I held my wife together as I called Dad to see if he could get us more information.

"I'm heading into his OR now, I'll try to see if I can find anything out about Trisha."

I didn't have time to respond, as he had already hung up on me. Bella couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't stop thinking about the little brown-eyed boy who had a serious gaze when I sat down at the diner. The brave-ass kid that made threats on the football field. The little boy who wanted to be my son.

The relief that washed over me hearing he would be okay almost knocked my knees out from under me. But the news after... the news after brought a pain that I didn't want Damon to have to deal with.

Holding my Bella together as we walked into his room was the only thing keeping me from falling apart.

Seeing Damon in the hospital bed brought the reality of not only what just happened but what could have happened crashing over me. I know it'll wreck him; it'll take a long time to get him back up and going again. I just hope we can get him to want to live again.

Bella sits, taking his hand into hers, when his eyes blink slowly open.

Lucian is hovering by the door while I stand behind Bella, keeping my hand on her in any way possible.

"What's—what happened?" His voice is groggy, and his eyes are unfocused as they take in the room.

Bella's breathing hitches. "You were in a car accident."

His eyes focus quickly as the words hit him. "Where's Trisha?"

Bella lets out a sob while I squeeze her shoulder.

"Where the fuck is Trisha?" It's as if he isn't recovering from surgery as he tries to get up and look for her.

I move quickly to push him down. "She's on a ventilator."

He freezes, and his gaze comes to mine. "Our baby?"

My mouth opens, but I can't say the words. I can't say that the baby died, or that Trisha won't wake up. That a drunk driver just took away what he thought was his future.

"Dad." His eyes close. "Dad, please."

"The placenta detached; she was too little."

His sobs break all the strength I had. "I had a daughter. I was having a baby girl."

My tears join his. "Yes."

"No, no. I need to see them. I need to see her." He tries to get up again, but I push him down and wrap my arms around him awkwardly. "I would have been a good dad. I was going to be like you. This isn't fair." He weeps; his sobs echoing throughout the room.

I cry with and for him. "I know. I know it's not fair."

He pulls away, his battered face looking up at me. "Where... where is she?"

Clearing my throat, I say, "Down in the NICU."

"I want to see her. I need to see her."

I swallow back the tears and nod my head. "I'll find someone to take you down there."

My father had begged to make sure they kept my granddaughter around so Damon could say goodbye. To hold her just once.

His anguished face pleads with me. "Please, I need to be with her. Please, Dad."

I nod my head, letting Bella take my place. Lucian comes further into the room to be by Bella while I head out to find someone to make sure my son gets his wish. I still haven't told him that Trisha didn't make it, either. She's never waking up.

I find a doctor out by the nurse's station. "My son wants to go down to NICU to say goodbye to his baby." My voice is thick with tears and frustration.

I struggle to find the right words; unsure what to tell my son right now. I can't fix this or tell him everything will be fine. Once he found out about the baby, Damon's entire character shifted, and he prepared to be the best possible father imaginable. He grew up before my eyes, putting his future family first as he stopped partying and focused on school and work instead. I couldn't be prouder.

My son had, too soon, become a man. But what will happen now?

The doctor nodded. "I'll get a nurse and be there in a few minutes to help your son."

This doctor knew. He was the one that worked on Trisha, the one who had to pull—fuck. My heart can't even let me think of the words.

I walk back into the room. Lucian is playing with Damon's blankets; staring hard at his brother. My wife is trying to clean the blood from our son.

"Mom, can you... can you take... dammit." Damon hiccups.

"I'll take some pictures; we have to get you a new phone."

I would rather just need to replace a new phone; I would give anything to only be replacing things and not mourning them. I know I have my son, and there's a deep, dark part of me that's partially happy that he won't be a teenage dad. But it was squashed down the moment Damon wailed. Everything is just not fair, but I'm going to be thankful that I still have him. That he can make a different future after this morning.

As promised, the doctor comes in with a nurse and helps Damon into a wheelchair. We all follow them down.

I wasn't lying to Damon when I said she was little. She's only a bit bigger than my hand.

Damon lets out a sob as the nurse picks up the bundle and places her in his arms. From my side, I hear two camera clicks. I turn to see my wife put her phone away from her face, streaked with tears. I grab her and pull her into me, watching as Lucian walks over to his brother and bends down.

"She's beautiful."

Damon nods his head through unending tears. "She's perfect."

He looks up at a nurse, who's holding a stack of papers. "What would you like her name to be?" Her voice is soothing.

Damon looks down, his body shaking, holding back his sobs. "Felicity Jane."

"Her last name?"

His sharp intake is noticed, and Lucian puts his hand on Damon's shoulders. "Cullen; Felicity Jane Cullen."

"It's a beautiful name," she tells him before walking away. I'm sure she's finishing up the paperwork for her birth and death certificates.

Holding on to Bella, I move over to Damon and Lucian. Bella lets go of me and wraps her slight frame around him, looking at the little bundle with our son.

"It's not fair, Mom. I would have made a good dad. I would have been the best." He brings his daughter closer to his face as he cries.

We stand in vigil as I listen to his quiet sobs, telling her all the things he would have done with her and with Trisha. His hopes and dreams for their little family.

It isn't long before he has to give her up, and we help fill out the paperwork for the funeral home and the various arrangements. We get him back into his room, and it isn't five minutes before he passes out.

Lucian helps him down on the bed, but I can see his shoulders shaking up and down. My wife curls into my side, and she's also silently crying.

Diana walks into the room with tears on her cheeks. "I'll be pulling the plug for Trisha tomorrow. I just... I thought he should get to say goodbye to her, too."

I nod. "Where is her dad; the rest of your family?"

She takes a deep, shaky breath. "They disowned her, and we aren't... she's already dead to them. I was the only one who cared for her. I called them and told them, but... they don't care…" She starts sobbing, and Bella pulls her in.

"Don't worry, we'll help with anything you need, including paying for everything. Trisha was our family, too."

I look at Damon, who's passed out from exhaustion and pain killers. I have no idea what I'm going to do for him. My son; how the hell am I going to save him from this pain?

He's just fifteen.

* * *

**I needed tissues just to write this. How are you guys doing? **

**Aug 2nd at 7pm central 8pm EST I am doing a zoom you can come chat with me for five buck to Carey's GOFUNDME **

**For Richer or Poorer is still taking submission we have two entries as of now you should check out and leave some love!**

**I may or may not post another chapter next week, we shall see! If not know that it will be the week after ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanted to do this yesterday but I got distracted. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying Midnight Sun. I haven't had the chance to buy it lol. **

**I know a lot of hearts got broken and some said tissue warnings were needed lol**

**So you might need a tissue for this chapter. **

**Thank you all to who reviewed it means the world to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 20** **DamonPOV**

"Are you ready?" Mom asks me.

Am I ready? Ready to say goodbye to the woman I was supposed to have a future and raise a child with? Who the fuck would ever be ready for fucking that?

The tears seem to never end, and my body won't stop shaking.

I don't understand why we got hit. I keep going over and over in my mind what I could have changed. I should have never sprung car shopping on her. If I hadn't been a distraction, she wouldn't have stayed at the stop sign for those few extra moments; all we needed was a few extra moments.

And my daughter... my fucking daughter. She wouldn't be dead in the fucking morgue! She would be wrapped in my arms. I would be cooing at her and telling her stories. I never got a chance to even try to be her daddy.

It's not fucking fair.

I continue to stare at the wall as if my mom didn't just ask me a question. I don't want to say goodbye; I want to go back twenty-four hours and never ask Trisha to go shopping. I want to be talking to her belly and our baby again. I want to burn my brain with bleach because the images won't leave it.

The sight of my little baby in my arms, not breathing, not crying.

No, I don't want to fucking say goodbye to her.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye, and I recognize Trisha's cousin.

Her face is blotchy with red puffy eyes. "Um, I hoped that maybe you could be with me…" Her voice breaks off with a tiny sob that she covers with her drenched sleeve.

I pull my gaze from the yellow stain on the wall and look fully at her. "I don't want to say goodbye."

She moves closer and grasps my hands tightly enough for me to wince internally. Yet, I welcome the pain. The pain is different from the accident, different from the emotional toll that's wracking my body.

"I don't want to, either, but she never wanted to live off machines."

I can feel more tears wetting my cheek. "Okay."

Dad and Lucian help me into the wheelchair. A fucking wheelchair because the car crash didn't take enough from me. No, it had to break my fucking leg in half. I don't get to go to State with my team. I won't even be ready for fucking wrestling. I may never be able to play sports again.

This isn't fair. This isn't fucking fair.

Mom keeps her hands on my shoulders as Dad wheels us behind Diana and Lucian.

They keep Trisha not too far from where my room is. Even with them telling me what to expect, I'm still not prepared for what I see. She's too pale, too stiff; her chest moves unnaturally as the breathing machine forces her to take in oxygen.

A strangled sound comes out of me. _Oh, Trisha_.

This. Isn't. Fucking. Fair.

I think they're trying to talk to me, but I find myself moving close enough to take her hand. And it's so cold and fragile that I feel I could break her bones. I ignore my body yelling at me as I place my face on her bed, bringing her fingers up to my lips.

"I was going to prove to you I was the right man for you," I begin with a whisper. "I was going to be there for every birthing class. I was going to ask you to move into our pool house so you could have freedom, but I could be there every day to help you. And when I turned eighteen, I would hope that I had proved to you I was a mature guy and the best dad ever, and be your man."

It's not fair. What did I ever fucking do?

Kissing her fingers again, I say, "We had a baby girl. Can you believe it, T, she was so beautiful just like you. I named her Felicity Jane Cullen. I know we really didn't talk about the last name, but I thought it would be okay."

I can feel eyes on me, but I don't care. I hold on to her hand. I don't want to let go. I shouldn't have to let go. Trisha shouldn't be lying here. She should be smiling as we bought a new car, some clothes. We should be laughing in the den as I read to our baby. We should be arguing about colors and the fact she should live in the pool house. She should be rolling her eyes at me for asking her out on a date for the millionth time.

A thousand things should be happening right now, but not this.

"Damon, honey, it's time." My mom's hands come to my shoulders.

I nod my head, but I don't let go. Someone should hold Trisha when she goes. All I can do is hold her hand, but it's better than nothing.

I think Diana is on the other side; I think the doctor is talking. But nothing registers as my forehead touches her small hand. And my mind replays over and over the brief moments before the accident. Her voice saying my name. _Damon_.

It could have been minutes, hours; fuck, maybe even days. But when my dad pulls me away, I don't comprehend the sounds coming out of me. It's an out-of-body moment. I'm looking down at myself as I cry and scream.

This isn't fucking fair.

*AFOC*

I end up stuck in the hospital two days after Trisha's death since all my crying, ranting, and thrashing around in anger delayed me from healing "properly." When I finally make it home, things are just awkward and uncomfortable. Mom and Dad decide they don't want me trying to get up and down the stairs for a while, so my new room is the den. Julie and Lucian are constantly up my ass. Julie isn't too bad because she mostly just sits there and reads her books and listens to music. But Lucian wants to talk about... Fuck if I really know, I just know he's always talking and I don't give a fuck.

When they aren't up my ass, I lay in silence reliving everything.

Today my siblings give me a wide berth because it's Trisha and Felicity's funeral.

"Are you ready to take a shower?"

Without moving my head, my gaze goes over to where my two brothers are standing. The pure humiliation that is my fucking life now includes getting assistance to the shower. Mike, Lucian, or Dad helps me in and out. They have one of the fucking shower chairs so I can sit and one-arm shower. Every time they attempt to help me, I throw a fucking fit because I'm not having it.

God damn it, this isn't fucking fair!

I nod my head just a fraction. As the humiliation bubbles inside me, I keep thinking about what's about to happen.

They decided to bury Felicity and Trisha together, so they have each other. They won't be alone. The decision was to have a nice, small gathering of any family and friends to pay their respects. I growl; pay their fucking respects. I swear, I'll burn shit to the fucking ground if anyone other than Diana is there from her family. I will fuck them up. I don't give a fuck.

The water is scalding as it splashes over my skin. I do my best to wash what I can and wait for a few minutes before calling for help. I hate this. It's not fucking right, it's not fucking fair. Why fucking me?

Dad must have heard the shower turn off because I hear the door open. "Hey, you ready?"

I don't answer, but I'm sure the sob I don't want to be heard causes him to enter further.

"Damon, are you hurt? Tell me. I can't help if I don't know."

I shake my head. "It all fucking hurts, Dad. Every fucking thing hurts."

He hands me a towel from behind the curtain, and I cover up with it before Dad pulls the curtain away. I look at him through bleary eyes. I can tell he wants to cry with me. I can see the black circles under his eyes and the way his hair looks more fucked up than usual from his constant pulling.

"Damon." His voice breaks.

I shake my head and my whole body rocks. "It's not fair, Dad, it's not fucking fair."

"I know, I know. Let me help you get out and you'll get dressed. Just one step at a time. I know it hurts. I know you don't want to do it, but we have to go one step at a time. The first step; we're going to get dressed."

I don't protest as Dad yells for Lucian. He's always there anymore. Together they help me out and help get me dressed.

Mom comes in. "Diana's here; she wanted to ride over with us."

Dad nods, and I stare at the wall.

It's not fair.

* * *

**This chapter was rough on me to write worse than 19. **

**See you all soon. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys, depression sucks and it sucked me down a deep dark hole of no motivation. So I'm sorry it took so long to get you this. I am working on the EPI now, it will be 25 reg chapters plus the epi. I will attempt to do weekly updates if I can remember lol**

**I love everyone's reviews they mean so much to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bella POV**

I can't stop staring at our tree as I add the last present to the ridiculous pile. It's too big and looks like it climbed out of a magazine. One of our Christmas traditions is that each child gets two presents under the tree before Christmas day. It looks absurd with eighteen presents under it. To me, there are just too many, and half of them are large presents. By the time we finish putting Santa's presents and the rest of the family's gifts under there, the room will be overrun.

With everything that's happened in the past few months, guilt consumed both Edward and me, and we overbought. I'm sure the kids don't have a need for most of the things we bought them, and it's not just our household we went crazy on. Our entire giant family will be gifted well this year.

Being home as much as I have has changed the way our family does things. Every single night we eat at the dinner table and talk about our day. All the kids are expected to be there unless previous plans have been made and approved. I joined the PTA; I've read in the twins' classroom. I've become so involved, I can't believe how much I was missing out on before.

Edward has gone back to setting up sports and coaching little league basketball and even dabbling in wrestling. We hoped it would help bring Damon around.

My lost son has become so withdrawn he doesn't even speak. The last display of emotion, which was anger, reared its ugly head at the funeral when he noticed David, Trisha's father. It was complete chaos. David started to blame Damon, then Lucian came out of nowhere and cold-cocked him.

Afterward, Damon was catatonic. He went to his physical therapy. He attended school, completed his work. He even went to the state championship to support his team. He didn't cheer or walk with them, but he still went. And when they won, the team tried to give him the trophy, but Damon just handed it over to Lucian.

He doesn't talk anymore; he does no more than he's expected to. Damon just sits and stares at nothing; simply existing.

The kids try to interact with him, but most have given up. Julie hangs around him reading and listening to music but just stays as a constant companion. Sam goes in there, talking about her day, about the shows on tv. She even talks about her homework as she does it. Lucian hangs out with him a lot, too. He talks about school and helps Damon keep on top of his work.

But Lucian gets upset when he doesn't get a response out of his normally verbose brother. Damon doesn't rise to the fight, and Lucian gives up and leaves for a while.

Mike tried for a bit too, but he's at a loss for his brother.

My son. What I would give for him to pick a beer up and argue with me about why he gets to drink it. My outspoken child that let nothing slide. The mother in me is grief stricken at his devastation and wants to take away the pain. The mom in me can't truly understand his emptiness, but I can empathize with him. I want my son back.

For almost two weeks, I had to force him to eat and drink. Edward had to drag him into the shower. I tried to reach him in different ways, but in my lifetime, I had never experienced his loss. No one in the family really had.

The closest was Edward when his ex screwed him over with her lies, but Damon withdrew even further when Edward tried to broach the subject.

I look into the den where I see Damon holding Wyatt again.

Damon has seemingly become obsessed with Wyatt's care. He'll push people out of the way to take over doing whatever Wyatt needs at the time. Damon bathes him, feeds him, and even puts him down for bed.

I have no idea if I should put a stop to it or let it play out.

I feel my husband's arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "He's had him all day; pretty much gave me the death glare again for trying to take him to daycare."

I sigh. "Did you manage to get him to daycare with the others?" We only have the little ones in daycare twice a week to help with socialization. Then I can run errands without worrying about whether they'll behave in the store.

"No, I didn't have the heart."

I know how he feels. There's been nothing to spark Damon anymore, so to see some form of it... I can understand letting it go.

"We need to go to counseling, all of us," he states, bringing me further away from everyone.

I look up into his eyes. "Why all of us?"

He pulls me into our room. "At first, I thought it was just Damon but shit, Bella, all our kids but the little ones were abandoned. And after what happened with Damon, we should all just go. It might even help Damon to see all of us go and not feel targeted."

I feel a moment of self-doubt. He's right about all the kids, but four were abandoned by their fathers. Yes, Edward is the best stand-in, but it's not the same when you know that the man that helped create you walked away without a second thought.

"You're right. After the new year, I'll start looking for a therapist for us."

He kisses me gently. "Sounds like a plan."

*AFOC*

Christmas starts off with Lily screaming, waking up the dead from a town over in excitement.

Usually, the kids know to grab their stocking first while Edward and I try to sleep in a bit. But our daughter's excited screeching gets us up out of bed.

"What time is it?" Edward asks, half asleep.

I peek at the clock. "It's six."

"Fuck, I hope one of the teens started coffee."

I agree with a mumble as in a zombie-like state, I grab my robe, slipping it on over my sleep pants and tank.

We were up until almost two-thirty in the morning making sure everything was wrapped and put under the tree, plus doing all the stockings.

I should have expected a huge reaction since we had so much crap for the kids. I don't think we thought it through enough.

Edward is behind me when we arrive downstairs to find out that all the kids are up. Damon has Wyatt, Michael is helping Lily with her stocking, and the twins have theirs already dumped out on the floor and are appraising their loot.

Lucian walks in with two cups, handing them to me and Edward. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank fuck," Edward mutters as he greedily takes the cup.

I laugh; taking mine while wrapping my arm around my husband's waist. The kids gather around, and I tell Julie and Sarah to pass the presents out.

"Really?" Sarah asks.

"Of course, I think it's only fair. Damon and Mike did it last year."

Julie smiles hugely as she dives in and starts separating the gifts. Wyatt squeals from Damon's lap, trying to grab the presents as Sarah and Julie set them down by his feet. I can't help but take picture after picture with my phone. It's been way too long since I captured this much joy in our home.

My gaze finds Damon, who's helping Wyatt open his gifts, but he doesn't touch his own. I shouldn't be surprised that even today, he isn't willing to open up.

"Damon, what did you get?" Lucian asks from his spot on the floor near his brothers. Lucian looks over, realizing Damon has opened nothing, and shakes his head.

"You can open them later, Damon. How about we start breakfast?" I sidetrack my oldest, hoping that he doesn't pick a one-sided fight with his brother today.

It isn't long before the family arrives, and we exchange more gifts. Damon's growing pile remains untouched.

I shouldn't be surprised that when it comes time to go to bed, his pile is still by the tree, unopened.

Oh, yes, in the new year, I'll be making calls.

* * *

**Think they should have got him help sooner? **

**I have a FB group where I do teasers and all kinds of other stuff don't be shy come on over lol. See you all soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**How is everyone week going? Mine is joining decent. **

**I have to thank the ladies you helped me get through these last chapters without them this would not be as good as it is lol. See you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Lucian POV**

Damon hangs out on the bleachers as Mike and I have football practice. In the past, my brother would be at his own practice doing his own thing, but his accident prevents him from participating in sports for at least six months, depending on his physical therapy.

I stare over at him while we run, seeing that he's zoned in on his books. The freaking books; I should be proud my brother is still focusing on schoolwork, but I swear he changes covers or purposely puts covers on books to deceive outsiders because when I walk up behind him, I think I see medical jargon before he huffs and slams it shut.

"Focus, Cullen!" Coach yells at me.

Rolling my eyes, I get in the huddle, trying to put my brother out of my head and focus on practice. Mike passes the ball as we run pass drills and some formations. Very basic stuff, thank God, because I can't keep my mind from worrying about Damon.

I read everything I could get my hands on that talked about what he went through. I wanted to grasp what I could do for him. To be there for him. Statistically, he should have gone on a bender, but instead he just shut down, doing the bare minimum in almost everything but school and taking care of our baby brother, Wyatt.

I know we have a session with a counselor as a family and as individuals. Mom and Dad thought it would be best for us with everything going on. I know it's more for Damon than us, but I'll do it because it's best for my brother.

Coach divides us up, and I can't help but spot Damon's old crowd walking up to him where he's sitting. I try to focus on what the coach is saying, but I can't help trying to hear what the others are saying. Damon isn't paying attention to them, his eyes staying on his book and paper. His buddy—Rich, maybe—his face is getting red and his hands clench as Damon seems to ignore his presence. Unable to stop myself, I walk over to find out what's going on.

"You should be celebrating, dude, you ain't saddled with a fucking kid and a baby momma telling you what to do anymore."

Damon's entire body stiffens, and his fingers curl into his book, turning them white.

"Hey, fucker, why don't you show some fucking respect?" I walk up to them, pulling myself taller and wider.

Damon doesn't move, but the little group of dicks walk up to me, standing a millimeter away from pressing against my chest. "You can actually cuss, Golden Cullen?"

"I can do more than that." Using my entire body, I throw my fist, hitting him in the face.

There's a roaring sound in my ears, and my vision goes blurry as I continue to hit him until I'm physically pulled away. My gaze goes to my brother's brown ones. For the first time in months, I see a spark, the spark that died with my niece, but it's gone as quickly as it appeared.

Before I can grasp what I just did, I find myself in the office surrounded by cops, parents, and lawyers alike. I thought I hit him more, but I guess I landed three punches, the first one breaking his nose.

Everyone is loudly trying to talk over one another. Rich is at the hospital with his mom, but his arrogant dad is here to make sure there's enough punishment laid out. "I want him expelled and arrested!"

I will myself not to roll my eyes while Mom quickly pushes Dad away. "I want to know why my child felt the need to hit someone. This is not like Lucian." Her gaze searches over me.

"Yes, could you please tell us what happened?" Mr. Sanders' question silences the group of people.

I clear my throat, side-eyeing Damon, who's staring out the window. "I was at practice when I noticed Rich and some other kids talking to Damon. I observed them getting upset, so I walked over there and heard Rich tell Damon he should celebrate cause he won't be saddled with a kid and a bitch baby momma."

Tension fills the room so thick it chokes me. We might not be 'A' list celebrities, and we tend to act like we aren't in the spotlight, but really my dad is a billionaire and my mom runs a famous center that does so much humanitarian work.

Everyone in this room knows about the accident, they know about the fighting at the funeral. They know exactly what happened in October. The school has been there for the family, making sure Damon is continuing his education. Of course, at the time, we were preparing for the worst, but now they just let him be since he does his work and disrupts nothing.

"I see." My principal looks over to Rich's dad, who's gone pale. His hands shake as he pulls at his hair.

"I think, given the circumstances and the simple fact that Lucian has no record of being violent, we can forgo any charges. Maybe a week suspension and he sits for two games is punishment enough."

Rich's dad looks at everyone. Uncle Jasper raises his brow, daring him to argue. Dad is shaking, his arms crossed as Mom rubs his shoulder, but her face is blank, staring the guy down.

The cop doesn't even have a pad out.

Rich's dad clears his throat. "I guess."

The room clears out, leaving Mom, Dad, Damon, and the principal.

"Your week suspension will start Monday. You can finish out the week. You and your coach can discuss the games you will sit out on, and which practices."

I nod, not trusting my voice.

"I really hope this won't become a regular occurrence. You're the brightest student of your grade and have a promising future; don't jeopardize that because of people who don't understand the pain your family is going through."

I don't acknowledge him; I know what he's saying is true, but I couldn't let that stuff slide. My brother is already hiding behind so many walls that he doesn't even talk.

"Thank you, Mr. Potters." My dad reaches out and shakes his hand.

I get out of the chair and leave the office, feeling my parents' stare on my back, but I really have nothing more to say.

"Lucian, we're meeting with the counselors today. I texted you the address, and I expect you and Damon to be there!" Mom hollers at me.

I turn around. Dad tries to hide his smirk, but Mom's eyes are wet and her hands are clasping his.

I've never made my mom look like this before. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Dad slaps his hand on my shoulder. "As much as I enjoyed this"—he smirks—"next time, just use your lawyering abilities."

I laugh, nodding my head. "Okay. We'll meet you over there."

We go our separate ways, and when I get to my car, Sam and Damon are leaning against it. Her green eyes widen before she runs to me and jumps in my arms.

"Wow, babe, it's okay. I just got a slap on the wrist."

She hugs me tight, kissing my lips. "I'm partly mad at you for making such a mistake when you have Harvard and Yale trying to buy your love, but also so turned on that you would do that for your brother."

My head falls back as I groan. "Sam, you can't say things like that."

She giggles, sliding down my body. "Now that I know you're okay, I have to get to work. Text me after your appointment."

I roll my eyes and give her a quick peck before climbing into my car.

Damon leans back in his seat, looking out the window. It's the usual, nothing different as I begin our drive.

"I know I'm the reason we're doing this."

I swerve, hearing his voice. It's been several months since anyone has heard it. "I think it's a good idea for all of us." I hear the uncertainty in my voice, but what am I going to say?

"True. Can you help me with something?"

"Anything."

"I need to see Jake."

* * *

**What do you all think? Did you see it coming? I had more bantering thought out but Lucian decides to hit first lol. **

**I love all reviews and see you next week :) Come join my FB group Alyscia's Fics for teasers and all other kinds of stuff. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope Your Friday Is going well. **

**Thank you to the ladies that helped make this readable!**

**Your Reviews are amazing thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

I'm in an unending cycle of worry and helpless feelings over my son. He hasn't needed anything from me in weeks, and to think he feels like he can't come to me breaks me.

The limp he carries is the only outward sign of the accident. While I'm thrilled that he can go back to playing sports next school year, I don't see it happening, not with how he is right now. It's obvious, and expected, that everything still weighs heavily on him.

He's fallen into himself, and I don't know if he'll ever dig his way out. When he was confronted at school and Lucian fucked that kid up, I thought I saw a spark inside Damon, but I don't know. He still hasn't said a word in my presence, but I wonder if maybe he's opened up with Lucian.

"How does it make you feel to know your son has withdrawn from everyone?"

I sigh, the counselor's question breaking me from my thoughts. This is my first one-on-one session. Last week, we had a family session. After that was over, we split off; the kids went to their solo sessions, and Bella and I attended a couple's session. When I suggested counseling, I thought we would do family sessions and maybe the kids could have solos, but the Willow Center's higher-ups thought we could use our own personal sessions along with couples.

I have no fucking clue if they really believe that or they just want more money out of us. But Bella agreed, and I didn't want to look like a fucking hypocrite.

"It makes me feel helpless. My son is in pain, and I don't know how to fix it." I rub my face, thinking about Damon.

"I bet it's a scary feeling."

"It is."

"How are you and your wife doing?"

The question stops me short. "Um, okay, I guess."

"How has everything affected your marriage?"

"We had some ongoing problems before my son lost his baby." I don't know why that spilled out of my mouth. It really didn't relate to the question she asked me.

"What was going on?"

"We got lost in our jobs, and it was like we were ships passing in the night. It started when one of our adopted daughter's grandparents died." I pause, thinking about it. "Or maybe it started before and it just compounded when we took in two more kids. Or maybe we were both avoiding home because we didn't know how to handle our one son's shenanigans. But we got through it, and we cut back on our hours; we made more time."

She smiles. "But?"

I sigh. "I feel like it was too late. I feel that we already missed too much. And now my son is an empty shell of his former self."

"Would you be happier going back to the eighty-hour workweeks?"

I shake my head. "Fuck, no. I'm happier being home more. Being involved with the kids more. Doing more things as a family."

"What are your hopes with therapy?"

I blink, staring blankly at her because I don't fucking know outside of one thing. "I want Damon to be okay." As I answer her, I know it's not the answer she wants.

"What do you want for yourself?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

If my answer disappoints her, she doesn't show it. Instead, she moves on. "How did you and your wife meet?"

All the topic changes are giving me whiplash. "She worked at a diner that my siblings dragged me to." I smile at the memory.

"Love at first sight?"

I laugh hard. "God, no. I was a colossal dick, and she had the cook make me this ridiculous sandwich."

My therapist smiles. "How did you guys get together, then?"

"She became my assistant, and I fell in love with her." Shaking my head, I correct myself. "Our kids, actually. We spent so much time together that it just happened, I guess."

"Lucian and Damon aren't your biological kids. It must have been hard to step into the position of their stepdad."

I feel a sudden rush of anger. "Stepdad." I grit my teeth. "They're my kids. _Mine_. All the kids are _mine_. I'm there taking them to practice, I'm there for the big games, for their first heartbreaks. _Me_, because I am their _dad_. Blood doesn't get to say otherwise. My presence says it."

She smiles at me, and I want to smash something against the fucking wall. "This is a brilliant start. We'll pick this up when you come back."

I nod, seething and confused as fuck, but I schedule our next appointment for two weeks from now, anyway. I walk out to find my wife coming out of her appointment with puffy eyes and a sad smile when she sees me. I wonder what got her in that state? Fuck, she probably had this amazing session, and mine was bullshit. Why the hell did the therapist ask me such dumbass questions?

"Hey, babe, how did it go?" Bella wraps herself around me.

I hum, breathing her in. "It was confusing as fuck. I just want to go home to the kids."

I kiss the top of her head, and with my arm wrapped around her shoulders, I lead us out of the building. Since the therapist asked me that last question, I've been itching to see them. To take everyone out for a nice dinner, maybe take them shopping. When was the last time we all went shopping? I give no fucks that Christmas was a few weeks ago. They need something. I need to get them something.

"I'm ready for a night in with the kids," she says. "I think a nice movie night. We can get some pizza and dessert and put in something for all of us to watch, and just snuggle on the floor."

I picture a big blanket and all the kids surrounding us. "That's the perfect plan."

"I think we'll be okay; Damon will be okay. We need to stick together as a family and just show him how much we love and support him. We'll be okay," Bella keeps repeating. Sometimes, she recites things, hoping if it's said enough, it'll come true.

I pull her to me and kiss her lips hard. "Fuck yeah, let's get home."

And we come home to the insanity that is our life.

Wyatt sits on the ground with a doll in his hand, and Lily is crying her head off. Sarah's face is buried in her phone, Julie's wearing headphones and reading some animal book. Masen giggles in the corner while Maddie tries to cuddle Lily. Damon leans against the wall while Lucian tries not to tear his hair out. Michael is breathing through his nose.

"Who wants pizza and movie night?" Bella calls out, walking over to grab the doll and hand it to our daughter to stop the crying.

All the little ones scream with joy and start yelling out what they want as toppings.

***AFOC***

Once the little ones are out for the night and Bella and I are getting ready for bed, I look over at her and do a double-take.

She's wearing a simple, cream-colored silk nightie with her hair flowing freely around her shoulders. She doesn't even notice me staring at her. She's so fucking gorgeous, and she doesn't even realize it.

Unable to control myself, I stroll over and grab her by the ass, pulling her to me and kissing her hard. Enthusiastically, she presses her lips against mine, mumbling in my mouth, "It's been so long."

I'm breathless from our kiss. It _has_ been too long. For months, we've been wrapped up in our kids and trying to fix our marriage. We lost our intimacy among everything else happening.

We rush to undress, trying to beat the invisible clock. No foreplay or dirty talk, just us falling onto the bed and me sinking into her. And it feels _so_ fucking good.

She wiggles underneath me. "Edward, you have to move. I need you to move."

I groan and begin thrusting. I try to start slow, attempting to savor the feeling of being inside her, but she's so fucking warm and wet. It's all too much, and I speed up, going harder and faster with each thrust. "I won't last long, babe," I warn her before I slide my hand down, reaching for her clit and frantically trying to get her off before I come like a kid losing his virginity.

I'm not wrong. A few thrusts later, I come so hard I see stars behind my eyelids. Trying to catch my breath, I remember that I have no idea if she got off. Fuck, I'm an idiot.

I kiss her lips. Slipping out, I pull her into my side to snuggle her. "I'm sorry, baby."

She smiles. "Its fine, hun." She turns, hugging herself closer to my side and slipping her legs in between mine. "I got mine; it's been so long, it didn't take much for me, either."

I snort. "I fucking declare Sundays fuck day."

She snickers, kissing my chest. "I think we can arrange that."

We finally clean up before climbing back into bed with our clothes on, snuggling back up.

"Do you think this will work?"

I don't need to ask what she's referring to; I know she's asking about counseling. Even though I suggested it, I'm skeptical after my solo session. However, I keep my opinion to myself. She doesn't need my negativity; she needs to hear me say everything will be fine. "Yes, I do."

* * *

**What do you think about how Edward is handling things?**

**We are close to the end you guys just a few more chapters. **

**TFN is hosting their last contest of the year. The One and Only Contest, more info in the TwifandomNews Group, submissions start Oct 1. **

**See you next week,**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! I can't belive it but there is only one more chapter then a future take!**

**Thank You to all the ladies for making this readable. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 24** **Damon POV**

Three months have passed, and people are acting as if it's been six months or even a year. They might have felt the time has gone by quickly but people seemed to forget my physical therapy finished only two weeks ago. My family may have had hopes I would grieve and be almost to my old self. As if I didn't just lose my fucking future and they are wrong.

I am not ok with losing everything, but I have found something to pour my energy into. Something to feel I can help make sure it never happens again to anyone.

My plan is to become a doctor; I am specifically focusing on Maternal-fetal medicine and Pediatrics. I have found some early college programs like what Lucian did, and I can start in a couple of weeks. The upside of only focusing on school is that my grade point average is up there with Lucian's. Who knew I was actually smart. But this means I have to chat with my parents because they have to sign off on my double class load.

"Damon," Sam greets me as she climbs next to me in my bed.

I raise my brow at her.

"Don't try that silent treatment on me. I know you are talking again. Lucian tells me all about it."

I roll my eyes, "What do you need, Red?"

"I was thinking about asking Lucian if he wanted to go with me to tour Evergreen State College and Seattle University."

"Okay, why don't you just ask him?"

"I don't want to fight again about my school choices; we are finally getting along and not bringing it up."

"You are about to graduate, and he's planning on going to Harvard, and you're staying here, you will have to talk about it more. I think this would make him feel better about being part of the process." I reply a little annoyed at her and my brother with this ongoing insecurity.

I sit up, my thoughts turning to my little brother. I wonder if Wyatt is up from his nap yet. It has been about an hour, and I should get a snack around for him.

"Damon, where did you just go?" Sam sits up next to me. Her piercing eyes scan over my face.

"Lucian is a lucky guy." I blurt out.

She gives me a soft smile, "Yeah, he is, but I doubt that is what you were thinking about."

"Wyatt will probably wake up soon, and I should get a snack around for him. He must be going through a growth spurt or something as much as he has been eating." I am on a roll with chatting to Sam today. Usually, I grunt one-word answers at her.

I should shut up, but it's kind of pleasant talking to her. It's nice talking to anyone. That therapist just talked about steps for grieving, and I just don't want to deal with it. I guess maybe I am currently in denial.

Sam looks away, "Maybe you should let your dad or mom get him. They're home. You and I can go shopping or something."

I scrunch up my face, "Don't you want to do that with my brother?"

Shaking her head, "Nope, I am always with him. Today I want to hang with my best friend."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Is she my best friend? I think over the last year, and we have become close, especially lately. I might not have chatted much, but she was there for me and hung out with me when she wasn't with Lucian or working. _Shit_.

"You are my best friend, for real. Don't know how it happened, but it did so today I need friend time." Sam looks at me, expectantly.

I feel my body tense up; I know it's not relational, but I don't want to go shopping, but I can concede that my mom or dad can get Wyatt.

"Maybe we can get lunch. I don't know about shopping."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

I snort. I can't believe I'm doing this.

As if she heard me, "It will be fun. You need to get out a little at a time and going to school does not count."

I don't answer. I let her go on as we head out of the house. Not before my dad chokes on his drink when I tell him I am leaving to get lunch with Sam.

"Okay."

Nibbling my lip. "Wyatt likes apples and grapes when he gets up from a nap."

He coughs and nods. "I will make sure he gets them."

I know he is our dad and knows how to take care of my baby brother, but this deep-seated need to make sure he's taken care of overrides my rational thought. I don't want to think about why it occurred only after the accident.

"Okay." I nod then wave before following Sam out of the house.

"I know you really aren't there yet to talk about them, but when you are, know I am here for you." Sam starts her car.

I lean back into the seat. "No, I'm not. I know everyone is ready for me to be ok, but I don't think I ever will be."

**AFOC**

Lunch with Sam was fun; I listen to her go on about the pros and cons of the two schools she has narrowed down. And it was nice and numbing. I didn't say much, just nodded and hummed in all the right spots.

But her dragging me out, I think, was more for me to get outside and distracted for a bit instead of being numb at home.

But right now I want to talk to Lucian, he texted saying he got a date to take me to see Jake.

I walk into his room, "When?"

"Now, if we get there before six, you can see him."

"Okay, let's go."

I don't give him time to talk I walk out and down to his car. I need to see him today.

There was a moment a month after the accident when Sarah was obsessed with Jake, needing to know more about him. I need to talk to him; I need to see him.

I need to ask a question, and I know deep in my heart he doesn't have an answer, but the urge, this gut-wrenching need to ask him won't go away.

Lucian gives me the quiet I need for what I am about to do. We get to the prison and do everything we need to do, and I sit in my little space with the glass between me and where he will be.

I wonder if I will recognize him. I have a vague memory of him telling me why he was signing his rights away. There is another one from a football game. What I remember of him, he's big.

The man that sat across from me, I get it now. I see what aunt Leah and Mom saw. He could be my twin aged by fifty years.

His eyes sweep over me before picking up the phone. I pick up my end.

"Which boy are you?"

"Damon."

He nods his head. I take him in, all the details, the prison tattoos covering his forearm to his shoulders, and a couple on his neck. His slumped shoulders and regret in his eyes as he took me in.

I can't help, but the tears build up, blurring my vision as I build up the courage to talk.

"I always thought it would be Lucian."

I shake my head as my tears fall. "I'm not here to talk about my brother." I wipe the tears off my face.

He clears his throat. "Why are you here?"

"Why—why did you throw us away?"

He opened his mouth, but I didn't let him talk.

"I was going to be a dad. This amazing woman was carrying my baby, my little girl, and I had planned it all out. I saw a fucking fantastic life that I would have had."

I pause, staring at him, hating him. "But I don't get to have it, but you get six kids, and you threw us away like trash. Why? Why do you get to be a parent?"

He falls back into his chair, rubbing his hand down his face. "I didn't. I'm not a parent. I may have contributed to making a child, but I was never a parent."

My body shakes. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not. What happened?"

"We were in a car accident. It killed them."

I hear his heavy sigh as I stare at the table in front of me and question why I am even here. Why did I need to come here and yell at him? Asking questions he doesn't have answers to.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry that happened to you; I really am. I wish I could give you the answers you want and I honest to god do not understand why I got six kids, and you lost yours. You would have been a great dad and you would have put me to shame. That's because you have a dad and he's raising you to be a good man. I'm not and that is why I am in here. I made the worst kind of decision a person could make. I hurt people that didn't deserve it. And now I am paying for it."

I look up. "Do you regret us?"

"No."

"I have an amazing dad. He took in two more of your kids, Julie and Sarah. He loves them like he loves all of us."

He swallows hard. "Good."

"I would have given her the best life. I would have."

"You would have."

He clears his throat, and his eyes scan me over. "Were you in the car too?"

I nod. "My leg broke in half, had a lot of physical therapy, and now I have a rod in my leg."

"Physically, are you ok?"

I shrug, feeling uncomfortable with the way the conversation is going. "I have a small limp."

"Will that affect your sports? I mean, are you and Lucian—"

"No, this isn't why I came here," I can't do this with him. He doesn't get to have this. "I need to leave."

"Ok, but if you need someone to hate, to be angry with. I can be that. You can hate me, be angry with me."

For a brief moment, I look at him before setting the phone down and leave.

Lucian was waiting for me, "Are you ok?"

"I will be."

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love them so much. **

**TFN has there last contest begingin 10/1 One and Only (Single Parents)**

**Twilight Tricks and Treats Contest ****has begun!**

**How do you guys feel about Damon now? **

**I am going to miss him he is my favorite character to date.**

**Anyway see you next week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Bella POV**

Most of the family is staying away from me; I think it's the crying fits. I can't help it; my boys are graduating today. I can't believe it's happening. Where has the time gone? It wasn't that long ago I saw the first plus sign in the bathroom. Just the other day, Mike came home to live with us forever. Then, blink—they're eighteen-years-old and leaving high school.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me in. "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"Our boys. Edward, when did our kids get so big?"

"I know, love."

I turn, pressing my face into his chest. "I'm not ready for them to go. Lucian is going across the country to Havard, and Mike is going to California. They won't be here anymore." My voice breaks.

"Love, it's not like they'll be gone forever. We have the whole summer before they leave, and they'll be home every holiday. Also, we can go visit them if you need to see them."

"They're stuck with us until we take them to their colleges. I'm going to be like white on rice, sucking up all the time I can with them," I grumble, forgetting my age for a moment.

"Mom crying again?" Damon's voice startles me away from Edward.

I turn to my son. "Hush, or I'll come cry on you."

He gives me a cheeky smile, holding Wyatt on his hip, who's giving me his little grin. Damon still has an attachment with Wyatt, which we have learned is most likely from his paternal instinct. He mentally prepared to take care of a child, and in his grief, he needed to take care of a child. Wyatt became that child.

But it's waning. He dove into schoolwork, focusing on the dream borne out of his mourning. He declared he was going to be a doctor. When he and Lucian came home from seeing Jake, I wanted to be mad, but I could see how much it helped Damon.

There are still bad days, but they aren't what they used to be. There are days Damon will stare at something for long periods lost in thought, but they're becoming less frequent.

Therapy has been a godsend, not just in helping Damon, but all of us as a family. We learned how much pain the girls were in from being abandoned by everyone. I realized how angry Lucian was, and how Mike felt forgotten. Nothing was fixed overnight, but we've been better as a family unit than ever before, and Edward and I learned a better balance between different aspects of our lives.

"My babies are graduating today, I'm allowed to cry," I scold him, but there's no heat behind my words.

He rolls his eyes, lifting Wyatt further on his hip. "Yes, Mom."

My heart grows, seeing him roll his eyes at me. I know things are still healing, but to see a little of him come back to us warms my heart. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, Mom, just waiting on you and Dad."

I take a shaky breath. "Okay, let's load up."

"Alright, I'll holler at them to get in the vehicles."

I watch him leave the kitchen.

"Let's go make a scene while our boys walk across the stage." Edward kisses the top of my head.

I panic again. "Crap, did Lucian remember his speech? I know he was going over a few things in the den."

"He has his speech, and we have to go."

I nod. "Of course, alright."

*AFOC*

The gym is full, and I use what little celebrity we have as a family to get us as close to the stage as possible. And I don't feel bad about it.

Edward tucks me into his side as the music cues up. A sea of white and gold slowly makes their way into their seats; the administrators and teachers sit on the stage. I don't hear the guest speaker's mundane speech or the principle, but when Lucian walks to the podium, I can't help but smile and wipe the tears off my cheek.

"Jesus, when did he become an adult?" Edward whispers.

I shake my head. "I have no idea."

I watch as Lucian shuffles his notecards, biting his bottom lip. "I was going to start with an inspirational quote, and then I thought a funny story would be a good opener. But none of it felt right. I'm not a big talker. I'm sure most of you know this. Yes, I'm the star player, the smartest in our class. I'm the know-it-all. But a public speaker? No. Most of my life, my brothers were my mouthpiece, and I was okay with that. But then I started writing this speech. I went over and over in my head good metaphors and funny quips about the teachers or coaches. But it felt disingenuous. Nothing I thought to inspire you for the next phase of our lives felt right. It felt fake, and the last thing I want is to be fake. Today, we get our little piece of paper saying we completed twelve years of pure torture and redundancy."

I want to smack my face; I never thought Lucian would be the child to say what's on his mind at a time like this.

"And we head off to more schooling, or the military, and some might just start working, taking a break from education. But, either way, it was an interesting experience with all of you, and I hope you guys achieve what you want. Have a good day, and we did it."

There's just a brief silent pause before the caps fly, and applause thunders through the building. Our section is the loudest as Lucian stands on the stage for a few more minutes, red staining his cheeks.

We wait for the finishing moment, for our boys and their girls to come over so we can take pictures and then head to dinner to celebrate. Lucian pulls Sam along behind him. I know there is still some apprehension there since he's going to the east coast, and she's staying here, but I have faith that it'll work out. Mike closely follows them with Kate wrapped up in his arms.

It's a whirlwind of chaos beginning with pictures, dinner, and then watching four of them leave to celebrate in their way.

I can't believe in a few months, two of my boys will head off, starting their own lives. It was as if I blinked and suddenly they were grown men. I know the years to come will be filled with engagements, weddings, grandbabies, and who knows what else the future has in store for us. But we'll face everything together as a family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**Hey guys! I love every review!**

**Here it is the last chapter the future take.**

**See you at the bottom. **

* * *

**Future Take**

**15 years**

**Ages**

Lucian 33

Mike 33

Damon 31

Maddi 20

Masen 20

Lillian 19

Wyatt 16

Sarah 26

Julie 24

* * *

**Damon**

I rub my eyes, trying to wake up. I knew I should get at least two more hours of sleep after my shift at the hospital, but today is my baby brother's graduation day.

That same baby brother somehow snuck in my place after I got home at two in the morning.

I take another sip of my black goodness and walk over to the couch, finding Wyatt passed out on his stomach and a pillow covering his head.

Wyatt and I are as tight as we can be. Even with counseling, I tend to mother hen him more than the others. Even through college, he was with me every other weekend to hang out. The only gap was during residency because I have dual specialties. It was almost impossible to spend time with him.

Him being here really isn't the abnormality. It's the fact he snuck in after I'd already passed out and that it's his graduation day; he should be at home getting ready.

When I turn my phone on, I just know it's going to have a shit ton of fucking messages from Mom and Dad and probably Lucian and Sam. But because I am petty with my hotshot lawyer brother, I'll only answer my best friend. Sam and I grew close when Lucian went to Harvard, and we hung out every chance we got. It was nice not to be hit on, and she enjoyed the same benefits.

Lucian graduated at the top of his class, came back, and married Sam. It was a colossal affair, and I was Sam's maid of honor; well, we changed it to the best man, and Mike was Lucian's.

Sam and Lucian are at the top of their respective fields, though Lucian is the most sought-after lawyer on the west coast. Sam now works at the center as the director, and she also fields the state social workers. They have two awesome kids that I spoil every chance I get, much to Lucian and Sam's annoyance. But they're my only niece and nephew.

I take a seat, turning on my phone to bite the bullet. Before my phone can finish loading, Sam's annoying picture pops up.

"Yes, red."

"You better be showered and ready, the parents want us there to take pictures before we head over to the hall."

"Um, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that no one knows Wyatt is passed out on my couch." I hear Lucian curse and stomp. Shit, I must have been on speaker. "Red, warn a guy," I groan.

"What do you mean Wyatt's passed out on your couch? Mom and Dad said he was home all night." Lucian's baritone voice crackles through the phone.

"Look, I got home at two a.m. and he wasn't here, but now our little brother is knocked out on the couch hiding under a pillow." I roll my eyes. Even after all the tattoos and weird bad-boy vibes my brother has adopted over the years, I swear to God he still has this holier than thou attitude with us. _Us_ being his younger siblings.

"Wake him up and find out what's going on. We have to be at the hall at six, and you know how long it takes Mom to get pictures of all of us."

_My God_. "Put Sam back on. I'm too fucking tired to deal with your grouchy ass. Has Sam cut you off again?"

"Fuck off." The resounding click in my ear tells me I may have found the right button to push.

Not that Sam would ever cut off my brother; they both were so suppressed until they married. I have a feeling she may be pregnant, and that would be baby number three in less than five years.

My brother's green eyes finally peek out from underneath the pillow.

"You do realize that just because you're graduating doesn't mean you don't have to face consequences for sneaking out of the house. You're only sixteen."

"I didn't want them to see," he murmurs, still hiding mostly under the pillow.

"Wyatt." My voice is stern. I know Wyatt has had a hard time in school between being a genius and also gay. Kids targeted him non-stop.

He sits up, and my gaze narrows on the fat lip and bruised eye.

"What the fuck?" My body moves, and I go into doctor mode.

"They invited me to a party. When I arrived, Dominic was there, and—" his voice cuts off.

I can put it together. He told me how Dominic was in the closet but took advantage of my brother's big heart. "Someone saw, and he hit you."

His fist clenches. "I hit him back, and it ended up in a brawl. I told him to lose my number."

"Did you at least ice this?" I turn his face gently, making sure there isn't damage to his eye.

He nods. "Yeah."

I know he doesn't need a lecture from me. I can see it in his eyes, the regret and sorrow. Dominic was his first real anything when he came out to us two years ago.

"Alright, I have to shower, then you can have a turn, and we'll have to head back to the house. Maybe Lily or Maddi can cover that up for pictures."

My little sister, Lily, is the P. A to Maddi, who is a fashion mogul. She's a household name, much like her twin Masen. They were discovered at seventeen, and Masen exclusively wears Maddi's designs, which is how she blew up overnight. He still only wears Cullen Design.

"Okay."

His voice breaks my heart, but I know it's not something I can fix for him.

It took over five years of therapy for me to learn how to let Wyatt be himself and to learn not to project my empty nest onto him. As much as I want to look this Dominic up and pound on him, it's Wyatt's and our parents' fight. I'll be there to support him.

***AFOC***

Seeing everyone at the house is a blast. Mike flew in from New York. He's a doctor, but he focuses on sports medicine, and every team in America fights for him every year. He has a big ego, and he travels around only making one-year contracts with each team.

After getting her degree in psychology, Kate came back to Seattle. She opened up a private practice that works in tandem with the center. I think that's why he travels and seldomly comes home. Their breakup left a hole in him he can't fill. She wanted to stay home, and he wanted to travel more. But seeing them talk now, I wonder if he will finally just come home.

Julie is with her partners, John and Missy. They just got a place together while she finishes up schooling to be a vet. John works for Uncle Emmett, and Missy is a cosmetologist. I've never seen my sister so happy and content.

Sarah avoids everyone; she burned a lot of bridges with her siblings. I don't think she deserves to be here after leaving the house at eighteen to find herself and not talk to anyone unless she needed money. Yeah, she burned through the first half of her trust fund within a year. And when Jake got out two years ago, she went and lived with him, saying we weren't her real family. How interesting that we're her family when she needs something; probably the reason she's here.

I walk over with Wyatt hiding in my shadow. "Hey, Mom, is the photographer here?"

Mom has aged gracefully over the years. She and Dad are retired and travel every summer. "Yes, we've been waiting for you and Wyatt to show up."

Wyatt leaves my side, running over to Lily, who starts yelling, causing a scene I assume he was hoping to avoid. "I'm going to kill that little dipshit. How dare someone lay their hands on you?"

Mom raises her brow, questioning me with her eyes.

"He got in a bit of a fight. I told him I was sure our sisters could cover the bruise for pictures," I tell her.

Her lips flatten as she looks over to the group as Lily pulls him in the house. "Was it that boy who's been hot and cold with him?"

I sigh, taking a seat next to her. "Yeah."

Dad wanders over with Lucian and Sam behind him; he has one kid in each arm. He doesn't look his age any more than Mom does. I'm told the salt and pepper he sports makes him swoon-worthy.

"I think we'll just start with a few family photos while we wait for Wyatt to get ready." Dad leans down to kiss Mom.

So many years have passed, and they're still going strong, long forgetting the crazy assistants. Counseling helped, along with cutting back their workaholic tendencies.

Being a workaholic is something I've embraced. I have a private pediatric practice, and I'm also one of five people that can do fetal surgery. I take shifts at the hospital, plus I do a lot of pro-bono work through the center. This leaves me no time for a love life, much to my family's dismay. They want me to get married and have some kids, but my heart still hurts. No matter the amount of therapy I have, I can't connect with a woman past a few months. It doesn't help that a good sixty percent of the women only want my last name. Lucian has it so easy.

***AFOC***

Watching Wyatt get his diploma is a buzz I'll never forget. He waves at the roaring crowd our family comprises. His cheeks tint pink as he rushes off the stage. We assemble in our designated spot with a few bodyguards in place. Too many wandering eyes aimed at Masen for Mom to appreciate. She's glared a few down. He's humble enough to sign a few autographs as we wait for the man of the hour who walks up with a big smile on his face.

"Let's go eat now!"

Food is catered to our home for everyone in the family plus some friends.

"Damon." Sam pulls me aside.

"What's up?"

"Dr. Gails from the center called. They have someone there who really should see a specialist, but she says she doesn't have the money, and she's freaking out. Can you head there and maybe check her to see what's going on?"

I know she wouldn't ask unless it's essential, meaning she's worked with this girl before and it's a dire situation. "Yeah, is she still there?"

"Yes, I told Gails to keep her there until you arrive."

"Okay, I'll head over there; see you guys later."

I make my way through the backyard, saying goodbye before heading over to the center.

The center is busy for a Saturday evening, but it's not surprising. The daycare expanded to twenty-four hours, seven days a week with the homeless shelter attached, and the clinic is open until ten.

"Dr. Cullen, I have her file here; she's getting antsy." Sally hands me a thick file.

"Is this her first?"

"No, it's her second."

I nod, skimming through her file and seeing the problem. I open the door, and a little blonde-haired girl squeaks and hides behind her mom. I glance back down at the file. "Hi, Ms. Moss, I'm Doctor Cullen. They called me to give you a second opinion." I give her my best smile.

The woman is short, five-three tops, with long dishwater-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her belly is a perfect basketball shape. "Please, just call me Sadie." She keeps her eyes down, pulling at her shirt.

"Call me Damon. We have so many freaking Cullens in my family, we already even have a Dr. Cullen." I sit down on the roller stool, looking through the notes. I peak at the little girl who can only be three or four. I see she's wearing a JoJo shirt with a sparkly bow in her hair.

"Did Gails send you for ultrasounds?" I ask, confused that I don't see any in her file.

"Yes, but the tech couldn't get any clear pictures. They told me they're worried about the baby's heart development, but he was really vague." Her voice is like whiskey on the rocks.

I look up, taking her in again. She chews on her cheek as her hand stretches more on her shirt.

"Dr. Gails is a good doctor, but his specialty isn't Obstetrics. I'll get the ultrasound machine and take a look, if that's okay with you?" I add the question as a second thought.

Gails took detailed notes, but I could tell he was more focused on her status than anything, which is why I told Sam not to hire him. He isn't a bad doctor, but he's a snob.

"Yes." She shifts around, hugging her little girl.

"Alright, I'll be right back in. I'll have Sally in with us so you and your princess will be more comfortable." I can see how nervous she is with just me in the room.

"Thank you."

I walk out, grabbing the ultrasound, and have Sally tag along when I walk back in.

"So, princess, what's your name?" I ask, setting things up.

"Hanna," she says just loud enough for me to pick up on it.

"That's a beautiful name. Now, mama, please lie down and pull your shirt up and your pants down a bit."

After she gets ready, I get the gel ready. "The gel shouldn't be cold. I'm going to look at all the parts I can; hopefully the baby will cooperate."

Hanna sits down with Sally, playing with her as I put the wand to Sadie's belly. I turn the sound up so the heartbeat is loud.

"Nice, strong heartbeat," I reassure her, and I see the tension leave her body a bit.

I move around, checking the head and taking pictures as I go. When I get to the heart, I see the problem as clear as day, and it saddens me. It's an easy fix, but there are always risks.

"What's wrong?" Her voice hitches.

I give her a calm smile. "I see an irregular heart rhythm. I'll take a few videos and set you up for a more extensive ultrasound called fetal echocardiography. Now." I turn off the machine and give her my full focus. "It could be something straightforward, and in almost ninety percent of the time, that is the case. What I need you to do is try to stay calm and keep your mind off it until we get you in for the next sonogram. Stressing about something like this will only make it worse."

"Okay. Is it something I did?"

"No," I answer immediately. "I can promise, you're the perfect mom for your little one. Things just happen. Now, I'll turn this back on and get a few more pictures of this little baby. While I'm looking, would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes, please."

Fifteen minutes later, I get to tell her she's having a little boy.

Her eyes catch mine, and I can't help but sink into them. At the moment, I can see a brilliant future of kids and a couple of animals, lazy Sundays. Everything I told myself I wasn't able to have. Fuck.

"I'm going to give you my card; my personal cell number is on it. Don't hesitate to text me or call for anything, okay? And Sally will help you schedule your next appointment with me and for your sonogram to get a more accurate scan on your little man's heart." I shake my head, trying to clear away the odd fantasy.

"I wouldn't want your wife to be mad if I texted you."

I laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. I work too much for most women, and the ones that stick around only want me for my status." I don't know why I just said that. It's unprofessional on so many levels. "Sorry, ignore me. I think my brain checked out there for a second."

"It's okay. It _is_ the weekend." Her lips pull up into a bit of a smile.

"I'll see you soon. Seriously"—I point to my card in her hand—"even if you just need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to text me. I'll always answer."

I wink at her daughter and make sure Sally has the information she needs, and then I leave.

I go home instead of back to the party. My head is swimming with pictures of the woman and her daughter. I have no idea what the fuck it means. I can't get involved with her like that, it's unprofessional, and taking advantage is wrong.

I nod my head to my empty home. "That's that. I will _not_ fall for her."

Before I fall asleep, I get a text.

_Hi, it's Sadie._

* * *

**I know I know, you wanted a better ending I am sure but this is how Damon ended it with me. **

**I do have plans for these characters so stay tuned by joining my FB Group!**

**One and Only Contest has begun taking submissions! I am super excited to see what you all bring to it. Joing TwifandomNews to see prompts and keep up to date with the contest. **

**I have another story I am working that is very different than what I usually write and I am super excited to share it when I have enough of it done. **

**See you soon! **


End file.
